


SpellBound

by KuroKittyAkuma135



Category: Durarara!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Still needs to add more tags but I'm too lazy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKittyAkuma135/pseuds/KuroKittyAkuma135
Summary: This is my first fanfic on AO3 and is originally posted on Wattpad. I don't exactly know how to change stuff to italics and stuff so yeah... 
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DURARARA!! . THESE BELONG TO THE RESPECTED AUTHORS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3 and is originally posted on Wattpad. I don't exactly know how to change stuff to italics and stuff so yeah... 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DURARARA!! . THESE BELONG TO THE RESPECTED AUTHORS.

(Izaya's P.O.V)  
I yawned and stretched as we walked to platform 9 (3/4). My pest sisters we're chatting happily(well, Mairu was) as father and mother were discussing something. My arms are starting to hurt since pushing a a hunk of metal with a load of stuff on it isn't really my thing. Plus going into 5th year means I have my O.W.Ls, and that means more stupid books. On top of that I had to carry my suitcase here since luck is against me as the handle broke. I hate being underage. I can't wait to be able to Apparate. Speaking of which, why didn't we Apparate or use a Portkey or something to get here? We are a high-class family, so what gives?!  
"Dear, I'm just wondering why we didn't use a Portkey, it would've saved so much time and money." mother inquired.   
Thank you mother, for asking. I would like to know as well. Mother is a young looking lady with a slim figure and chestnut eyes. Her hair is a dark brown.   
"It was for experience, love. Personally, I thought it was exciting to see how Muggles travel." father stated happily. He has brown eyes, black hair and is pretty tall.   
Geez, I swear father is the only pure-blooded Slytherin to ever say that. Probably the only pure-blood. Remember when I said we we're high-classed? Yeah, that's only around other pure-bloods. Outside that, father turns into... this. As much as I love him, it's rather annoying. Oh, and if you couldn't guess before, I'm in Slytherin as well. So are the pests but, I'm not sure how. It's most likely because of their blood line.   
Finally reaching the pillar with the sign 'platform 9', I walked through it smoothly. I've always wondered how Muggles never notice when some witch or wizard walks through it. Such stupid things, they are. At least they aren't a disgrace like Mudbloods. Well, better get on the train. Before I could step on mother pulled me into a hug. Not again. Why is it always me?   
"You be careful, baby! Please don't get into any fights! And remember to write once a week! The summer went so fast! I'm going to miss you! Oh, you must come back for Christmas and..."  
This always happens every year. She always does this. I'm 15, for God's sake! The train is leaving in 5 minutes! Quickly, I twisted out of her grasp, grabbing my case and rushing onto the train. Now, where was my...? Oh yeah, Kururi has my precious little feline. Poor Serapha, she's probably gotten one of her 9 lives scared off her. I spotted a compartment with a few of my friends in it. I slid open the door and sat in an empty seat by the window, not bothering to greet them. Shiki-san and Akabayashi are in a year above and are in Slytherin, like me. Dota-chin is in the same year as me but is in Gryffindor. Shinra, is also in the same year as me, just in Ravenclaw. Shinra is a half-blood while the rest of us are pure-bloods. Our group don't exactly get along all the time, but we're all friends... Sort of... 

"Yo ho, Izaya! It's rude not to greet someone." Shinra chirped happily. He turned to Shiki. "Isn't it Shiki-T?"  
Shiki clucked his toungue in annoyance. "I told you not to call me that, Kishitani. It's Shiki or Shiki-san. For a Ravenclaw, your pretty stupid, are you sure your not a Hufflepuff?"  
"Hey! Don't be like that!"  
As they continued to bicker I looked out the window. Other people were rushing to get on the train. I pitied the ones who we're desperately trying to escape their mother's grasp. The sound of the train's whistle alerted the few remaining kids to dash onto the train. My parents we're waving at me, mother's eyes we're slightly red and puffy. I gave a small flick of my hand to say goodbye and turned to Akabayashi, who was grumbling unhappily. The train slowly started, gaining speed quickly. Soon, we had pulled out of the station and on our way to Hogwarts.   
________________________________  
Timeskip...   
(3rd P.O.V)  
"Izaya-kun, please talk some sense into Bakabayashi!"  
"What did I tell you about that God-forsaken nickname?! I am not an idiot! Why do you even give people nicknames?! It's stupid!"  
Izaya sighed as they kept fighting. Shinra just loved to get on everyone's bad side, and the black-haired teen was always the one who had to rectify it. It was around the time the lunch trolley was making its rounds and Izaya was getting a bit peckish. He decided he'd go for a Cauldron Cake or a Pumpkin Pasty since he wasn't a fan of sweet things. Suddenly the door of their compartment slid open, only to reveal a smirking Draco Malfoy.   
￼  
"Hello, Malfoy." Shiki greeted. "Care to join us?" He gestured to the remaining seat.   
"I suppose I will for a while, to get away from Parkinson." He shuddered a bit while he took a seat. The boy then looked at the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor with a great amount of disdain. Draco and Izaya didn't exactly see eye to eye, since in his mind, Slytherins shouldn't hang out with other houses. But that doesn't mean they didn't get along completely. They had quite a lot in common. Both hated Muggles, and both thought Mudbloods were an abomination to wizardly world. Actually the only reason they weren't best friends was because of Draco's strong sense of 'house rivalry', which Izaya didn't care for in the least.   
"Still got Pansy on your tail, eh~?" Akabayashi spoke, a sly, wicked grin spreading across his face. The younger boy glared at him in reply. "You have no idea. Every year she gets worse. I swear last year she was practicing some kind of charm to 'woo' me. Stupid girl, though we're probably bound to get married. Over the summer my parents were thinking of an arranged marriage..." Draco huffed unhappily, cringing at the thought to marrying the nuisance of a girl. "How about your summer?"  
"I went to New Zealand." The red-head stated proudly. "We saw a Atipodean Opaleye. It really is the most beautiful dragon."  
"Did it breath fire at you or anything?" Shinra asked, amazed.   
"Well it didn't see us, so no, but if it had... I wonder what would've happened?" He folded his arms, trying to think what would've become of him. Izaya sighed. Is he the only one smart enough to know it was the most docile dragon?   
"It would've probably left you alone."   
Akabayashi stared at him incredulously. "It was a bloody dragon, Izaya! One of the most dangerous creatures out there!"  
"Yes, but it rarely kills, only if it needs to. It is not that aggressive and most of it's diet consists of sheep." Kadota pointed out. Draco turned his head to face him.   
"And how would you know that, Gryffindor?" He sneered.   
Kadota shrugged. "I remember reading it in a book... Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, I believe. It was pretty good."  
For a while they sat in silence, not knowing what to talk about. A rumble from Shinra's stomach resounded.   
"I'm sooo hungry." he complained. "I wonder what's taking the trolley so long."   
"Glasses has a point. It's taking longer than usual." Draco grumbled. The silence continued. After a while Shiki started twirling his wand absentmindly and Kadota gazed out the window. Shinra took out a book and began to read while Akabayashi fell asleep. The platinum blonde-haired boy tapped Izaya on the shoulder, who had begun to doze off.   
"What?" the black-haired teen looked at Draco, unimpressed by the sudden attention.   
"My father said that someone from Durmstrang might be transferring to Hogwarts."  
"So?" Izaya lazily examined his nails, which were becoming more interesting by the second.   
"Don't you find it odd? Students are never transferred unless something really urgent came up. Or sometimes it's because they were too dangerous but couldn't be expelled. I wonder if he's a threat..."  
"Why are you only telling me?" Izaya folded his arms and stared at Draco, who rolled his eyes.   
"Because if I disturbed Akabayashi or Shiki, they'd get pissed... And they don't exactly like me already, I think. Plus I really don't want to tell the other two, for obvious reasons..."  
The auburn-eyed teen really didn't get what was so bad about the houses. It didn't effect your life at all. Sighing, he stared out the window, watching the scenery fly past.   
"Does anyone want some food from the trolley?"  
At this, Shinra slammed his book shut and stood up, carelessly throwing it onto his seat. It missed its desired location and hit the sleeping teen beside him, who growled out lowly.   
"The hell was that for?!" He fumed, but stopped as he saw the food. He rumaged around in his pocket and pulled out a few coins. "I'll take a bit of everything."  
"That will be eleven Sickles, please." He handed her the money after she'd given him all the goods. The red-head promptly started stuffing his mouth, to the distaste of Shiki and Izaya.   
"You know, it wouldn't hurt to share." The older male stated, one eyebrow raised. Akabayashi paused and offered a chocolate frog to him, which he accepted. Shinra had bought a stack of Pumpkin Pasties and offered one to Draco, who looked at him with disgust and went to buy a Liquorice Wand. The brunette shrugged and shared them with Kadota instead.   
"Do you want anything yourself, dear?" the trolley-lady questioned Izaya.   
"I'll take a Cauldron Cake and some iced-pumpkin juice." the ravenette said, idly pulling out some money.   
"That will be two Sickles, please."  
Handing her the money and thanking her for the food, he started sipping the pumpkin juice. The six of them talked about other things, jabbed a few crude insults (courtesy of Draco Malfoy) and relented the upcoming O.W.Ls. They weren't looking forward to them at all. At about 6:00pm they decided to change into their robes since they could see the faint outline of Hogwarts.   
"My father said a transfer might be joining us."  
'What was the point of telling me if you were going to announce it?' Izaya thought, sighing and rolling his eyes.   
Kadota stared at Draco. "A transfer? But schools rarely transfer a student because they might spill some secrets to others."  
Draco posed a thoughtful expression. "That's what I thought." he mused. "So I figured he was either a loss or was too dangerous for Durmstrang to handle. I tried to ask about it later and father scolded me for prying."  
"That is interesting." Shiki stated. "Why would he tell you that if he wasn't going to talk about it?"  
Draco leaned back into the seat. "He probably wanted to give me a heads up. "  
"But for what?" Shinra asked.   
"I don't know, were you even listening?" Draco said, exasperated. "I just said when I asked later he dodged the whole thing. Aren't Ravenclaws meant to be intelligent?"  
"Being intelligent has nothing to do with your attention span!"  
"Then how do you learn in class if you don't listen to the teacher?"  
"... I ask for notes..."  
"I'm gonna guess your the only one in your class who does this at every subject." Draco smirked and crossed his arms.   
"I still get good grades and that's all that matters!"  
"He has a point there." Shiki pointed out.   
'Why do all of my friends do nothing but fight?' Izaya thought gloomily. Draco stood up suddenly, a look of realization on his face.   
"Sorry but I have to go back to my group of idiots." He stated quickly. "I need to make sure they actually changed, which they probably haven't, and hopefully that useless nuisance of a girl is gone. See you at the feast." And with that, he left.   
"After that he is either going to provoke the Weaslys or Potter and his gang." Akabayashi said gruffly.   
Looking out the window, they could see Hogsmeade in the distance, as well as Hogwarts. Izaya was still thinking of this 'transfer' and if he would show up or not.   
"This year just might be interesting, ne~?"  
_______________to be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

(3rd P.O.V)

Finally arriving at Hogsmeade station, all the students came gushing out of the train like water. Soon enough it was empty, with only the driver left. Izaya and his friends hopped on one of the carriages pulled by Thestrals. Out of the group, Izaya so far was the only one who could see them. In all honesty, he was sort of intimidated by them. The rest of them didn't even know about the winged horses, so the teen kept quiet. Around six carriages behind were Draco and his gang. 

"Who do you think are the new Prefects for Slytherin?" questioned Shiki, who was a Prefect himself. 

"Aren't you one of the people who chooses the prefects?" Kadota stared at Shiki, who shook his head. "No, that's the Head Prefect's job."

"I was certain Izaya-kun would've been chosen..." Shinra mused, putting a hand on his chin. 

"Nah, he's too quiet." Akabayashi pointed at the ravenette. "Just look at him now. Even around friends he doesn't talk."

"It's rude to point." Izaya stated. "And I do talk. I'm speaking right now, aren't I~?" 

"Still! Even if you talk it's normally to insult someone or because you've been asked a question in class!" The red-head folded his arms and huffed. The teen shrugged his shoulders and started to watch the Thestrals pull the cariages, listening to the sound of their hooves. Soon enough, they were passing through the entrance gates to Hogwarts. The iron gates were as black as ever, the boar gargoyles looming above. The sound of hooves hitting cold stone resided as they pulled up at the entrance of the huge castle. Akabayashi stretched as he got out of the carriage, nearly hitting Kadota in the face, who frowned. 

"Finally!" Shinra cheered and adjusted his glasses. "I'll be able to see my beloved Celty once more!"

"You still visit that thing?" the Red Demon of the school asked, incredulous. "It's just a stupid shadow monster."

"She is not a monster! Her name is Celty and she is a dullahan, as well as my one true love!" the brunette declared proudly, making a few other students roll their eyes. You get used to hearing his declarations after a year or so. After entering the castle and escaping the chilly air outside, they walked through the Entrance Hall. All of them then filed into the Great Hall and sat at their respected tables. As usual, the Hall was ablaze with torches and the ceiling was a starless night. The candles that floated around the table provided more than enough light. The house ghosts were wandering around the Hall, either greeting some students or talking among themselves. 

Izaya, Akabayashi and Shiki trailed off to the Slytherin table while Shinra and Kadota split to their house tables. As they sat down Malfoy and his gang sat right in front of them. Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy accompanied him, Pansy clinging to the blonde's arm. Shiki and Akabayashi started a conversation on their studies while Izaya tried to ignore the others, who were bickering. He gazed at over to the long staff table to see who was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. His auburn eyes found a plump, mousey-haired woman who was wearing all pink that made his eyes hurt. The lady was wearing a false smile and was seated beside Professor Snape. 

'She sort of resembles a toad...' The black-haired teen mused, staring a bit longer before looking away. 

"That's Dolores Umbridge." Draco's voice cut in. Izaya blinked at the boy, wondering how he knew. "She works in the Ministry of Magic." Malfoy continued. "My father told me that Fudge thinks that Hogwarts needs a little supervision. So he sent Umbridge to deal with it." He scoffed. "In all honesty, I think he's right. I mean, who lets a bloody oaf teach Care for Magical Creatures? I'm just glad Professor Grubbly-Plank is replacing the twit." He cocked his head to where the 'supposed oaf' was meant to be sitting. In his place was indeed the Professor. The chatter in the Hall died down as the First-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall. She was carrying a stool with the Sorting Hat a top of it, which looked as frayed and worn as ever. The First-years lined up in front of the staff table while the Professor placed the stool in front of them, and then stepped back. Silence was listening to silence as the whole Hall waited. The hat's brim opened and exploded into song:

"In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning,  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
'Together we will build and teach!'  
The four friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale  
Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest.'  
Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest.'  
Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,'  
Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them all the same.'  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to life,  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him, And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up the school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
Where old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted. And never since the founders four  
We're whittled down to three  
Have the houses been united  
As they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether Sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows, For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And now we must unite within her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the sorting now begin." 

A round of applause echoed throughout the Great Hall but there was quite a lot few whispers and murmurs. Professor McGonagall was giving sharp glares to the students who we're muttering under their breaths. 

"Well, the Sorting Hat went on this year." Blaise smirked. "Stupid, if ya ask me. Dunno about you, but I'm starving."

Draco rolled his eyes. "All I really care about is the Durmst-"

"That's all you talked about on the way here." Pansy exclaimed, finally letting go of his arm. "I can't wait to see what he looks like! I wonder if he's good a Quidditch? Blah, blah blah, blah. Seriously!" the girl imitated Draco's voice, and folded her arms. The teen frowned. 

"Real mature, Pansy."

"Well right now, I want to know if Pansy here has won your heart Malfoy~. It certainly seems so when you came to our compartment in the train~." Izaya smirked at the look of shock and hatred from Draco and at how the Parkinson girl perked up at those words. 

"Did he really talk about me?! What did he say?!" the female teen squealed, Izaya trying not to wince at the noise. "Oh, nothing much~." the ravenette said casually, examining a few strands of his hair. "Just that his parents were planning a marriage for the two of you~." 

"Orihara..." Draco fumed. "I will personally stu-"

The chatter once again ceased as the Head of Gryffindor started calling out the First-years for Sorting. Izaya started trying to guess who went in which house. It was the only entertaining thing to do, after all. The first one was a boy called Euan Abercrombie, who was Sorted into Gryffindor. Slowly but surely, the long line of First-years diminished, finishing off with a girl being Sorted into Hufflepuff. For some reason, the Sorting Hat was not put away and Izaya noticed Professor Flitwick was nowhere in sight (not that you could see him leave the Hall when it was full of people). Dumbledore rose from his seat and stood at the eagle stand. Everyone looked at him with confused looks. He waited for a few moments. 

"I am truly sorry about the delay but, we have another student who is running a bit late." Dumbledore was beaming his brilliant smile with his arms spread. Some whispers were soon shut down as he began to speak. The Charms teacher came rushing back into the room, huffing and panting. It looked quite amusing. He then spoke frantically to Dumbledore, who nodded. As the small Professor hurried back to his chair. The Headmaster turned back to the crowd. 

"It seems he has arrived." A glint of mirth shone in his eyes. "This year we have a transfer from Durmstrang joining us." A few gasps from the students we're uttered. Dumbledore put up his hand up to silence them.  
"He will be attending Fifth-year. As much as you welcome the First-years, please welcome Shizuo Heiwajima!"

'A Japanese name' Izaya thought as a small applause ensued. A tall, blonde-haired male walked in. He was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of black trousers. His eyes were a mocha brown and his facial expression looked bored. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head as he reached the staff table. He faced the audience with an uninterested gaze as he scanned the sea of faces. His eyes locked with Izaya's for a second but the blonde resumed looking around. In that second, interest had peaked inside of the smaller teen. 'I need to get to know him, I was right to think it would be an interesting year' he smirked as he sat back. 

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

The Hat's shout echoed around as a large cheer from the Gryffindor table soon followed. Izaya sighed unhappily. Now it was going to be slightly harder to get to know the mocha-eyed teen. Maybe he'd get Dota-chin to talk to him. 

"Well, now we have Sorted our new student, you all must be hungry so, tuck in!" Food appeared on the plates in front of them as Dumbledore finished his sentence and walked back to his place at the table. The Hall was filled with chatter once more. 

"Well, whatever I was expecting, I didn't expect him to look like that. Not that he's bad looking!" He said hurriedly when the rest of them stared at him. "He's Japanese like you guys, right?" Draco attempted weakly, trying to change the subject. 

"Yeah, his name means 'Peaceful Island'" the older male said, taking a load of potato mash and dumping it on his plate. "Never thought I'd see him again, right Shiki?"

Izaya was surprised. They know this guy? "You guys know him?" he inquired, taking a bit of chicken. 

"Not personally." Shiki replied. "But this idiot here got into a fight with him." 

"Oi!"

"So, you like, bullied him." Pansy said, clearly disgusted. "That's not very nice."

"I wouldn't say we bullied him..." Shiki looked over to the Red Demon, smirking as he twirled a bit of spaghetti around his fork. "It was something stupid that Aka was pissed about. He ended up trying to take it out on Heiwajima. He was lucky enough to only have a broken arm and a few cracked ribs."

"Don't call me Aka."

"So 'Aka' beat the kid." Malfoy stated. "What did he ever do?"

"Other way round, Malfoy. Poor Aka, one punch sent him flying. Well I guess he got what he deserved."

"He fucking PUNCHED me and I went flying! How does that work?!" Akabayashi was now furious. "I mean he was such a skinny little shit! A punch isn't meant to fling people into the air like they're ragdolls!"

"I have to agree on that one. Thing is, he isn't normal. He always stayed away from other kids or other kids ran away from him. I wouldn't have thought he was a wizard, though." And with that, Shiki and Akabayashi resumed eating, Akabayashi now thoroughly pissed. 

"Well, that was a cool story." Draco said, finally grabbing some food. Izaya wasn't listening though, he was observing the new blonde over at the Gryffindor table. Even though he was in the middle, the male seemed separated from the rest. 

"Heiwajima Shizuo, who could you be?"

_______________to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages&Years:  
> Izaya: 15, 5th year
> 
> Shizuo: 15, 5th year
> 
> Mairu&Kururi: 12, 3rd year
> 
> Shiki: 16, 6th year
> 
> Akabayashi: 16, 6th year
> 
> Shinra: 15, 5th year
> 
> Kadota: 15, 5th year
> 
> Draco: 15, 5th year
> 
> Blaise: 15,5th year
> 
> Pansy: 15, 5th year  
> ________________________________
> 
> A/N: Heyos! Here's the second chapter! I hope you liked it! I am so sorry about any OCCness. Oh and people, I'm gonna try update every weekend, Kay? Well thank you for reading! Please vote, comment or follow! Bye! Nya! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyos! Ima spam a few chapters so it's up to date with the one on Wattpad. Mkay?

(3rd P.O.V)

After everyone had finished eating, the food and cutlery were cleared off the five long tables. Dumbledore rose to his feet once more and the and the buzz of voices in the Hall ceased once again. Izaya was feeling quite content with his meal, along with his other friends. Actually, he hadn't eaten a lot since the teen had kept an eye on the new boy, Shizuo. The Gryffindors did try to talk to him, but he seemed to only answer a couple of times or shy away. Soon after that, a few gave up and resumed to their conversations. The others who did keep at him were warded off with a growl if they got too annoying, which surprised Izaya. Aren't Gryffindors usually all loud and friendly, not quiet and kind of antisocial? The ravenette's thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore, who was once again wearing his dazzling smile. 

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg another few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

By now, Izaya had stopped listening and retreated to his mind. He looked over to the new blonde again, who didn't seem to be paying attention either. The black-haired teen's eyes roamed his facial features. He had to admit the guy was rather attractive, even with a frown. 

"I see you've taken a fancy~."

Izaya was jolted from his thoughts when Pansy's voice intervened. He turned and expected she was giggling silently. He did not expect a serious looking expression on her face. Noticing his surprise, she continued. 

"I didn't know you swung that way, I'm amazed you didn't fall for my Draco here..." She gave a dreamy look to Malfoy, who was messing with Crabbe and Goyle. Then the brunette faced the teen again. "That's beside the point!" Anyway, he is a Gryffindor. You can't fall for him. Also, what would your mother say if he's a Mudblood?"

She stared at him intently. Izaya smirked at her. She actually thought... Wooow, she really is an idiot. He folded his arms. "You actually thought I was oogling at him?" He let out a small laugh. "All I was doing was observing him, trying to figure out if he was good at anything." Not exactly the truth, but, he is a Slytherin.

"Oh... Well? Di-"

"Hem, Hem,"

Everyone stared in the direction of where the 'hem, hem,' had come from. The Umbridge woman had stood up and made her way to where their Headmaster was standing. He looked a bit taken aback but gestured for her to continue, and took a step back. 

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome."

"Doesn't she have guts, interrupting Dumbledore, not that I care." Malfoy whispered. 

"Mmm." Izaya said absentmindly.

The toad-like woman (in Izaya's opinion) continued, giving another stupid 'hem, hem,'.

"Well, is it lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" 

During her little speech Izaya noticed her eyes kept flicking back to the same place a few times. He turned his head to see it was Potter sitting around that spot. Of course, it had to do with the ever-so famous Harry Potter. The teen rolled his eyes and went back to well, not listening to the pink marshmallow of a witch. 

Around him, others were chatting quietly or just doing something to pass the time that was being wasted. Once again he glanced over to the Shizuo kid to see what he was doing. The blonde-headed teen had a... sort of feral look as he seemed to be attempting to burn holes into Umbridge. Izaya smirked, then paused, wondering why he was looking like that. It was probably because he wanted to get some sleep. Everyone did. The teen decided to tune back into whatever was spewing from Pinkie. 

"...move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

As he thought, the Ministry would be interfering with Hogwarts. Great. Thanks to Potter's last-year show, now the Ministry is involved. Another small, informative speech from Dumbledore about the Quidditch tryouts followed. After, everyone started to shift, wanting to just get some rest. 

"Shoot! I forgot that I'm a Prefect! Sorry, gotta go!" Before Izaya could stand Draco had already rushed off. 'So Malfoy's a Prefect...' The black-haired teen smirked and stood up, following the flow of the crowd. It was a bit too packed for his liking, and he wanted to get to the dorm as soon as possible. Since the ravenette was skilled at maneuvering through small gaps and spaces, he was able to make it out of the Hall pretty easily. Unfortunately since he wasn't exactly focused after stepping out of the sea of people, the teen bumped into someone, hard. Izaya gasped a bit as he tumbled to the ground. He grumbled and had half a mind to hex the person who had knocked him to the floor.

"I am so sorry!"

The idea was dismissed from his head as he turned to the direction of the voice. There, holding out a hand to help him, was Heiwajima Shizuo. Izaya could now fully see all the details of the teen. Right now, he reminded him of a puppy with the way the blonde was looking at him. It was kind of endearing. After realizing he was staring, the ravenette took the offered help. 

"Heh, thanks."

"Sure... I did knock you over though..."

Izaya waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, see~?" He attempted to give a small twirl, successfully nearly falling again. Blushing, he righted himself and tried to look at the new kid's face. Izaya frowned as he noticed something; Shizuo was really tall! 

"Oi you!... erm... Shizu-o! That's not where our dorms are! They're up here! Come on!" A shout from a red-headed boy followed by an exasperated 'Ron!' was heard in the distance. 

"Sorry, I gotta go, I guess. See you around." Shizuo gave Izaya a small smile and disappeared into the crowd. The black-haired teen sighed and started making his way to the dungeons. That stupid Weasley had cut the time he could've spent with Shizuo. Ah well, he'll probably see him in a class or two tomorrow. When the Fifth-year finally made his way down the staircase to the Slytherin dungeons, he remembered he didn't know the password. Fortunately, a group of girls were entering so he slipped in after them. 

Being greeted by the familiar emerald green tapestries and ebony black sofas, the boy made his way to his dormitory, whom he shared with Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. He would rather prefer sharing with Akabayashi or Shiki but since they were a year ahead, it was out of the question. Arriving in the dorm he rooted through his suitcase beside his bed for his pyjamas. Izaya slipped into them and then found his toothbrush and toothpaste. He padded over to the bathroom, mind still thinking about the meeting with a certain wild blonde-head. After brushing his teeth thoroughly he walked out of the bathroom, seeing Draco sitting on his bed. 

"Hello." the blonde drawled, smirking a bit. 

Izaya was not in the mood for dealing with Malfoy. "Can you get off my bed? We don't want Pansy to get ideas~."

The teen ignored the comment. "Not unless you tell me about the Durmstrang transfer." Izaya just wanted to sleep, and Malfoy was in his way. He drew his wand. "I don't know what your talking about." The ravenette replied, albeit shortly. "Now, get off my bed or I'll hex you." He smiled a sickening sweet smile. "We don't want a repeat of last time, ne~?"

Malfoy moved reluctantly and walked over to his own bed. "Geez, no need to get so angsty..." he grumbled.

"Get so angsty about what?"

Just then, Blaise walked into the dorm, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind. 

"Well, I asked a question, and I'm waiting for an answer." Blaise said impatiently. The other two boys behind him shifted past him to get changed, grabbing their toothbrushes and toothpaste, and left for the bathroom. 

"I met the new kid." Blaise stated plainly, fetching his pyjamas. Izaya's mind went straight to a completely different type of 'meet'. He then scolded himself for even thinking like that and decided to say something, but Draco beat him to it. 

"So, what was he like?" he asked, excitement creeping into his voice. 

"Well," Blaise paused and quickly took off his robes, tie and top. "I went over to him to give him a traditional Slytherin/Gryffindor greeting but once I got over to him I realised, he was really scary. And not just in height." the teen pulled on his pyjama top over his head and took of his trousers. 

"And, as I opened my mouth he gave the harshest glare I had ever seen. It was... disarming. I guess the other Gryffindors told him a thing or two. No fair!" he continued as he put on his PJ bottoms and grabbed his toothbrush. 

"Well, that's interesting... " Malfoy said, producing a devious smirk. "Because a certain black-haired, Japanese friend of mine happened to come across him as well. Didn't you, Izaya?"

Izaya opted on saying nothing, getting under the dark green bed covers. He was already tired and dealing with Malfoy was exhausting. He heard two pairs of footsteps enter the room. '...Probably Crabbe and Goyle...' The teen thought tiredly. 

"Orihara is already asleep?" Goyle asked, puzzled. "Doesn't he normally stay up a bit longer?"

"He's pretending to be asleep so he can't answer my question." Draco said airily, lying back on the pillows. He then stifled a yawn. "Well, I'm getting pretty tired too so...." The blonde teen nestled under the blankets. Crabbe shrugged and got into his bed. Goyle and Blaise followed soon after. 

'Finally I can get some peace... I wonder what'll happen tomorrow...' Izaya thought drowsily as he drifted off to sleep.   
________________to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages&Years:  
> Izaya: 15, 5th year
> 
> Shizuo: 15, 5th year
> 
> Mairu&Kururi: 12, 3rd year
> 
> Shiki: 16, 6th year
> 
> Akabayashi: 16, 6th year
> 
> Shinra: 15, 5th year
> 
> Kadota: 15, 5th year
> 
> Draco: 15, 5th year
> 
> Blaise: 15,5th year
> 
> Pansy: 15, 5th year
> 
> Crabbe: 15, 5th year
> 
> Goyle: 15, 5th year  
> ________________________________  
> A/N: Heyos! I'm baack~! This chapter is a small bit shorter, oh well. I'm sorry if anyone is OOC. I'm know Shizuo would normally be pissed if someone bumped into him but, he is younger and I wanna make him a bit different, like all the other characters. Heads up for a semi-nice Izaya (^O^)! Well thanks for reading, Bya! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyos! This chapter is about 1000 words longer, your welcome! (^O^)

(Izaya's P.O.V)

Waking up in the morning is one thing. Being thrown out of bed is another method of waking up, one I can somewhat tolerate. But being levitated, spun around the room and tossed back into bed (hitting the head board, I might add) is going too far. Thus the reason of two idiots currently missing breakfast and me sitting with a smirk on my face. Professor Snape was giving out the timetables and being the angel I am, I offered to give Malfoy and Blaise theirs. Aren't I kind? Well, Crabbe or Goyle have probably freed them from the ropes I had secured on them, my fun never seems to last.

I checked my schedule to see what I had first. Charms with Hufflepuff, that's okay. Then there's break and after that... Potions with Gryffindor. I wonder if the kid with the toad will melt or explode his cauldron this year... I'll say melt... I guess it's not all bad since the Heiwajima kid's in Gryffindor. I might be able to get to know more about him... Then again, by now everyone has probably filled his head with 'Slytherin is evil' or 'They're just scum looking for trouble'. We're not that bad. I mean sure, there are a few you'd want to avoid... Never mind that. Now, where is he... I looked over to the Gryffindor table to try spot him.

Shizuo seemed to be talking to a Sixth-year in... Ravenclaw? What was a Ravenclaw doing over at their table? Then again, all of the other houses were real friendly with each other. The older kid left after Professor McGonagall told him to go back to his table. Good riddance, if you ask me. Doesn't he have someone else to bother? I huffed as I turned back to my meal, only to be faced by a glaring Draco and Blaise.

"You bastard, Izaya!" the blonde stated angrily. "I'm going to poison you in the earliest Potions class!"

I shrugged carelessly as I bit into a piece of toast. "I sent Crabbe and Goyle up."

"And that was so very helpful." Blaise drawled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Do you know what they did?! Those two dolts just stared at us for a whole ten minutes! It was bad enough being tied up upside down for two bloody hours! Then, they wouldn't let us down unless we paid them fifteen Galleons, each!"

"And how is that my fault?" I questioned, taking a sip of pumpkin juice and crossing my arms.

"You knew they would ask for money." Draco accused, his hand gripping his wand tightly. "Or you told them to ask. Either way, I had to give them my money!"

"Cry me a river, Malfoy."  
-"Why you-!"

Okay, he got me there. I may or may not have hinted them to ask for money. I put my hands up in mock surrender. "And I thought I'd be nice and give you your timetables. Oh well, maybe I'll burn them instead... I wonder what Professor Snape would say..."

"We'll finish this discussion later, just hand over our times." Draco sat down and huffed as Blaise followed suit. I gave him their times which he snatched out of my grip. Prat. Finishing the last bit of my toast I saw the first few owls fly overhead. A mighty eagle owl, Cerus I believe is it's name, landed right beside Malfoy, who was helping himself to an English-style breakfast. He waved off the owl and it took off once more. I'm assuming that meant he'd read it later. The pet bird reminded me of my cat, Serapha. Oh my poor, little feline. My sisters better have treated her well.

"Well I'm shocked, Double Potions with Gryffindor! I would have never guessed!"

Blaise's voice cut my thoughts short as he started reading out his timetable. I've always wondered why Dumbledore always paired Gryffindor and Slytherin for most classes. If he's trying to make us all buddy-buddy it hasn't worked for the past... what? Never mind. I started getting ready to leave since I knew the bell would go off any min-! Oh speak of the devil, there it is. The Hall was soon turned into a frenzy of scrambling students, all rushing to get to class. I knew I should of left sooner. God damnit...  
________________________________

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Charms had been pretty easy since all they did was review Summoning Charms. Unfortunately, a few Slytherins and Hufflepuffs still couldn't get it so for the rest of the the class they had to go through the theory twice. It was now break and Izaya made his way to The Great Hall. He spotted Shiki and Akabayashi talking outside the Entrance Hall.

-"Damn punk. I swear I will hex him next time. All I wanted to do was say 'hi'."  
-"How is saying 'hi' throwing a punch?"  
-"it was only a weak one."  
-"Yes, yes. A weak punch that cracked the wall. Oh, hello Izaya."

Shiki had noticed the raven and both older males had turned to him. Izaya semi-skipped the rest of the way, humming. "Hey~. So how are my two favorite 'senpai'~? Eh...?! What happened to you, Aka? Already getting into fights~? Bad, Aka! Bad!"

"Shut up!"

Something indeed had happened to the Red Demon's face. There were now a lot of scratches, cuts and a few bruises to go along with the scar on his eye. He also had a bandage on his wrist. The younger male looked inquisitively at Shiki, wanting an explanation.

"You know Shizuo? Yeah, well BAka thought he'd say hello to the kid by trying to punch him. Luckily, he dodged. Unluckily, he remembered BAka... And kicked him. Hard. Believe me, before we went to the Hospital Wing, he was a lot worse."

"Okay... but... Why? If he wanted revenge from what Shizuo did to him, couldn't he just throw a curse or something?"

Akabayashi was about to reply but the bell cut him off. Being at the Entrance Hall meant that Izaya might get caught in another crowd, which he definitely did not want. The teen bid adieu to the Sixth-years and hurried off. He still got caught up in a crowd which made him annoyed with himself. The raven tried to slip through the gaps between others to get out. It took a while but he did it.

After escaping the sea of people Izaya made his way down to the dungeons. He saw a few Gryffindors ahead of him so he slowed his pace a little, not wanting to catch their attention. Unfortunately, there was a group of First-years right behind him, so they ended up crashing into him. The raven looked at the younger students, who stared at him, terrified. He frowned when one of them looked like they were going to burst into tears. The older male realised one was staring at the colour of his tye and he knew exactly what was going through their minds. Izaya inwardly sighed as he continued to his class. He wasn't that bad now, was he? The teen spotted Kadota walking alone so he decided to say hello... and ask about the Heiwajima kid.

"Hello Dota-chin~!" The black-haired teen slung his arm around the other. "Soooo~? How you doing~?"

Kadota pulled away from the mischievous raven and frowned. "Geez, don't call me that, you sounded like Shinra for a second." Izaya mock pouted, folding his arms. "Don't compare me to him! I was trying to be friendly. I'm probably the nicest Slytherin you'll come by."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He paused for a second. "Actually, you are probably nicer than Heiwajima."

Izaya looked at the brunette, surprised. He hadn't expected that. "Really? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing in particular, I guess." Kadota shifted his grip on his bag. "He's just... different."

"Aren't you being a bit judgmental? He's only new to Hogwarts." The teen raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe but... He's pretty scary, if you met him, you'd understand."

For some reason, it irked Izaya at how quickly everyone assumed the blonde was either  scary, unfriendly or just strange. Earlier walking to breakfast he'd overheard a group of Gryffindors whispering about the kid, but not before eavesdropping on a trio of Hufflepuffs, who were also saying bad things about him. Then, on the way to Charms some Ravenclaws were chattering loudly so he could catch the words 'Shizuo' and 'scary', along with 'weird' and 'strong'. Izaya smiled a sickening sweet, closed-eyed smile.

"I have met him, and personally, I think he is nice enough. Now, I need to get a good seat in Potions so, ta-ta~!" And with that, the raven briskly walked away from his friend.

"People and their first impressions, I swear... " he muttered, making his way down the steps. The dungeon door creaked open as he made his way to his usual spot. There was a few more teenagers hanging around the room in groups. The little light they had reflected off a few of the various bottles and jars of items. Soon, more people filed into the room and went to their desired table. None of them was the person Izaya was searching for.

The door creaked open once more as the last few students trickled in. The first to enter was a rather small Gryffindor. Following him was Shizuo. The blonde had the same bored look on his face from the previous day. The room seemed to go an octave lower with murmurs and mutters going around. Once again, this annoyed the ravenette. So far, most of the seats were taken up and the only ones left were with the Slytherins. None of them were at all pleased with the notion of sitting with a Gryffindor... Well, all but one.

"Nē! watashi no yoko ni zaseki o toru o kuru koto gadekiru, watashi wa ki ni shi nai!"

Shizuo had a surprised, yet kind of relieved expression on his face. Everyone turned to see who said... whatever they said. To the utter shock of the house of Gryffindor, it was the Slytherin, Izaya Orihara. They were even more surprised to hear the blonde reply.

"Hontōni? e eto arigatō. Watashi no sewa o shi tekudasai."

Shizuo made his way over to the black-haired teen. Now both houses were shocked. It had been years, many, many years, since the last time Slytherin were ever remotely nice to another house. Draco, Blaise and Pansy were glaring at Izaya, disgusted at the thought of ever addressing someone 'below' them in that friendly sounding manner. Others were whispering and muttering, thinking maybe the raven was setting up a trap, something he was known for.

The door creaked open once again as Shizuo sat down. Snape strode in, closing the door behind him, ensuring silence with a piercing glare. "Settle down." he said coldly, scanning the room. He gave a slightly surprised look to where the blonde was sitting, but it was gone in a second. He swept over to his desk, looking like an overgrown bat as he stared all around, it felt like he could see right through you."Before we begin today's lesson I think it is appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moranic though as some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L, or suffer my... displeasure."

A small gulp resounded from Neville as Snape's stare bore into him. Izaya had stopped listening after that, wondering if he should fail on purpose to stop studying Potions or keep it up. Potions was fun, he guessed, but sometimes the amount of homework from it was tedious, even on good days. He kept weighing the pros and cons until a small nudge pulled him out of his thoughts. The raven half-glared at Shizuo, who nodded towards the blackboard, which now had the ingredients and instructions written on it. The smaller male then turned to the cupboard where the ingredients were kept and groaned. There was now a bit of a line in front of it. Just as he started over to join the line something grabbed the furry lining of his robe.

"Umm, I already got yours since you seemed busy thinking so..."

Izaya turned back to the blonde and smirked. It was funny how everyone thought this guy was scary. Heck he was being nice to a Slytherin, and normally, that's really something. "Why thank you, I really appreciate it~." the raven said as he took half of the ingredients. The only thing wrong about the teen Izaya could see, was that he was too tall. Turning to his cauldron he looked at the instructions on the board.

As soon as the water in his cauldron was ready to go, he poured some of the powdered moonstone in. It started to take on a greenish- yellow colour and gradually turned green. It took longer than expected, and Izaya huffed. He didn't even know how long he had. He turned to Shizuo, who was measuring out moonstone.

"Hey, um, what's the time limit?"

The blonde finished pouring the moonstone in and stirred six times counterclockwise before answering. "We have an hour and a half. Around ten minutes have past."

"Ah, thanks. Oh, before you go any further, you stirred it the wrong way."

The blonde cocked his head in confusion. "I'm on the fifth step. Anyway, back in Durmstrang, we made it slightly different."

"You made this in Fourth-year?" Izaya inquired, adding the second batch of moonstone and stirring the amount of times required. Shizuo nodded and smiled.

"We practiced in Fourth so we'd have a bit of experience for Fifth. Man, my cauldron blew up in my face. I was lucky I didn't have to go to the Infirmary." He paused and added the first bit of porcupine quills. "Then again, it was pretty funny."

During the time it took for his potion to simmer Izaya asked Shizuo a few questions. He found out the blonde was from Ikebukuro and he had a brother. He watched as the taller male poured in the hellebore rather quickly, and was surprised to see it didn't explode.

"You poured that in rather fast, how come it didn't explode?"

Shizuo turned to him as he let his simmer. "I found out that moonstone and porcupine quills lessen the chances of hellebore exploding. Now I let it simmer for fourteen minutes."

"Did they teach you that at Durmstrang or..?" Izaya thought it was nice to talk to the blonde. He was friendly once you got to know him.

"I found out when I practiced making this a second time. Actually, when I said 'we make it differently', I meant 'I make it differently'. Unfortunately, even if it lessens the hellebore, it rises the potency of the powdered unicorn horn."

"Potency? Wh-!"

"Its been seven minutes." Shizuo pointed out.

He was right. Izaya's potion was now a vibrant pink. He sighed as he carefully added the blasted syrup at a moderately slow pace, hoping that it wouldn't blow up in his face. He had heard an explosion from his right as he finished pouring. Most heads turned to see who had caused the disturbance. Standing in front of a now half destroyed cauldron with a load of burns and scrapes was Blaise Zabini. Draco's expression was split between shock and amusement. He was about to start laughing but stopped as soon as Snape strode furiously over.

"Idiot boy!" he snapped. "It said to add it slowly, not dump it in all at once! Mr. Goyle, take Mr. Zabini to the Hospital Wing." He turned and glared at everyone still staring. "Get back to your potions now! I don't want another mess to clean up!" Shizuo turned back to his and checked the time as Izaya stirred and let it simmer again.

"Five more minutes..." the blonde muttered, and checked to see if everything was measured out correctly. The two talked some more as their potions brewed, the taller asking the questions this time. Izaya told him he lives in Shinjuku with his family. He said he has two twin sisters in Third-year, both little pests. Shizuo had laughed a bit at that. Izaya decided he had a nice laugh, it was deep and low yet gentle and sweet. He shook his head once he thought that. 'Weird...' the raven thought. 'What made me think like that?'

After, they didn't get to talk much since Shizuo had to be extra careful with the powdered unicorn horn. The blonde nearly spilled some, which caused him to panic slightly. Luckily, the end result was two successfully made Draughts of Peace. Izaya was staring at the silver vapor as Shizuo wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. Snape went around, checking the potions. At least a quarter of the class' were disastrous, some spitting green sparks to others as thick as cement. He swept past Izaya and Shizuo, giving a curt nod of approval.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

Every Slytherin perked up, smirking. Shizuo frowned.

"The Draught of Peace." the boy answered.  
"Tell me, Potter, Can you read?"

Shizuo glared at Draco, who had let out a laugh. Shizuo was confused, there was worse potions but he picked this Potter boy to critique? He went back to paying attention to the conversation.

"-up of hellebore."

The professor muttered 'Evanesco' and Harry's potion vanished, leaving him with an empty cauldron.

"Those of you that have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing. Homework: twelve inches of parchment paper on the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Shizuo and Izaya filled up their flagons along with everyone else and joined the end of the line. The blonde was being extra careful again. Izaya rolled his eyes as the taller male behind him watched his step. Unfortunately for him, Draco thought it would be funny to see him trip and stuck out his foot, which served it's purpose. Shizuo's eyes widened as he regained his balance. He was holding his potion up a bit higher than chest height and because of that, a bit splashed out and landed in his eye.

The clang of a flagon and Shizuo's pain filled shout were the things Izaya heard before turning around.  
________________to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages&Years:  
> Izaya: 15, 5th year
> 
> Shizuo: 15, 5th year
> 
> Mairu&Kururi: 12, 3rd year
> 
> Shiki: 16, 6th year
> 
> Akabayashi: 16, 6th year
> 
> Shinra: 15, 5th year
> 
> Kadota: 15, 5th year
> 
> Draco: 15, 5th year
> 
> Blaise: 15,5th year
> 
> Pansy: 15, 5th year
> 
> Crabbe: 15, 5th year
> 
> Goyle: 15, 5th year  
> ________________________________  
> A/N: Heyos! I'm baa~aack! How are you lovely people? So yeah, I know that the recipe for the Draught of Peace is wrong but I based it off a game. Umm yeah, for those we're able to read all of this crazy long chapter I congratulate thee.
> 
> This is the flagon. Poor Shizu-chan! He'll get better, don't worry! 
> 
> "Nē! watashi no yoko ni zaseki o toru o kuru koto gadekiru, watashi wa ki ni shi nai!"  
> (Hey! You can come take a seat beside me, I don't mind!)
> 
> "Hontōni? e eto arigatō. Watashi no sewa o shi tekudasai."  
> (Really? Well then, thank you. Please take care of me) 
> 
> Anywho, whatcha think? Too long? Well, thank you for reading, I hope you you enjoyed. Please vote, Comment and Follow! Bye, bye, Nya! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyos! So, how are the beautiful people of the world? I hope you're all doing good (^O^)!Well, let's start this chapter! Nya!

in the Hospital Wing...

 

(3rd Person P.O.V)

 

Shizuo was currently sitting on a bed as Madam Pomfrey examined his eye. It had taken a goldish-silver colour with the pupil now a thick, jagged oval. It also had a few hints of purple in it. Izaya stood beside the bed, his face devoid of any emotion, but inside he was swimming in concern for his new friend. The raven would definitely pay back the stupid prat. It was the first day and Draco still just had to be a bastard. And, no, he had no solid proof, but he had overheard his fellow Slytherin talking about doing something to the taller blonde.

 

"Now, you're all good, dear." Madam Pomfrey announced. Shizuo stood up and thanked her, a bandage now firmly wrapped around his head, covering his eye. "God bless, on your first day at Hogwarts. What did you do to get a potion in your eye?" She flashed an accusing glare at the raven, who retorted with a offended expression. If Shizuo noticed, he pretended not to.

 

"I tripped." he said plainly. "I don't know on what though..." This caused the witch to become even more suspicious of Izaya, who was now annoyed at the woman. Malfoy did it yet he was being accused, brilliant. And if he did protest she probably wouldn't believe him. The charms of being a Slytherin. Now all Izaya wanted to do was find a good hex for his so-called 'friend'. 

 

"Oi Izaya, you coming? Its lunch now and I'm hungry!" The black-haired teen was pulled from planning Draco's punishment by Shizuo's voice, who was now standing by the doorway with Madam Pomfrey. He walked over to both of them, noting the wary look that the woman was giving him. He shrugged as the two of them walked out of the Hospital Wing.

 

"Be safe dear. I don't want anything to happen between the two of you." she called out after them as the doors closed. Izaya rolled his eyes as he and the blonde made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Its not like he'd attack him just after having his eye healed. The raven wouldn't even try harm him at all. He'd attack Malfoy instead. 

 

"Do you know what you tripped over?" Izaya asked. The taller male looked at the raven, processing the question.

 

"It was the kid with the platinum blonde hair, wasn't it?"

 

"Yep!" Izaya said, popping the 'p'. "Did you already know before I asked, and if so, why didn't you mention it?"

 

"... I don't want to cause trouble..."

 

The smaller teen sighed and shook his head, smiling slightly. This guy...

 

"Well, aren't you a very interesting Gryffindor~. Most would love to get Malfoy in trouble." Izaya exclaimed, latching onto the chocolate eyed teen, smirking. The other tensed suddenly and only relaxed after he glanced at the raven, who cocked his head to the side in confusion. 'Now that was a reaction I wasn't expecting.' he mused, wondering why the taller male would tense at a small bit of contact. 'Well, I'd be a hypocrite if I judged him for it... I normally hate contact but with Shizuo, it isn't so bad... weird...' Storing the question away in his mind, he loosened his grip, seeing if the blonde would shake him off. He didn't, which made Izaya happy for some reason.

 

"So, I was kinda wondering, what do the houses in Hogwarts mean? I honestly don't get it." Shizuo looked at Izaya, the question glinting in his eyes. Oh... So that's why he was so nice to him, he didn't have a clue about the rivalry. The raven's feelings dropped considerably. He frowned and stopped walking, causing the taller of the duo look down and give him a look of 'what's wrong?'.

 

"There are four houses in Hogwarts. They are named Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The first three get on with each other just fine, Slytherins different though. Apparently we're the evil house since a generation of witches and wizards all became Death Eaters. All the other houses hate us just because of that. I guess they're right because more than half of us are nasty, lying snakes, like Draco, for example." Izaya had let go of the blonde's arm and had started to stare at the ground.

 

"Oh..." Shizuo said softly, breathing out. "That's a bit... I dunno... harsh... to brand a house 'evil' just because all of You-Know-Who's followers happened to be Slytherin. "

 

The ravenette looked at him, surprised. He was pretty sure that the taller male was the first (and probably last) person to ever say that. Even when he made acquaintances with Shinra and Kadota they still considered him 'evil'. He smiled at Shizuo, who smiled back. Izaya thought he should introduce him to the others. 

 

"Do you want to sit with me for lunch?" the teen asked as they reached the Great Hall. 

 

"Sure, I'd like that." Shizuo replied."But... I thought houses weren't allowed to sit with each other in the Hall." 

 

"Who said we'd be sitting in the Hall?" Izaya said, smirking. At the perplexed look on the other male's face, he skipped in front of Shizuo and turned to face him. 

 

"Just meet me outside near the gamekeeper's hut, okay?"

 

"... Okay..."

________________________________outside on the school grounds...

 

(Izaya's P.O.V)

"So everyone, Shizuo will be joining us from now on! Be nice~."

 

"... I'm doing what now...?"

 

"..?!"

 

Okay. Not the reaction I expected. Maybe I should've waited a day or two... Now staring at Shizu-chan (Yes, I gave him a nickname. Shut up.) were Dota-chin, Shinra, Shiki-san and Akabayashi, the Red Demon looking like he wanted to gouge poor Shizu-chan's eyes out. I wouldn't let that happen, Aka was the one at fault. No one said a word, which I frowned at. Couldn't they be more polite?

 

"Ne~ Dota-chin, where are the other three?" I asked, breaking the stare he had been holding. He shook his head as he replied. "I honestly have no clue. Though, something tells me they've gone off to cause trouble." Ah yes, those three idiots. I never really liked them and only brought them up for something to talk about. 

 

"Well, I was surprised to see you here, Heiwajima-san." Shiki-san drawled, trying to keep Aka from attacking, who sort of growled at the blonde. If he tries anything I will hex him. Nothing too major... Maybe. 

 

"Yeah, I thought I wouldn't have to see your shitty face ever again. Guess I thought wrong."

 

What the..? Shizu-chan's eyes we're narrowed into a feral glare. His mouth was curled into a sort of... snarl, making him look monstrous. He didn't look like the good-natured , friendly teen I knew. Then again, Shiki-san, Aka and Shizu-chan did seem to have a history. His expression suddenly morphed back to his bored, uncaring look as he sat down, sighing.

 

"Well, since I'm already here I may as well stay... Hello... My name is Shizuo Heiwajima... Nice to meet you... I guess... "

 

"Yeah... Um... I'm Kyohei Kadota, hey... "

 

"I'm Shinra Kishitani! Yo ho!"

 

Well, at least they're talking. I sat down beside Shizu-chan. 

"Now that we know each other's names, let's eat!" I exclaimed, magically producing food with a wave of my wand. Honestly, all I know how to make are sushi, ootoro, cakes and sweets, but they don't seem to mind. 

 

"Finally! I'm starving!" Shinra grabbed around half of what had appeared. Seriously? What the hell? 

 

"So, what happened to your eye?" Dota-chin asked, popping a piece of nigiri into his mouth. 

 

"I spilled a potion in it." the blonde said shortly, grabbing a mini cake. 

 

"How did that happen?" 

 

"Malfoy, that's how." I stated, my answer gaining a look of hatred from both the non-Slytherin teens. 

 

"I swear that little git... " Dota-chin muttered, voice laced with anger. 

 

After saying what we hated most about Malfoy we chatted about what we thought of the 'pink marshmallow' (a.k.a the Umbidge woman) and of the upcoming O.W.Ls. Shiki-san and Akabayashi didn't say much, but Aka did throw in an insult or two, most of them directed at Shizu-chan. He didn't respond to any of them with more than a shrug or a jab of his own, which were quick and witty, and surprisingly, made me laugh a bit; something I haven't done in a while.

 

"So what's Durmstrang like, Shizuo?" Dota-chin questioned. 

 

"Ooh yes! Pleased tell us!" Shinra shouted excitedly

 

Unfortunately, lunch was coming to an end and we all had to get ready to leave. Shizu-chan could answer that another day, though I'm a bit disappointed. I had Study of Ancient Runes next, personally I think it is quite interesting. I was going to ask Shizu-chan what he had but he seemed to have already left. 

 

"See you guys later~!" I called out. I then turned and started skipping to class. Yes, skipping. I happen to like skipping thank you very much. Got a problem? I bet your thinking 'GAAAAY!!!'. Most people do. Anyway, as I skipped off to class (a few people staring at me since I'm fabulous) guess who decided to show up? 

 

I'll give you a hint, he's an insufferable, evil, Slytherin prat. 

 

If you guessed Draco Malfoy you are correct. 

 

"Hello, Orihara." he greeted, slinging his arm around my shoulder. "Soooo, what's Heiwajima like?"

 

I moved away sharply, causing him to frown. Ha! He can pretend he doesn't know what he did all he wants, I know it was him, little bastard. 

 

"Why did you do that to him?!" I hissed venomously. I normally don't get all worked up like this for others but Shizu-chan is an exception. 

 

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy feigned innocence, which ticked me off. Shame I'm in a crowded hallway, I can't hex him. 

 

"You know exactly what I mean." I snapped, giving him my most hatred filled glare. His eyes widened in fake realization, a hint of a smirk on his features. We continued walking to the classroom, I was picking up the pace. 

 

"Ohhhh, you mean why'd I trip the new kid." His smirk grew, making me want to find a spell or a knife. Either would do.

"I thought it was pretty hilarious, the way he screamed. Pathetic really, if you ask me."

 

I replied with a false smirk and clenched my fists. "But I didn't ask you, so kindly shut up."

 

Malfoy gave me an offended and sort of suspicious look. 

 

"You got pretty friendly with him in less than an hour. It took me at least a year for you to at least talk to me."

 

"So? Jealous~?" I taunted, picking up the pace.

 

"Why would I be jealous of that protozoan?" The platinum blonde scoffed. 

 

Now I'm pissed. Can I, like, learn The Killing Curse in under five minutes? I'm a Slytherin, I could probably do it (i know I'm being stereotypical). And after, I'd even cover up the evidence I killed him. Shizu-chan isn't a protozoan, you tripped him up, git. 

 

"Well, it was nice to talk but I need to get going, see you later." I spoke straight through my teeth. No, this was a horrible conversation and I never want to see you again. I don't actually need to go because we're in the same class but I just really want to get away from you: if I see your face for any longer I'll give it a good punching since why not?

 

I briskly walked away from Malfoy before he could remember we're both taking Study of Ancient Runes and before I ended up doing what I just said I'd do in my mind. I'll get him back in Hogsmeade where there's no teachers. Maybe Shizu-chan will help?

 

Sighing as I reached the classroom, I located an empty desk and sat down on the slightly uncomfortable chair. After a few minutes more students began filing in. I could see quite a few Ravenclaws here. There was less Hufflepuffs but even less Gryffindors. Among them was that Granger girl. She seemed rather excited about this. Then again, she gets excited over anything apart from Divination. 

 

As soon as all the students had been seated, Professor Bathsheda arrived. 

 

"Open up your textbooks to page 135, where we will revise what you learned the year prior." she commanded, flicking her want once to write further instructions on the blackboard. 

 

The sound of books being opened and flicked to the right page filled the classroom. I gazed at the heading, which was written in Runes. I lifted my head to see the instructions on what to do. Oh, great. Just perfect! Not at all tedious and boring! I know this class will take quite a while... 

________________to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages&Years:
> 
> Izaya: 15, 5th year
> 
>  
> 
> Shizuo: 15, 5th year
> 
>  
> 
> Mairu&Kururi: 12, 3rd year
> 
>  
> 
> Shiki: 16, 6th year
> 
>  
> 
> Akabayashi: 16, 6th year
> 
>  
> 
> Shinra: 15, 5th year
> 
>  
> 
> Kadota: 15, 5th year
> 
>  
> 
> Draco: 15, 5th year
> 
>  
> 
> Blaise: 15,5th year
> 
>  
> 
> Pansy: 15, 5th year
> 
>  
> 
> Crabbe: 15, 5th year
> 
>  
> 
> Goyle: 15, 5th year
> 
> ________________________________
> 
> A/N: Heyos! It's meeeee! Now it's up-to-date with the other one, yay! Anyway, the Runes' teacher's full name is Bathsheda Babbling. It's funny! (^O^) Soooo, yeah, hoped you enjoyed it! See you next next time! Bya! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyos! It's my favourite time of year~! Well, a day earlier but who cares! I've done an extra long chapter just for you guys! My treat! (^O^) Enjoy!

(3rd Person P.O.V) 

Izaya was pretty sure that was the worst class so far. All they did was revise for one half of the class and the rest was wasted for some pointless story that the professor thought then was the right time and place. It wasn't even relevant to the subject at all! 

'No wonder she's called Bathsheda Babbling...' The raven thought, now thoroughly annoyed. 'What does a sword that slashes in the name of love have to do with words engraved in rocks?'

Having already memorized his timetable his mood lifted, but only slightly. Next was Defence Against the Dark Arts which he normally enjoyed, but now they had someone from the Ministry of Magic teaching them. After racking his brain the auburn-eyed teen remembered something his father had said while eating dinner. 

Flashback_____________________

"Itadakimasu!"

"So honey, how was work today?" Mrs. Orihara asked as everyone started eating. 

Her husband, who was across from her, swallowed what he was chewing. 

"It was pretty much the same as yesterday." He answered. "But I overheated the Ministry might be sending someone to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Dumbledore."

"Why would they do that?" Izaya questioned, biting into a piece of chicken. "Is it because of what they're getting the Daily Prophet to say?"

"Pretty much." the teen's father answered. "They might be teaching in a subject they think is too... out of hand?"

The two twins who had been sitting quietly groaned. Well, one of the did. "But father, none of the subjects are majorly dangerous."

"...dangerous... "

"Well, I personally think it's a good idea." Mrs. Orihara sniffed. "Sometimes Hogwarts can be very life- threatening. I mean look at what happened to... the youngest Weasely in Second year. She nearly died!"

The children shared looks as their father worked on changing the subject. "Well, enough of that. How was your day, dear? I'm sure it was better than mine..."

End of Flashback______________

Izaya entered the classroom, hoping he would at least learn something new. The raven looked around until his eyes settled on a familiar head of blonde hair. Shizuo seemed to be talking to Malfoy. 'Wait, what?!'

His auburn eyes widened in astonishment, not believing what he saw. What was he doing? Hadn't he warned him to be wary of the git? Yet there Shizuo was, chatting happily to Malfoy. A strange, burning feeling started to stir in his chest. Whatever it was, Izaya knew he didn't like it at all. 

"Oi, Izaya! Are you just gonna stand there or sit in the seat I saved for you?"

The black-haired teen was jolted from his thoughts by the newly Sorted student, who was waving at him. Draco had turned to him with a smirk, which annoyed the male. He made his way over to where the two blondes were. 

"Draco, could ya move please? I told you you could stay until Izaya arrived." Shizuo poked the other who slowly got up. If anything, it looked like he was reluctant to leave.

"Fine, fine." Draco sighed. "But tossing me aside for Izaya breaks my heart." The smaller teen put a hand on his chest and put on a fake hurt expression.

"I wasn't-!" the taller started, but was cut off.

"Don't worry, I'm only messing with you." the other drawled, ruffling the mocha-eyed teen's hair, but was slapped away a second later. "We can talk later or something." With that, the Malfoy heir walked off to his group of friends.

Izaya was glaring holes into the back of Draco's head. What did his fellow Slytherin want to accomplish? He'd confront him later...

The raven sat down and took out what he'd need for the class. Shizuo had already done that. Just as Izaya opened his mouth to ask why the blonde had been talking to Draco, everyone had settled in their seats and were staring in the same direction. The ravenette hadn't noticed that Professor Umbridge was already seated at the teacher's desk. She had a shiny smile on her face as she scanned the whole class.

"Well, good afternoon!" she exclaimed brightly. A few muttered 'good afternoons' were heard in reply.

"Tut, tut. That won't do, now, will it?" the plump witch said, eyes wide and smile still in place. "I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!" 

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." they chanted back. Izaya rolled his eyes. He glanced over to Shizuo, who had propped his arm onto the desk and was now supporting his head with his hand. The blonde was staring at the desk, seemingly getting more immersed by it by the second.

"-as it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Shizuo was jolted from his examination of the desk at these words.from Around the room, students were sharing very gloomy and unhappy looks. Izaya sighed and withdrew his wand, not at all looking forward to what came next. Contrary to what the woman had just said, she'd taken out her own wand and had tapped the blackboard with it. Words started writing themselves up instantly.

Defense Against the Dark Arts  
A Return to Basic Principles 

"Well now, your teaching this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Professor Umbridge started, referring to the numerous teachers that had taken the job, each lasting a year. The raven was now quickly losing the little interest he had for this class, preferring to gaze out the huge windows that were all around the class.

"The constant changing of teachers..."

The mousey-haired woman's voice had began to fade a bit. Looks like the teen would spend the class staring at clouds... Fun...  
_____________________time skip...

"Using defensive spells?" A small, high-pitched laugh pulled Izaya back from his cloud watching. He had imagined one of them being a fish for some reason. He turned his attention to the matter at hand... whatever it was...

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron half-shouted.

'We're not using magic? What a great class this is.' Izaya thought sarcastically. 'And how are we meant to defend ourselves if we're attacked?' 

"And your name is?" the short witch said to Dean, who had put up his hand.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" the Gryffindor began. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," The infuriating woman flashed a fake smile. "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-"

The professor cut across him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wisards in this class, very irresponsible indeed- not to mention," Professor Umbridge let out a nasty laugh. "extremely dangerous half-breeds. She said the last sentence with malice and disgust laced within her voice.

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Dean furiously yelled, "he was the best we ever-"

Izaya had stopped listening to the conversation, having nothing to offer. Indeed, he did agree with Dean that Remus Lupin had been the best so far, but he had a fair bit of discomfort towards half-breeds. After all, the professor had turned and nearly harmed three students, which didn't sit well with the raven. 

"Your hand is not up, Mr Thomas!" 

The argument continued for another few minutes. Professor Umbridge had the final word in it, giving Harry a detention and sending him to Professor McGonagall. 

"Well now, class." She sat back behind the teachers desk. "Resume reading 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. Off you go. "

The classroom was filled with silence once more.   
_____________________time skip... 

"God, that was such a boring class!" Malfoy exclaimed, stretching. 

Malfoy, Izaya, Kadota and Shizuo were making their way to the Great Hall. Izaya had half a mind to ditch the group, it's not like they'd notice. 

"So, what do you think of Hogwarts so far, Shizuo?" the smaller blonde asked. "Better than Durmstrang?"

"Uh, well, it's a good school, " he began. "But, I think the classes at Durmstrang taught us a lot more. I didn't learn anything in most of them here."

"Oh really?" Draco sneered. "My father was actually going to send me there, but mother intervend. And I bet you didn't know what a Draught of Peace was. Did you know that if you put in all of the powdered moonstone and porcupine quills it-"

"-lessens the chance of the hellebore exploding, but rises the potency of the unicorn horn, as it carries toxins that normally check and sometimes purify something poisoned. It also might carry poison of the things it had purified." Shizuo finished the sentence for the teen, who now had a speechless look on his face. 

"You're smarter than you look." remarked Kadota, smirking slightly. 

"I try."

The group arrived at the Hall after a while, which was already packed with students. They split to their respected tables, Kadota and Shizuo to Gryffindor, and Izaya and Draco to Slytherin. The ravenette and the blonde joined up with Shiki and Akabayashi, who somehow made room for them at the chaotic table. 

"So, first day back, how was it?" Shiki said, his plate already full with food. 

"It was so-so." Malfoy replied as Izaya remained silent and started putting food on his plate. 

"We saw you were talking to Heiwajima. Making aquaintances with him?" the Red Demon half growled out. 

"Actually yes, we were." the auburn-eyed teen spoke softly. "And he is nothing like you said so far."

"Ohhh. So that monster is trying to blend in, is he?" Akabayashi spat harshly. "The little shi-"

"Aka, please. Not over dinner as well." Shiki interrupted tersely. "All you did today was complain about him."

"He did?" Draco sounded surprised. "What's so bad about him? He's rather shy as well so, I'm not sure how he's a monster. Wait, is shy the word...?" He trailed off into his own thoughts. 

"I'm warning you two. Stay away from him. He's dangerous." the red-head stated in a low voice. He then finished off his plate and grabbed his bag. "Yo Shiki, you finished? I'm heading back to the dorms."

The brunette sighed and got up slowly, taking his bag. "I'm coming, just give me one second." He turned to the younger males. "I apologize on behalf of Mizuki's behavior. He is probably just saying all that since he's lost to your friend one too many times. A 'tch' from Akabayashi sounded in the background. "Well, enjoy the rest of your meal." And with that, the two left. 

"Huh, lost one too many times..? I wonder how many..?"

"Mmm." Izaya hummed, not really listening. He stood up suddenly and turned to the other, surprising the blonde. "Malfoy, are you finished eating? I actually want to talk to you."

"You want to talk?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "That's a first but I'm not complaining." He remained seated. "Well, talk."

"I thought we could go somewhere more private." the raven said, picking up his bags. "It's a personal matter with a friend, you see. I'm having a bit of trouble with coming up with something for them, and I really don't want others to overhear."

"Fair enough. Where do you want to go? Any particular place?" he queried, standing up and getting his bag.

"Just outside the Hall will do. Not many people should be there at this time."

The two boys made their way out of the Hall and down a corridor, where it was pretty desolate and only had one or two students hanging around. The raven kept walking to the end and Draco followed, becoming more and more suspicious.

"Why are we so fa-!"

Izaya swiftly spun around, punching Malfoy square in the jaw. Before the other had time to recover, the ravenette quickly said 'Incarcerous'. A rope appeared from thin air and looped itself neatly around the dazed boy. 

"What was that for?! You ass! What are you doing?!" Draco shouted angrily, furiously struggling against the rope.

"That," the raven teen stated calmly. "Was for what you did to Shizu-chan. I don't like how you made him suffer having a potion in his eye on the very first day. Then you have the gall to decide to become friends with him."

"I only did that for a bit of fun! I didn't know it would get in his eye, I thought it'd just spill on the floor!"

"Well you thought wrong, didn't you. I wonder, what would a 'reformed' Malfoy would look like, ne~?" Izaya feigned a thoughtful look, a despicable glint in his eyes. "Ooh, I know~!" The teen waved his wand around. 

"You wouldn't dar-!"

"Densaugeo."

The blonde's front teeth grew to an alarmingly enormous size, going over his bottom lip and just about touching his chin. He tried to express his anger but all it came out as was 'MMMMHHHMM!'. Izaya cupped his ear and leaned in closer, smirking.

"Are you trying to say something~? I'm afraid I can't understand~."

"UURMMMAAAHHHHMMMNNNN!!!!"

Draco furiously lashed out with his legs, sending a vicious kick to Izaya's stomach. Of course, the teen dodged it with ease, still wearing a mocking smirk. He shook his head and waggled his finger, making a tutting sound.

"Now, now, no need to get violent~. I'll have to do something about that~. Locomotor Mortis."

The Malfoy heir's legs automatically snapped together, making him fall over. He shot a menacing glare at the raven, who let out a little laugh.

"Oh, what's wrong~? Wait! I know what it is~!" Izaya rooted through his bag and pulled out a pair of bunny ears and a tail. He than tried to attach both onto his fellow Slytherin, who snapped at him when he attempted to put the ears on. Instead, the auburn-eyed teen chose the safest way possible and used the Levitating charm. 

"My, my~! Don't you just make an amazing sight~!" the teen exclaimed, admiring his handiwork. "I do wish I could do more, but I can't play with you all the time. I do have other friends~. I'd run along now if I were you~. Well, hop along is more appropriate, wouldn't you say~? Such a shame the Hospital Wing is quite a bit away and your friends don't know how to reverse any of these spells~. Ta-ta, hopefully this won't damage your pride too much now~." 

Ignoring the teen's protests and shouts (can they be called that?) of indignation, Izaya took off and left Malfoy. He had originally planned to do some of his homework but now he didn't feel like it. He turned a corner and started making his way to the Slytherin dorms. Maybe he'd just go for a small nap or something?

"T-there you are!" 

Izaya's eyes widened as he turned around to see Shizuo... with both of his pest sisters clinging onto one half of him, literally. The poor blonde had Mairu on his back and she kept moving around while Kururi had latched onto his arm, looking like nothing could move her. The smaller male facepalmed. Of course the two troublemakers had to take a liking to Shizuo. The raven than noticed that the twins were looking at a black, furry ball that the taller teen was holding out of their reach. He seemed to be trying to shake the two off of him.

"-No! For the last time, you're- hey! -Stop! You said this was Izaya's cat! Stop it! -Argh!"

'My cat..? Serapha?! He found her?!'

As soon as the raven heard that sentence, the fur ball resting in the palm of Shizuo's hand came into visibility. Her eyes were dialated and she was clearly terrified of what was going on. Just as the younger male rushed to help, Mairu tugged at Shizuo's arm, causing him to jerk suddenly. Serapha hissed and leaped onto the blonde's face, who shouted in shock. The three than toppled to the ground, the feline jumping off at the last second. She rushed over to her owner, who scooped her up into his arms. He than walked over to where they were sprawled out on the ground.

"What is going on?" He glared at the twins accusingly, to which Mairu pouted at.

"Shizu-nii won't let us play with Serapha. He's acting selfish and took her off us!"

"(...cat... play...)"

"Oi! Don't make me look like the bad guy! You were about to practice spells and stuff on the poor cat!" the blonde's voice cut in. Izaya stared at the pests in astonishment and anger. How dare they try that! 

"I thought I told you not to touch Serapha." he scolded, still glaring sharply. "I'll inform mother if you lay a finger on her. I would punish you myself but Shizu-chan is here."

Mairu stuck out her tongue. "You just don't want to look bad in front of your boyfriend."

"(...love...)" Kururi murmered.

Izaya blushed furiously. Boyfriend? Where did they get that idea? He cleared his voice.

"Excuse me? I do believe Shizu-chan and I are strictly friends." The raven's brow twitched.

"But you came up with a pet name for him! And you never have done that! We don't even have pet names, and we're your sisters!"

"Maybe that's because he's actually nice and doesn't try to kill my pet. Ever thought of that, ne~?"

"Wait... Why do I have a pet name? And why does it make me sound like I'm a girl?" Shizuo asked.

"It's not like anyone will know." Izaya waved him off. "Anyway, can we go outside? I'm bored here and I don't want to deal with these two brats ~." As he said this, he wrapped his arm around Shizuo's. "Please~?"

"Uh, sure. I don't mind." the blonde said. The duo started walking to the exit to the school grounds. The twins stood up and watched them leave. Through the 'sibling link' they thought the exact same thing.

'Exactly like a couple.' 

________on the school grounds...

(Izaya's P.O.V)

"She seems to have taking a liking to you."

Shizu-chan was currently playing with my cat, sitting on the floor. He had one of those Muggle cat toys. I didn't get why she was so interested in it. All it was was a... piece of fluff on a flexible stick? Serapha has never been interested with toys so I figure it's just Shizu-chan. He stood up and sat down beside me, my feline following him closely and snuggling into his lap. He started searching her behind her ears, this making her purr.

"I really like animals... They're way more understanding than most humans." He frowned but smiled fondly at Serapha, who seemed to smile back. I felt a small bit of jealousy stir inside me for some reason, but it wasn't for Shizu-chan. It was for my cat, I realized. Why am I jealous of my cat?! 

"Maybe it's because he's paying more attention to the kitty." my devil's advocate whispered. 

Come off it. No way. Its probably nothing and I'm just imagining it. I glanced over to the two, catching a glimpse of a dazzling smile on Shizu-chan's face. I quickly looked down at the grass, feeling a blush coming and my jealousy spike a bit. One day... I... I want him to smile like that again... but not for a cat... for me... possibly..? The image of him smiling at me made my face grow even redder. 

"Umm, are you okay?"

"Y-yes! Why I'm quite fine, thank you for asking!" I managed out, flustered. What am I thi-what is he doing?! Shizu-chan had pressed his forehead against mine. Is he checking my temperature? Isn't this way normally what couples do?! Mairu and Kururi's voices echoed in his head.

'Exactly like a couple.'

Eeehhhhhh?!?!?! What? Why are their voices in my head? I don't get it. No, Izaya, keep a calm head. Whoooh, okay, I am calm... ish...

"Well, your temperature is normal so, you don't have a fever." Shizu-chan confirmed as he pulled away. "That's a relief." He sat back against the tree behind us and closed his eyes. I looked at him curiously.

"Ano, do you have any pets?" I asked.

He opened one eye. "Yeah, I have a dog back in 'Bukuro and two owls here."

"What are they like, the owls?" Two owls and a dog? We have a family owl. Mairu and Kururi take care of him.

"I can call them so you can see for yourself. I'd cover my ears, though." I quickly covered mine, wanting to see them. He put his fingers to his mouth and let out a long, ear-piercing, high pitched whistle. Even with my ears covered, I winced. A few seconds of silence followed, then, I saw them. I'm not sure of the species, but they looked very similar in shape.

One of them had a striking brownish-orange plumage. On the underside, it was a paler shade. It's eyes were a mix between amber and orange. It's wing beats were powerful, cutting through the air easily.

￼

The other had a grey, white and dark grey plumage. The underside of the wings was more white with bits of grey. It had bright yellow eyes that gleamed brilliantly. It looked as equally powerful as the other, just slightly smaller.

￼

They looked beautiful together, gliding side by side, the wind not bothering them in the slightest. After a bit of flying about, they turned in sync and swooped towards us.

"Ah... shit. I don't have my gloves... Oh, well." 

Shizu-chan walked away from the tree and stuck out his arms. Is he going to let them land on him? As the owls got closer I noticed they were bigger than I originally assumed. He's going to let those two massive avians land on him?! What about their talons? Both of them landed with little noise. As they settled, he brought them over to me. I couldn't help but stare in awe at them. They returned it with an unblinking stare of their own. 

"Well, here they are. I know they look like the same species but they're not." Shizu-chan gestured by moving his arm slightly. I noticed their talons, though not too deep, had dug into his skin. "This," He nodded towards the bigger of the two. "Is Kyōryokuna, meaning powerful, elite. He is an eagle owl. The other," The blonde nodded at the grey one. "Is Shiryoku, which means locate, sight. He is a great horned owl."   
The magnificent birds kept their gaze on me, as if they were scrutinizing and seeing if I was worthy of their attention.

"They're breathtaking..." I trailed off, wanting nothing more than to touch them. I could tell they were well kept, as their feathers looked glossy and soft. Shiroyoku seemed to hold an intimidating air of wisdom while Kyōryokuna held an air of dominance and authority. Even if they were only owls, each seemed rather...scary. Our family owl was full of pride and refinement, but his presence would seem very small to these two. 

"Ne~, where did you get them? Eyelops Owl Emporium?" The owls there were very high in standards, we got ours from there as a chick.

Shizu-chan shook his head. "Nope, I sort of took them in back in Durmstrang. Two kids had left them at the school as chicks and I found them hiding in one of the classrooms. They were pretty young but had nearly all their flight feathers."

"What did your parents say?" I inquired, cocking my head to the side. "Did they approve?"

"Well, we already had an owl at the time so they didn't really mind. Once they didn't disturb anything and kept what they hunted outside, that is." Shizu-chan let them down on the ground and sat down again. He stroked them both, and they leaned into his touch.

"Mrroww."

I looked down to see Serapha rubbing against me, wanting affection. I gladly obliged, stroking her silky fur. We spent a bit of time just sitting in comfortable silence, giving our pets a lot of adoration. Shiroyoku even came over to me and let md stroke him. His plumage was softer than I imagined. Unfortunately, Serapha didn't like him that much. Kyōryokuna on the other hand ignored me completely, choosing to stay with his owner the whole time. Oh well, everyone's different.

At around half six we went back inside. Shizu-chan's owls stayed on his shoulders. I asked him if he'd like to go to the library to start the twelve inch essay Snape had given us. He stayed yes, which made me really happy. Before we made our way to the library the blonde told his owls to go back to the Owlery. Serapha had wandered off, as she usually does, so I wasn't concerned. As we entered, the place wasn't packed, per se, but it wasn't empty either. After a while students started to leave. By the time we had finished, there was only a few scattered here and there. 

"Ne~ Shizu-chan?" I said as we walked down the corridor. "Are you going to bed now?"

"Nah. It's only eight. I think I might stay up a bit longer. What about you?"

"I think I'll call it a day." I yawned and stretched. As much as I want to hang out with Shizu-chan, I need my beauty sleep. 

"Oh, okay then." the taller said, slightly crestfallen. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya~." I waved at him, and he waved back and left. I walked back to the Slytherin dorms, yawning once again. Malfoy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle we're already asleep. I silently changed into my nightly attire and brushed my teeth. As soon as I got under the blankets I was overcome with a wave of sleepiness. 

Tomorrow's another day...

________________to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages&Years:  
> Izaya: 15, 5th year
> 
> Shizuo: 15, 5th year
> 
> Mairu&Kururi: 12, 3rd year
> 
> Shiki: 16, 6th year
> 
> Akabayashi: 16, 6th year
> 
> Shinra: 15, 5th year
> 
> Kadota: 15, 5th year
> 
> Draco: 15, 5th year
> 
> Blaise: 15,5th year
> 
> Pansy: 15, 5th year
> 
> Crabbe: 15, 5th year
> 
> Goyle: 15, 5th year  
> ________________________________  
> A/N: Well, 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! I hope you all have an amazing time! Also, I might write a special chappie on Halloween, but no promises, Mkay? Anyway, thanks for reading! Till next time! Nya! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyos! Its me! Here's an early update for you guys! Since I've put my other stories on Hiatus I can focus more on this fanfic since I've been on a roll for a while. I have changed the timetable again since I found out that they can go to Hogsmeade on Friday. Oh yeah! WHO ELSE IS WATCHING YURI!!! ON ICE?! IF YOU ARE SAY AYE! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Nya! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135

(3rd Person P.O.V) 

As the days rolled by Shizuo quickly adjusted to most of the classes, Care for Magical Creatures easily becoming his favourite. Izaya hadn't seen Malfoy out of classes at all, really. The ravenette suspected his fellow Slytherin was plotting a revenge scheme. Currently, he was in History of Magic. As he found interest in a crack in the ceiling, he remembered what Shizuo had told him earlier. 

____________________Flashback... 

"Hey Izaya." a certain blonde greeted, earning the usually quiet, raven teen's attention in an instant.

"Ohayo, Shizu-chan." He smiled gently. "To what do I owe the pleasure of garnering your sight this early in the morning~?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Well, today is Friday and normally students go to... Hogsmeade? Yeah. So I wanted to ask if you could come with me to hang out."

Izaya felt a fuzziness of... something grow in his chest. The ravenette smiled a sweeter, happier smile. Wasn't this a lovely surprise after having breakfast?

"Why, I would be delighted to accompany you~." he replied, heart soaring as Shizuo's face lit up.

"Okay, that's great! I'll see you at three, than. Ja ne!" The auburn-eyed teen watched his taller friend disappear into the crowd of people, rushing off to his first class of the day. He turned, supposing he should get going as well, and started off to his next destination.

end of Flashback...____________

Izaya couldn't wait for the stupid class to end. The teen already knew all of this. His mother had drove him into it at a young age for some reason. Maybe he shouldn't have complained about having nothing to do... Anyways, after he had Transfiguration, and D.A.D.A after that. 

'If only Professor Binns wasn't such a bore...' The raven leaned back in his chair and sighed, how much longer until the torture would en-

The bell rung suddenly, loudly echoing around the classroom. Quicker than anybody could start packing, Izaya rushed out, even before the ghost could float through the wall or something. The teen decided he'd ask for the homework later if the professor did give any. 

'I'm finally out of that cursed so called 'class'.' he thought happily. 'Next up is Transfiguration, which is good fun at times.' 

Izaya started making his way to the right class, hoping to run into someone or talk to. Unfortunately, the corridors were to crowded and he could barely pick out who's from which house, never mind one of his friends. The raven was having quite a bit of trouble navigating through it, which is unusual for him. 

'Screw this damn crowd! Why is it so packed? Did something happen?' he thought, albeit angrily. All the teen wanted was to escape and reach his desired destination. He bet Shizuo wouldn't have a problem, since he was so tall. Huffing out in annoyance, Izaya kept walking.   
____________________time skip...

(Izaya's P.O.V)

"Yo ho, Izaya-kun!"

I sat down in my usual place as I ignored the Ravenclaw's greeting completely, too immersed in my thoughts. Every time there was a class change, the crowd density went up. I just don't get it. What was going on?

"-ou see it as well, Izaya?" Shizu-chan asked me, his head tilting to the side. Huh? See what? No I'm perplexed. What did I miss out on?

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. I really need to clarify a few things. Everyone stared at me like I had grown two heads.

Dota-chin sighed. "You really do just try rush to class... And here I thought you weare observant..." I gave him a glare, would someone just tell me?

"Well, you know how today's corridors were all crowded?" Shinra said. I nodded. "That was because everyone was trying to catch a glimpse of the new wolf that Dumbledore had mentioned at the feast."

Huh? Wolf? Well, I didn't hear the end of his speech that night so... 

"Wolf? But what's so special about a wolf?" I asked.

"It's not like a normal wolf for one thing." Dota-chin cut in. "It is more... bulky? And it's really fast. It's stronger too, apparently. This morning, it was seen running around on the grounds before disappearing into the Forbidden Forest."

"Ah... Did he say it was going to be used in a class?" I want to see this wolf. It has peaked my curiosity. "Is the wolf docile?"

"Professor Dumbledore said that even though it is quite peaceful, it is new to the surroundings and isn't used to people, so it won't be examined in a class. " Shizu-chan spoke, playing with a piece of grass. 

Well, that's a disappointment. I'll just have to see what it looks like myself. I turned to where Shiki-san and Aka usually sit, but they weren't there. I guess they were off doing their own business.

"So, Shizuo-kun. I heard you have two pet owls. Care to show them to us?" Shinra scooted over towards him. 

Too close.

Right now, I feel like getting a knife and throwing it at him. That is, if I had a knife. He was now practically lying on Shizu-chan, who was leaning away in discomfort. 

"I-I can call them if you want." the blonde stuttered.

"Ooh! Yes please! I wanna see 'em!" He shifted a bit closer.

I hope Shinra has good dodging skills.

 

"I would recommend for everyone to cover their ears." Shizu-chan's voice interrupted my thoughts. I quickly covered them as everyone else followed suit. He whistled the same sharp pitch like last time. I still winced, as did the rest of the group. How the owls can bear it beats me. Quicker than before, they seemed to swoop out of nowhere, Kyōryokuma in the lead. I smirked as the other two stared at them in amazement. The owls circled the area and shot towards us, Shizu-chan stepping in front of our group. It seems that he didn't have his gloves this time either. Kyō seemed to be accelerating but I realised that Shiroyoku was starting to slow. He than made a downbeat with it's wings and shot back into the sky, resuming its circulation. Shizu-chan smiled as Kyō landed on his arm and looked up to Shiro. 

"Woah! It's so cool!" Shinra gasped, eagerly reaching out his hand to stroke the bird, but only got a sharp snap from his beak in return.

"Ehh?! Why won't  it let me pet it?"

"What's their names?" Dota-chin asked while Shinra pouted. "And why is the other one staying in the sky?" 

"This one is Kyōryokuma. The other in the sky, that's Shiroyoku." I answered absent mindly, gazing up at Shiro.

"How do you know their names?" The brunette turned to me.

"He's met them before. I showed him them yesterday." Shizu-chan replied, making Shinra look at him. "And to answer your question, Kadota, I'm not too sure." The blonde paused. "But, he does seem to be sulking up there."

"Sulking? You can tell?" I inquired. How can he tell? Is it something to do with owner and pet bonds?

"Yeah, I can. See the way he's flying?" Shizu-chan pointed at Shiro, who glanced at us once before letting out a screech. I... don't get it. What is he trying to say?

Seeing the little confusion that was expressed on my face, he moved beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. I tried as hard as I could to dismiss the redness that was threatening to blossom on my cheeks. Damnit Shizu-chan! Why must I feel this way around him?! "Shiro normally flies with more grace and elagance than power." he began, eyes watching his bird. I looked up as well. I now noticed something was slightly... off about the horned owl's flight . "Right now, when he flaps his wings, the beats are sloppy and furious. Plus, he started slowing down and shot right back into the sky, as if he was mad."

"I see... but what is he mad about?"

Shizu-chan sighed, looking a bit irritable. "I'm pretty sure it's because I forgot to give him a treat last night... Even though he knows he doesn't need them." Said 'he' screeched once again.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Dota-chin's voice made me startle a bit. I had forgotten about him and Shinra.

"I'll probably apologise later. It isn't the first time this has happened..." he sighed again and let go of me. Now I feel disappointed... for some reason...

Shizu-chan spent the last ten minutes trying to get Shiro to land. It looked quite funny, watching him plead up to the sky. Unfortunately, the avian was as stubborn as a mule and flew off as soon as the bell rung. 

"Damn owl... I'll get him later..." Shizu-chan growled out. I laughed at this, and he retorted with a glare with no meaning behind it.

"Well, you did put on a good show~." Shizu-chan lunged playfully at me, which I dodged. 

"Izaya..." he said in a half threatening voice.

"Sorry Shizu-chan, but you're going to make us late~."

"Hmph... I'll get you..."

"Sure, Shizu-chan, sure..."

____________________time skip...

(3rd Person P.O.V)

3:47pm...

Izaya and Shizuo had head off to the charming village of Hogsmeade. For the blonde, it was a completely new experience. They were wearing casual clothes. The taller male wearing a brown hoodie, white t-shirt and jeans while the other wore a red top, a black jacket and jeans. The duo were now walking side by side, Izaya giving him a little information on each shop. 

"I should take you to the Shrieking Shack." Izaya supposed, facing Shizuo as he walked backwards. "You've already seen Zonko's, the Post Office, Tomes & Scrolls and a bunch of other shops."

"...Shrieking Shack..?" the taller of the two inquired. "What is it? Is it enchanted to shriek or something?"

The ravenette laughed. "Nope! It just got it's name because, well... Remember when the Thomas kid mentioned a Professor known as 'Lupin'?" The blonde paused for a second and then nodded his head, recalling the kid's burst of sudden anger. "Yeah. The Ministry woman said something about 'filthy half-breeds' before that..." 

Izaya caught a sudden tense in Shizuo's form, but dismissed it.

"You see, Professor Lupin was a werewolf." the blonde's mocha-coloured eyes widened. "Even though he was one, he was also the best teacher we ever had. He made class interesting and fun. Nothing like the sorry excuse we have now." The raven scoffed. "He made me rethink what I originally assumed what werewolves were..." Izaya trailed off. "Anyway, look! You can see the Shrieking Shack!" He pointed at it once he turned around. It was only a few hundred metres away and the ravenette felt a need to run so...

"Race you!"

Before Shizuo could respond Izaya had somehow snatched his wand and raced off towards the old shack. The blonde, not liking having his wand taken, felt (and this is putting it mildly) like he wanted to rip out a stop sign from the ground and throw it at his friend. He raced after the smaller teen, slowly catching up thanks to his long strides. Unfortunately for the mocha-eyed teen, his smaller friend made it difficult by jumping over and swerving around lots of different obstacles. Just as Izaya neared their destination he was tackled by Shizuo, who managed to growl out a 'Got you!' The ravenette struggled for a bit until he noticed the position they were in, and froze. His taller counterpart was pretty much pinning him down to the ground with his hands holding his wrists and legs at his sides so he couldn't escape. Well, in Shizuo's mind, that was what it looked like. In Izaya's, he got a whole other picture. 

"Give me my wand." the blonde uttered, slightly out of breath from the short sprint. 

"Make me~" Before the ravenette could stop himself the words had already tumbled out. He gasped and quickly shut his mouth, a blush forming on his cheeks. He adverted his eyes and turned his head to the side, feeling his heart beat erratically against his rib cage. 

'Shit! Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?!' he thought furiously. 'Now what is he go-'

"Make you~? Oh I know a way that'll definitely have you at my mercy~." The taller teen smirked and leaned closer, placing his hands on Izaya's chest. With their noses almost touching the blonde started trailing his hands downwards, resting them on the others sides. The raven felt as though his face was on fire. Was Shizuo going to do what he thought he was?

"Are you ticklish, flea?"

'Huh..?'

The ravenette's reply was cut off as the blonde began to mercilessly tickle his sides. He let out gasps of laughter, trying to squirm out of the way, but all was in vain. The two spent a good fifteen minutes reveling in their antics, much to Izaya's chagrin. After, they lay sprawled out on the grass, content with the comfortable silence. Shizuo did get his wand back, as it was now stowed away in his bag. 

"I never thought you would end up choking on laughter..." the blonde stated as he sat up. 

Izaya pouted and turned away from his taller friend.

"Awww, flea~. Don't be like that. I said I was sorry." Shizuo edged closer to the auburn-eyed teen, nudging him in the process. The raven tried to shift away but was pulled into the blonde's embrace. He was glad the taller of the two was hugging him from behind, because now his face was a beautiful shade of light crimson. 

"F-flea..?" Izaya squeaked out, not at all flustered with the sudden hug. 

"Yeah... I decided it would be your pet name. Since I'm 'Shizu-chan'." 

"Why 'flea'?" he questioned.

"Why 'Shizu-chan?" Shizuo retorted.

"Shizu-chaaaan~" the now newly named raven whined.

"Fleeeeaaaaa~" cooed the blonde.

Izaya sighed as he saw arguing was futile. The other still had his arms wrapped around him.

"Erm, Shizu-chan? Can you let go of me please?" He honestly wanted the other male to hold him forever but they would never get back at this rate. 

"Fine." Shizuo loosened his arms and stood up. He checked the time on his watch.

"Oi flea, it's now quarter past four."

"Hai, hai..." Izaya sighed and got up, smoothing out any creases in his shirt. The duo started to head back to Hogwarts, chatting a bit along the way. They walked past the previous shops, Shizuo having already forgotten what a few of them were. 

"Before we leave I forgot to show you one more popular shop." the raven said, glancing back at the blonde. 

"Another one? It better be quick..." the taller teen grumbled, walking after his friend. They stopped a few metres away from it. 

"This here is Honeydukes. It is a sweet sh-! Shizu-chan?!" As soon as he had heard the word 'sweet', the blonde had rushed into the shop, leaving Izaya standing alone outside. Izaya didn't exactly like it in there so he decided to wait a minute or two so his counterpart could look around. Two minutes turned into ten somehow and just as the raven was going in to find Shizuo, out the taller came with a bag full of sweets. A very big bag, full to the brim with sweets. The smaller male stared incredulously at the blonde, wondering how the blonde would finish all of those without getting a stomach ache and before they expired.

"Ne~ Shizu-chan, didn't you buy a bit too much?" The ravenette eyed the candy with disdain.

"I did?" Shizuo looked puzzled. "I thought this was too little..."

Izaya rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Shizu-chan... How bad is your sweet tooth..?"

"Mmm, well, I haven't gotten any cavities from it so... Not too bad, I guess." As the blonde had said this he had unwrapped a fairly big lollipop and had placed it in his mouth. How could you not get cavities if you buy that amount of sweets? This guy...

Izaya shook his head as the pair made their way to the school. Along the way Shizuo had offered the raven multiple times, but the teen had politely declined each time. By the time they arrived at their destination it was around twenty to five. Shizuo had mentioned about going to watch the Gryffindor Qudditch team tryouts and since they had eaten in Hogsmeade, they decided to go straight to the pitch.The team was setting up the equipment, Beater bats and broomsticks alike. The case that held the four balls was open, with the Quaffle, the two Bludgers and the Snitch all safely secured inside. Only, there wasn't two Bludgers in the case at all.

"Hey Izaya?" 

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

"Hogwarts hasn't ever lost any Bludgers by any chance?" the blonde questioned.

The raven frowned. He hadn't noticed one was missing. "I don't believe they have, no. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems to be that there is one missing from the case and I'm just wondering wher-"

Shizuo didn't get to finish his sentence as the 'lost' Bludger smashed into the back of his skull.  
________________to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages&Years:  
> Izaya: 15, 5th year
> 
> Shizuo: 15, 5th year
> 
> Mairu&Kururi: 12, 3rd year
> 
> Shiki: 16, 6th year
> 
> Akabayashi: 16, 6th year
> 
> Shinra: 15, 5th year
> 
> Kadota: 15, 5th year
> 
> Draco: 15, 5th year
> 
> Blaise: 15,5th year
> 
> Pansy: 15, 5th year
> 
> Crabbe: 15, 5th year
> 
> Goyle: 15, 5th year  
> ________________________________  
> A/N: Aaaannnnndddd, that's a wrap! I might be able to write another and post it on Sunday but I'm not too sure. Well, thank you for reading. Oh, yeah! 
> 
> Ohayo- Good morning
> 
> Ja ne- See you later/Bye
> 
> Was that all the Japanese? I think it was... With that done, I can start writing the next chappie, see you! Nya
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of this is written in Shizuo's P.O.V. Sorry if it sucks! ^_^||

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"Shizu-chan!"

The blonde groaned and clutched his head in pain, blood already dripping from the blow. He was leaning forward, looking like his was trying to suppress something. Godamnit, it fucking hurt! Out of the corner of the taller's eye he could see Izaya, who was shocked to see the male hadn't been knocked out by that fatal hit. 

-"Shit! A kid was just hit with the loose Bludger!"  
-"Quick! Get Madam Pomfrey!"  
-"Somebody catch the damn thing before anyone else is injured!"

All the shouting that was going on was aggravating Shizuo. He didn't hear what they were saying. He didn't see the concerned look the raven was giving him as he kneeled down in front of him, nor did he feel the blood that was running down his face.

All he knew was that he needed to destroy the fucking ball that had made him snap.

"That's it..." The blonde growled lowly as he raised himself to full height, looking for the Bludger. He had held his temper long enough. It was pointless. How could a monster like him ever learn to keep calm, especially after all the shit he'd been put through for ten fucking long years.

"Shizuo, don't try any sudden movements or-!" The ravenette's breath hitched as he took in the look in the other's eyes. It was the same look that he'd given Akabayashi, raging, wild, and filled with anger. 

"Where is it..?" The taller teen asked, his murderous gaze scanning the area. 

Izaya attempted to calm him. "Shizu-chan, we need to get to the Hos-!"

"I asked where is it..." the blonde half snarled, making his raven-haired companion back away. Shizuo was pissed and was trying his best to not lash out at him.

"Don't lash out at the flea... He's only concerned for your well being... You can smash the Bludger instead.

Before Izaya could answer the Bludger came whizzing back, aiming straight for the duo. Shizuo stepped in front of him, and charged right at the black ball. He swung his arm at the thing, sending it flying into one of the stands. The Bludger, despite having a decent sized dent in it, shot into the sky and flew downwards, aiming for the blonde again. This time, Shizuo violently sent it skyrocketing into the air with a kick, which would normally smash quite a few bones at the speed the damn thing was going.

The team and every other person had all but tried to stop the mad destruction that they were witnessing. The transfer that had joined wasn't just unfriendly, he was a bloody monster! Did Dumbledore know about the kid's insane strength, and if so, were the things the Daily Prophet said true?

So far, said 'monster' had punched, kicked, thrown and smashed the Bludger multiple times, yet it still came back. At one point he had even leaped from the stands and rammed straight into the ball, causing it to again fly into a various amount of equipment. The group of onlookers were wondering how he even had enough time to get on top of the stand and launched himself at the Bludger.

Meanwhile, the blonde was having other thoughts.

'Why the fuck is it only going for me?! What did I ever do!? God damnit, this is so annoying! I'll crush it!! Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!!!!!!!!'

"Fucking pest..." Shizuo glowered at the ball. "GO DIIIIEEEEE!!!"

As Shizuo said this he'd ripped one of the three hoops out of the ground, proceeding to throw it into the air and hitting it squarely. Everyone gasped in astonishment. The teen had just pulled one of the gigantic goals out of the ground and used it like a baseball bat! Was he even human?! The ball was sent crashing into the ground, a huge cloud of dust kicking up. Once it cleared the blonde was still holding onto the pole, breathing heavily, his hair shadowing his eyes. The blonde was hoping that was the final blow, or so help him, he would destroy the whole pitch!

-"Oh God! Look at the Bludger!"  
-"It's been completely mauled..!"  
-"And the pitch-!"  
-"At least we can repair it with a spell..."  
-"He's not normal! A damn beast!"  
-"A monster! He's a monster in a human's skin!"

'Shit... Well done Shizuo, you haven't even been here for a week and you've already screwe up...' Shizuo thought miserably. He knew he was a monster, barely, if not at all human. 

"You may look like us, but underneath all of it is a true beast. You should just stop with the act already, it's not going to work." they had once told him one too many times. But it's not like he wanted to be born like this! It's not his fault that he had abnormal strength! Yet all the same, he was an outcast to society, who jeered and taunted him like a flock of vultures, always hungry for his suffering.

Shizuo Heiwajima. 'Quiet Hero Peaceful Island.' The blonde wished he could be more like his name meant, Shizuo. He wanted society to be like his family name, Heiwajima.

But most of all, he yearned for ridding himself of his destructive power.

____________three weeks later...

(Izaya's P.O.V)

It's been three weeks since Shizu-chan had started to avoid me, around a month since school started. After his outburst on the pitch he was given a weeks detention with Professor McGonagall so I didn't get to see him that much. But on that week in classes, he didn't talk as much. I first assumed it was because he was tired after probably spending most nights doing homework after the detentions, so I left it at that. 

It was also the week where he had started distancing himself from others, as said 'others' treated him differently. Anywhere he went people would scurry around him. Even Shinra and Dota-chin wouldn't go any nearer than three feet, but I'm pretty sure Shinra wants to dissect him... They also said things. Things that made my blood boil. I won't even mention the words they used. Akabayashi seemed particularly happy, smug. Shiki-san was the only one aside from myself who Shizu-chan seemed somewhat comfortable with.

Anyway, after the pitch was repaired and the tryouts were over, I took a peek at the case that held the balls. The section that was meant to hold the loose Bludger was all intact, so it didn't break out on it's own. When I examined it further I found a badge hidden under a loose piece of material. It was gold and silver with quite a few green gems on it. It also had very elegant designs on it. I am keeping it until I figure out who it belongs to, but it looks slightly familiar...

As I arrived at usual spot on the school grounds I noticed Shizu-chan wasn't here. He normally is the first here. Aka, Shiki-san, Shinra and Dota-chin were already sitting down and lazing about. I frowned.

"Ne~, has anyone seen Shizu-chan?" I asked as I sat down, whisking out my wand and creating some food. They all shook their heads. My frown deepened as I studied their expressions, knowing I was making them uncomfortable. Well anyone who was hiding something, that is.

"Hey Izaya-kun? Do you think Shizuo would let me diss-" I gave him an incredulous look. See? I said he would want to dissect him.

"After the way you were to him I really doubt it." I spoke shortly. 

"I don't see why you'd want to hang around that brute." Aka leaned back against the tree. "Even after what you saw."

"He isn't a brute." I shot back quickly. He thinks he can speak like that when he even has a nickname of his own for his violence.

"Geez, you're so defensive of him. You'd never jumped to defend any of us."

"So?"

"I'm just saying. You'd defend a monstrous beast while only knowing him for less than a week-" Shiki gave him a look to stop but the Red Demon waved him off." -but with friends you've known for years, you turn your back on them and let them fend for themselves. One time, you got me in trouble on purpose."

"Maybe that's because..." I gave him a scorching glare. "you are such a conceited, idiotic bastard!"

The rest of them stared at me in shock. I try not to swear when around others, forget at a person's face. But this was an exception, with a very good reason behind it too. 

"Why you little shit!" He stood up and threw a punch, which I dodged. Before he could throw another, I had grabbed my bag and started walking away. For good measure and maybe because I felt like being a prick, I made the food disappear. 

"See you guys sometime." I said coldly, ignoring the sounds of protests from Shinra and speechless looks they were giving me.

________________________________

(Shizuo's P.O.V)

I sighed as I stared up at the sky, sitting somewhere else outside. My two owls along with Serapha were keeping me company. Seraphs was sitting across from me, grooming herself. Kyō and Shiro were testing each others strength again... I better get the first aid kit... I smiled and closed my eyes. Animals are so much better than people, well that's what I thought until I met him. When I asked around the dorm on the first night about a black-haired Slytherin with auburn coloured eyes that seemed to glow red at times everyone asked me why and how did I know him. When I replied, they gave me a relieved look that said 'good, at least that's all' and told me to stay far away from him. But as you can see, I just got closer to him. I found out later that he was apparently one of the most manipulative sadists in the school. Even when I asked other Slytherins in Sixth-year for their opinion on him, they sorta shuddered and said to mind myself.

From the time I'd spent with him, he definitely wasn't a manipulative guy or anywhere near a sadist. He was kind, friendly and cheery. I can't see him as someone who blackmails. And he even cared enough to worry about my safety and health, which is something only my family would do. For the first time, I had fun with someone other than my brother. I was able to laugh, smile and mess with someone who welcomed me into his group of friends. And that all probably went down the drain when he saw a part of me I despise with all my being. 

After all, why would a guy like him want to be friends with a monster?

"Mrrow."

Serapha had rubbed her head against my leg, wanting attention. I petted her head as she started to purr and climbed into my lap. Her fur was really soft, like Izaya's hair, which was also slightly fluffier. His smile flashed through my mind, followed by the look he gave me on the pitch. Why couldn't I hold my temper better? I just lost my only proper friend at th-

"There you are, Shizu-chan~!"

Just as I turned my head I was enveloped by a bundle of robes with a fur trim and a very familiar scent. 

"F-flea?" Doesn't he usually sit with the others? 

"Shizu-chan, why weren't you at the usual place, and why are you avoiding me?" He let go of me and pouted, crossing his legs and sitting down beside me. I didn't say anything.

"Come on Shizu-chan, tell me~.

I started pulling at the grass."Well... I... You saw me on the pitch... I just..."

"-wanted to not hurt me, so you thought I was better off without you." he finished for me. I nodded in confirmation, surprised he knew what I had thought.

"Well, I'm not. I'd rather have you as my only friend." Izaya moved closer to me. "I missed you the past few weeks, it was boring and Malfoy was being annoying." Is it normal to get a warm, fuzzy feeling in a friendship? 

"You missed me?" I asked mischievously. I love that weird feeling, whatever it is. And it only happens around Izaya, especially when he's talking.

"Y-yeah, I missed you a lot." He looked down but I caught a glimpse of redness on his face. Was he... blushing? I pulled his face up so I could see him properly. To my (delight) surprise, he flushed even more. The ravenette looked cute... Can friends call each other cute? 

"You're really cute when you blush." I murmured. 

"H-huh?!" He seemed really flustered now... Did I say something?

"Whoever is your girlfriend is lucky." I said, letting go of his face.

"I don't have a girlfriend..." Izaya muttered, adverting his eyes.

"Oh..." I softly breathed out. "Then a boyfriend? I didn't think you swung way but I don't mind."

"I'm single... I don't really have any interests... I think..." I barely caught the last part, but I didn't pry. So he thinks he might be interested in someone... I wonder who... The thought of Izaya leaving me made an uncomfortable twisting feeling in my stomach. 

"What about you, Shizu-chan? Have you ever been in a relationship?" He had a questioning glint in his eye, which now looked like it was glowing a gentle crimson. I shook my head and leaned back.

"Nah, I never have, and probably never will. Why would any-" Before I knew it Izaya had jumped on me and sat on my middle.

"Don't finish that sentence." the raven spoke firmly. "You are not a beast, a monster or any of that sort. You are one of the kindest, most gentle person I know, and I know a quite a few. So please don't call yourself any of those horrible things. No buts." he pointed a finger art me as I went to protest. 

I laughed quietly, catching him off guard. I took this chance to turn the tables. 

"Sh-Shizu-chaa-!"

Now I was on top, being careful not to hurt him. I gazed down at him, his face now dusted with a heavy blush. Man, never thought I'd meet someone who has confidence in me. I leaned down and hugged him tightly. He hesitantly hugged back. I buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you... for believing in me... and for just being here..."I whispered, taking in his scent. He was cool to the touch and smelt of... cinnamon and autumn... and something that I could just label as Izaya. 

"N-no problem, Shizu-chan. All you have to do now is learn to have more confidence and to love yourself." His voice was sincere and sounded as if he was one hundred percent certain that I could. And maybe I would be able to. 

So this is what friendship is like. It's basically family, except it feels different. Around family, I don't get a fluttery, warm feeling when someone smiles or does something for me. 

Friendship is nice. I don't ever want to be without it. 

I wonder if Izaya feels the same? 

________________to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages&Years:  
> Izaya: 15, 5th year
> 
> Shizuo: 15, 5th year
> 
> Mairu&Kururi: 12, 3rd year
> 
> Shiki: 16, 6th year
> 
> Akabayashi: 16, 6th year
> 
> Shinra: 15, 5th year
> 
> Kadota: 15, 5th year
> 
> Draco: 15, 5th year
> 
> Blaise: 15,5th year
> 
> Pansy: 15, 5th year
> 
> Crabbe: 15, 5th year
> 
> Goyle: 15, 5th year  
> ________________________________  
> A/N: Heyos! Two updates in one week! Awesome! Anyway, even if it isn't an amazing chapter I still like it. I hope I got Shizuo right... Sorry if anyone is OOC, tomorrow I'm back to stupid school so I'll have to leave it at that. Well, thank you for reading, Goodnight/day! Nya! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyos! Here the next chapter, it's not the best but I hope you like it!

(3rd P.O.V)

After that lunchtime meeting the pair seemed to grow even closer. It had been around two weeks now and the dates were getting shorter, as it was now October. Izaya was still trying to figure out who did the badge belong to and if it would lead him to the culprit of the incident on the pitch. He had half a mind to drop it since nothing bad had happened since. This Sunday morning, the duo was joined by Shiki, Akabayashi and Malfoy's gang.

"So you really are the one who demolished the Bludger and the pitch?!" Malfoy's voice drew everyone's attention towards him. Shizuo had his head bowed and muttered out a barely there 'yes'.The smaller blonde's eyes widened and Izaya suddenly felt very protective of the taller teen. He felt as if he could sense the taller's uneasiness.

"I-it's not like I meant to, I-" 

"That is so cool!" Malfoy cut him off, surprising them all. "I kind of wish I had that kind of strength."

'That incident had happened two weeks ago and he only asks now... He was probably trying to work up his courage...'   
Izaya thought, glaring at Draco. He still was working on forgiving him for what he had done with the potion.

The mocha eyed teen was stunned. "Y-you do? Why is that?"

Malfoy took a moment to ponder the question. "I dunno, it just seems cool." He shrugged. "Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise think it would be cool too." The trio nodded in agreement.

"If I could, I would gladly give it to you." Shizuo sighed unhappily. 

"Why don't you like it?" Blaise asked, looking up at the blonde. 

"It's just... I hate violence and with strength like this, coupled with a short temper, you can't avoid violence at all." Shizuo sounded very frustrated. "It's annoying and I hate it. I also hate how I can't control it, either. And, mostly everyone is afraid of me, so in childhood, I basically had no friends."

"Oh... Well, if you put it like that... " Goyle trailed off, glancing over to Crabbe.

"Try think of it positively!" Blaise piped up. "What could your strength be used for?"

"Positively... I could... Help out with lifting stuff..?" the mocha-eyed teen questioned hesitantly.

"That's it, Shizu-chan~." Izaya interrupted, latching onto the taller male's arm. "Wh-"

"But, I probably would end up throwing or breaking it if they were telling me to put it there, move it over, blah, blah, blah." The ravenette frowned as Shizuo shot himself down. 'He could at least keep one good thought... ' Izaya huffed. Every time, the smaller teen had noticed, the blonde thinks of something good about himself he finda a fault in it immediately. And that was a big problem.

"So Shizuo, we don't know much about you, so please, tell us something about yourself. Pansy received a confused look from the blonde, as if it said 'where should I start?'. 

'Now that I think about it, I never really asked much about his life... or about himself...' The raven tried to recall a moment where the pair had talked about Shizuo, but to no avail.

'You two mostly talked about you and what yo did... Well, you talked and he listened... Aren't you a great friend..?' Izaya's devil's advocate echoed. Oh, well in truth, the mocha-eyed teen seemed pretty content with just listening... Then again, Shizuo seemed to look content with anything around the raven, once it wasn't violent or dangerous. Sighing, the smaller male of the duo went back to listening to the conversation.

"Tell us about your birthday, family, anything. We're dying to know." Now everyone's eyes were on Shizuo, who looked slightly nervous. Izaya hugged his companion's arm tighter, trying to reassure the other.

"I am a past Durmstrang student, as you all know... Erm... My birthday is the 28th of January. I live in Ikebukuro with my parents and my younger brother, Kasuka."

"The 28th of January... So you're an Aquarius. To me, you seemed more like a Taurus." Malfoy supplied.

Shizuo chuckled slightly. "I get that a lot. I really don't look like an Aquarius, do I? But, Izaya doesn't look like a Taurus, now does he?"

"..."

"He's a TAURUS?!"

The whole group was shocked at the reveal that the ravenette was a Taurus. The raven never shared his personal information with anyone... Well, he had told Shinra, but Shinra is Shinra so... Maybe these two got their birthdays mixed up or something... They might've switched them for a prank... but as Izaya excelled at lying, Shizuo couldn't even lie to himself, forget to other people. Said ravenette huffed once again, slightly irritated that they barely, if not didn't, believe his counterpart.

-"But! He's so-"  
-"Small, lithe, skinny?"  
-"Yeah!"

"Shizu-chan... I am not small..." Izaya didn't appreciate having his height picked on. He wasn't small, Shizuo was just too tall.

"...A younger brother?" Shiki inquired, moving on to a different subject. "Wait... I don't mean to come across as rude but, is he the kid with an emotionless face and dark brown hair?" The blonde nodded in confirmation.

"Ah, yeah. That's him. The reason he comes across as emotionless is because of me." Shizuo's brow furrowed and a slightly sad expression formed on his face. 

"Brown? Are one of your parents blonde?" Pansy asked as she messed with her hair, missing the look on the male's face.

"Now that you mention it, your hair was brown the first day we met." Akabayashi stated, pointing at the male.

"Its rude to point, Aka."

"Shut up."

"Ne~, ne~, Shizu-chan. Is that true?" Izaya honestly couldn't picture his friend with dark brown hair... Maybe he could... 

...

He than imagined combing a hand through the wild locks of brown... 

'They would probably be soft...' he thought.'...or would it be slightly course from dyeing his hair..?' His musings on Shizuo's hair colour and texture went on for a bit more, thankfully his devil's advocate having no say.

"If you want, I can turn my hair back to its original colour?" Izaya looked up at the taller male with interest, curious to see. 

"Ooh yes please!" Pansy squealed. "Show us!"

The older male pulled out his wand. He muttered something quickly and cast the spell. Almost instantly, the blonde locks began to turn darker, quickly losing their golden hue. The now ex-blonde shook his head, hair swaying side to side before settling. 

"Whoa! You look so different!" Blaise exclaimed, gawking at the taller male. 

"It's a good different!" Malfoy hastily added.

Izaya subconsciously reached up and attempted to touch Shizuo's hair, not realizing everyone was looking. The taller teen bent down so the raven could reach. 

"Soft... as expected... " spoke quietly, running both hands through his companion's hair, earning looks that he didn't care to acknowledge. Right now, the ravenette was in a daze, auburn eyes focused only on the dark brown. 

"Having fun, flea?" Shizuo teased lightly, an amused smile playing in his lips. Draco stared in wonder of how his fellow Slytherin could get so lost in Shizuo.

"Mhm..." The ravenette stayed in his trance-like state, even as the brunette sat down, along with everyone else.

"Flea..?" Akabayashi quipped, wanting to know how the stubborn auburn-eyed teen let someone deem him something so... well, fleaish.

"Well, he calls me Shizu-chan, which I do not approve of, so I call him flea, which he doesn't like." A few smirks were shared among the Japanese students, knowing full well why the ex-blonde had the right to hate the name.

Pansy was a bit perplexed. "Whats wrong with Shizu-chan? I think it's cute."

"What boy wants to be called a nickname that sounds cute?" Blaise retorted.

"Shizuo, is that really the reason?" Draco asked.

"There is another." Shiki saids, smirking. "It's rather amusing."

"No, it's not. -Oi flea, ya done playing with my hair? I need to change it back." 

The 'flea' only now seemed to realise what he was doing and flushed, removing his hands from his counterpart's head.

"R-right... Sorry..." he muttered sheepishly and sat beside Shizuo. Sure enough, his hair changed back when the taller male muttered the spell. "And please stop calling me flea."

"Stop calling me Shizu-chan." The now blonde-haired teen said as he ruffled the others hair, who lightly slapped his hand away.

"Don't do thaaaat~." Izaya whined.

"Anyway, why do you not approve of the nickname? I don't get it." Crabbe said while shaking his head slightly.

"It's because he's effectively calling me a girl."

"Huh?"

Shizuo sighed. "In Japan, there endings that you attach onto a person's first or family name. For example, Shiki-san, Dota-chin, Shinra-kun and Iza-nii."

"And Shizu-chan~!" Izaya cut in, making the blonde send a playful glare at him. The raven shrugged in reply, a smirk playing on his face.

"... Yeah. So normally for a boy you add on '-kun' and for a girl you add on '-chan'. But it isn't the only thing." the taller male added, causing Pansy to close her mouth as she was about to speak. "It also has to do with the way he shortens my name to 'Shizu'." Shizuo paused for a bit to let the information to sink in. "'Shizu' comes from the girl's name Shizuka, and as you can see, I am not a girl. If he had called me 'Shizuo-chan' I could accept that since he'd be calling me a little kid. But no, the flea here goes ahead and calls me Shizu-chan."

"You know you love me~." Izaya taunted. "And the nickname~."

"Yeah, just as much as you love dogs." the taller male retorted sarcastically.

The ravenette pouted, and Shizuo pinched his cheek. "Ouwie!"

It was strange to see how two polar opposites got along so well. Their interactions were also a bit strange, looking slightly closer to a couple than just friends. During the time they had lunch the two seemed to sit way to close to each other. One time, Shizuo lay down to watch the clouds, Izaya quickly becoming and to the point where he flopped across the blonde to get his attention.

"What about blood?" Goyle questioned. "Are you a pure-blood?"

"Uhm... would you guys hate me if I said I was Muggle-born..?"

Silence... Even with other students noisily talking and moving around in the background, there was silence. 

"Hah! Kidding! I'm actually a half-blood, if that helps." The silence broke after hearing that, resuming to their chat. 

"...Well, if you were a Mudblood you'd be the first one I'd ever like." Draco said. "And that's a lot, coming from me." 

"It really is." Blaise followed, Crabbe and Boyle nodding along. 

"I'm stunned to hear that come out of your mouth, ne~." Izaya commented. "But I thought you only liked the Granger girl~."

"What?!" Pansy shrieked, slightly on the shrill side. "Draco, what does he mean?! You like her, a-"

"No, I don't! He's making that up! You know how he is!" The Malfoy heir glared daggers at the raven, who shrugged. 

"Well, I'm not hopelessly falling head over heels for someone I just met this year, now am I?!"

"What are you implying, Malfoy-san~?" Izaya felt annoyance build up in him, but he pushed it down. He wasn't falling 'head over heels' for anyone... he thinks. 

"I'm implying," Draco now had a devious smirk on his face. "That you love Sh-"

"Ne~, Shizu-chaaan! Can we goooo~? I wanna check on Seraphaaa~!" The auburn-eyed teen smoothly cut off the rest of Draco's sentence, tugging Shizuo's arm and putting on a childish act, knowing the blonde didn't particularly like it. 

"Fine, fine. But stop talking like that. You're fifteen, not five." Shizuo scolded. "I swear... " He turned to the rest of the group. "We'll see you sometime late- stop pulling at me, flea!"

"Only if we go now~, Shizu-chan~! Then I'll stop." Izaya knew he was being annoying, and that's how he wanted it. 

"I should really just name you Usai-ya... " Shizuo half growled. 

With that, the two started walking off, the group staring at how quickly Izaya blocked what Malfoy was going to say. 

It was too quick.   
_____________________time skip... 

(Izaya's P.O.V)

After Shizu-chan and I wandered off on our own we forgot about checking up on Serapha. Unfortunately, a few of the students that I play with ended up surrounding me and Shizu-chan, wands out. Of course, this pissed him off and sent him into a wild rage. Luckily, we were unharmed but I cannot say the same for our assaulters. They were sent to the Hospital wing and Shizu-chan was asked to go to Professor McGonagall for a word. 

So here I am, sitting alone outside. I really shouldn't be as close to the Forbidden Forest as I am but I don't care. I ran into the Golden Trio as well, they seemed to be rather annoyed about something. 

I sighed and stared at the sky. Everything is so boring... I want my Shizu-chan back... I frowned at myself. When had he become mine? He hasn't... so why am I using such a possessive word?

'Shouldn't you be asking yourself when will he become yours~?' my devil's advocate whispered. What? Why would I ask that? 

'He isn't yours... yet. All you have to do is say "I like you". I'm sure he feels the same.'

It isn't that easy... And why do I even want him to be mine? I thought I was straight... And how am I having a conversation with myself?! Other self, please go away~.

'No can do~. You see, I quite enjoy annoying my other self~. And by the way, your bisexual. Also, you're having this conversation because you need to sort out your feelings for a certain blonde~.'

Go die.

'You can't even think properly since now you're telling me to die, and as you should know, I am you, so you're saying to commit suicide~! And here I thought you were smart~.'

So? He doesn't have to be mine. We're just friends. Man, my devil's advocate is stupid...

'Mhm~. So tell me that your fine if he gets together with some big-breasted girl or a super hot boy.'

I-I'm fine with it. He can be with anyone he wants. Can you go now? Thinking to myself is weird... and irritating.

'Oh, really?! That's good then~! Anyway, so you won't flip out and act like a teenage girl who's crush has started dating another girl when I say that blonde-haired chick in Ravenclaw, Varona, you heard talking about Shizu-chan, has her eyes on him, ne~?'

Wait... Oh yeah, her... The one who is always trying to get his attention, especially when I wasn't there...

'What about the other five seniors you overheard, individually, who think he's rather cute and really want to do him. Oh! And ask him out! What do you think about them, hmm~?'

No. Just no. If they even tried to touch him I would perform the Killing Curse on all of them! They don't deserve Shizu-chan.

'What's this~? I can feel you burning with rage right now~. I thought you said he could be with whoever he wants~. You want him, I know you do~. You want to declare to the whole school that he's yours~. You want to kill anyone that harms him in any way~. Yet you can't do the first part until you admit it~. Say you love him~.'

Shut up... Just. Shut. Up. Internal arguments are the worst. I can't even hit the person/advocate with a hex. Why must my personality by this way? And why, does it seem to have a mind of it's own? Let's say I was in love with him, how do you even know he feels the same? 

'Do you have eyes, Other-self-san~? He blushes literally anytime you're with him~... Ahh mo~, you've been thinking it's been from the cold, haven't you~? Ohayo~! Wakey, wakey~! Remember, no one blushes inside~, unless they're sick or around the person they like~.'

Usai... So this is what Shizu-chan or anyone who's dealt with me feels like... Shizu-chan was right to say I should've been named 'Usai-ya'... Where's a good wall when you need one? 

'Well, it's not a wall but they're a few rocks at the top of the hill real close to the school~. Or you could just walk into the school and bash your head on the walls there~.'

Can you just... please, I will start begging here, I really will, and I never beg. Go away~. How come you only invade my thoughts when I'm thinking of Shizu-chan? 

'Ne~, ne~? I would love to see you beg, Other-self-san, it would be rather amusing~. And why I only invade your thoughts when you think about Shizu-chan is because you make me~. I am only a part of your mind, and you control me~.'

Then why don't you go away when I want you to? Right now, I am rather furious, so do tell. 

'Uwah, scary~! Well, you say you want me to go, but way, way, way, waaay back at the very back of your mind, you want me to stay and help~.'

But you're not helping. You're being a nuisance. 

'But you're not cooperating~. You're being too stubborn~. How am I meant to work with that, ne~?'

You seem to be working just fine, if picking away at my patience is what you call 'fine'.

'If it makes you easier to work with than yes, I'd call that perfectly fine~!' 

Well, as you've stated, I'm stubborn~. You won't get me to admit something I don't even feel.

'Oh well~, I'm done for the day~. Your mind is starting to drift elsewhere~. Ooh~! It seems there is a presence behind you~, no wonder you can't pay attention to this conversation anymore~. Jaa~ne~!'

Just as my cursed advocate said this I felt as though someone or something was watching me. I looked around, scanningvthe area. Nothing... So far. Well, at least stupid... Usai-ya is gone. I still felt as if I was being watched, this time, the presence was stronger. Oh wait... I haven't checked behind me... Turning around slowly, my eyes widened at what I saw.

Boday almost fully out of the forest, a huge, light brown wolf was staring straight at me, it's eyes a striking gold. I froze, trying to hide the fact I was terrified. Wolves can sense fear, right? It had quite a few markings on it's fur. It looked around five feet in height, maybe slightly smaller, but compared to a normal wolf, it was massive. It also had a dark brown mane running along it's body, ending just over halfway on the tail. 

It made a step towards me but I scurried back quickly. No, stay away. Wolves are related to dogs, and I detest dogs. I am not getting eaten by a five feet tall wolf. It paused, and just as I thought it was going to rush at me, it swiftly turned and disappeared back into the forest. 

I released the breath I hadn't realised I was holding. My heart was beating erratically in my chest, thumping loudly against my rib cage. That creature... I am so glad we're not studying that... Everything about it was frightening, especially it's eyes... And it's allowed to roam freely around the campus, I'll bet it'll pick off some poor student.

So that was the wolf that Dumbledore brought in... What was he thinking..?

________________to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages&Years:  
> Izaya: 15, 5th year
> 
> Shizuo: 15, 5th year
> 
> Mairu&Kururi: 12, 3rd year
> 
> Shiki: 16, 6th year
> 
> Akabayashi: 16, 6th year
> 
> Shinra: 15, 5th year
> 
> Kadota: 15, 5th year
> 
> Draco: 15, 5th year
> 
> Blaise: 15,5th year
> 
> Pansy: 15, 5th year
> 
> Crabbe: 15, 5th year
> 
> Goyle: 15, 5th year  
> ________________________________
> 
> A/N: Heyos! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, Usai means annoying or annoyance in Japanese, so in case you were confused, that should clear things up! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	10. Π~Help Me!!!~Π

I HAVE LOST MY HARRY POTTER BOOK!!! I AM SO SORRY!!! TT . TT

I won't be able to update without it as I need it for dialogue and to make sure everything fits in with the plot. Don't kill me! *hides* I swear I will find it ASAP!!! Thank you for bearing with this inconvenience! (^O^)

-KuroKittyAkuma135


	11. Chapter 10

(3rd P.O.V {Izaya} )

Halloween came and went quickly, nothing really happening apart from the huge feast, which had been well done. Unfortunately for Izaya, he seemed to have attracted the wolf's attention, as it frequently stopped to observe him when he was outside, but only if the ravenette was alone. At first, the male had found it to be rather unnerving but he gradually got used to the feeling of being watched. Izaya thought it was a shame the creature wouldn't show itself when he was Shizuo as the blonde had a fondness for animals.

The days had started to grow shorter and colder once the year had entered November, so the teen couldn't go out as much. And every time he did manage to get outside the wolf seemed to get closer to him, which made him even more uncomfortable. Funnily enough, when the wolf took too long to show up, Izaya would get worried that something had happened to it and feel awkward without the canine's gaze.

Currently, Izaya was joined by Shizuo and were heading off to a tortuous class of Double D.A.D.A. So far they had learned absolutely nothing apart from the damn rules of discipline that Umbridge had engraved in their skin. Literally. The pair had found out after Shizuo had come back from his first detention with the evil little wench. He had covered his hand to try hide it, but Izaya saw it anyway. And since they were written by her, each line went on forever. The words had even gone up along his companion's arm once. 

The bitch also had seemed to have taken a liking to attacking Shizuo about something he'd done in every class every time, even if it was only minor. And the taller male had told him not to defend him after the first time, as it resulted in both nearly getting a weeks detention. And when he'd asked why, Shizuo always found a way to dodge the question.

And if that wasn't the worst, she had been promoted to High Inquisitor, big whoop.

"I wonder what Umbridge is going to fault me on today..?" Shizuo thought aloud, making the raven look up at him. "S'probably my uniform this time." Izaya then noticed that his companion was missing his tie and hadn't bothered to put on his winter robes, which weren't required but with the toad of a witch, anything to nitpick will do.

"How did you lose it?" the raven queried, annoyed that Umbridge would give his friend yet another detention.

"I think I lost it when..." the blonde trailed off, trying to remember where he'd last seen it. He shook his head and gave up after a while, sighing and shrugging his shoulders. Both teens kept walking to their last class of the day, weaving around other students. Some stared after the pair, still in disbelief of the bond the pair shared. The duo had gained quite a lot of fame since they got along so well and because of how they were pretty much screwing over the house rivalries. All of the houses could not believe that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin became the best of friends in less than three months.

Malfoy, even though he still detested other houses, had taken a shine to Shizuo. He'd also become slightly nicer to Shinra and Kadota. Izaya didn't exactly mind Draco as much, although he would send a few warning glares to his fellow Slytherins. Some called him possessive of his new found friend. Scratch that. Everyone called him possessive of Shizuo.

The duo entered the D.A.D.A classroom, the Ministry professor already at her desk, beaming a plastic smile that could win an Oscar for 'World's Most Plastic Smile'. Izaya could see her lips twitch and eyes zone in on his companion, who stared at her tiredly. Actually, Shizuo seemed exhausted recently, although, the blonde had been in quite a few fights, one almost daily. Akabayashi was the main idiot who caused most. These fights happened during any free time the blonde had, cutting the duo's time together to the classes they shared and after school, where Shizuo normally had other detentions from other professors.

"Mr. Heiwajima, you appear to be missing parts of your school uniform." the professor started, her eyes wide with delight. "I'm afraid you are going to be serving another detention with me this evening."

The mocha-eyed teen silently made his way over to his desk and sat down, Izaya following suit. The raven looked over to his friend, concern flickering in his eyes. Shizuo locked eyes with him and smiled, unknowningly flustering the Slytherin. Izaya cursed himself and attempted to smile back, but had to look away as he felt Umbridge's gaze settle on him and the blonde.

"Now class. Please turn to page nineteen where we will continue..." The rustling of paper being flicked to the page resounded around the room, commencing the lesson.

________________________________

(3rd P.O.V {Shizuo} )

After yet another tediously boring D.A.D.A class, Shizuo and Izaya made their way to the Great Hall. The blonde yawned again for the sixth or seventh time today, which earned yet another worried glance from the younger male. Shizuo had been in a lot of fights and seemed to never get enough sleep from trying to complete his homework. The Durmstrang transfer had just about had it with the other years, always getting him into trouble. The duo arrived at the Hall quicker than usual and parted to our respected house tables. 

Shizuo trudged over to his usual place where he sat, beside a bushy brunette known as Hermione Granger. Out of all the Griffindors, the blonde liked her the most by far, as she was the only one who was absolutely comfortable around him apart from Izaya and Malfoy. He was grateful that she had become his friend, boldly walking over to him and promptly introducing herself. The two boys she hung around with seemed wary of Shizuo but did strike up a conversation from time to time.

"Hey Shizuo." the ginger-haired boy greeted as the taller male sat down and quickly piled his plate with food. The blonde guessed he was trying to act friendly for Hermione's sake... or for his own.

"Hello, how was class?"

The voice of his fellow female Griffindor got the mocha-eyed teen to glance over to her. She had already eaten half of her meal and was smiling at him. Shizuo flashed a tired smile back.

"Hey Hermione, Ron. I got another detention, unfortunately." the blonde said sheepishly, taking a mouthful of mash. 

"Bloody hell." Ron exclaimed."How do you survive each time?"

"Again Shizuo? Dear Lord... An evening of writing with that witch." the girl huffed. "If you keep this up it'll become a daily routine for the rest of the year."

The taller teen swallowed and stayed silent. He couldn't help it. Umbridge had a too much of an authoritative view of everything. From an overbearing dress code to examining the other professors, Shizuo felt it was just way over the top. He was pretty sure the rest if the school thought the same. And the damn Ministry of Magic spawn was promoted to High Inquisitor, already having a good chunk of wall being wasted with stupid rules. Plus with the fact she seemed to pop up whenever he was in the middle of a bout with others.

"I know but I can't help it. I'm pretty forgetful and lose stuff easily. And since Akabayashi is trying to get me kicked from the school..." the blonde growled out, viciously taking a bite of steak. Oh that bastard Akabayashi, infamous Read Demon of Hogwarts. Shizuo wanted to rip him to pieces or throw him off the tallest tower in the building. Maybe let him be ambushed in the Forbidden Forest... How lovely would that be.

"Sounds rough..." Harry commented quietly, chewing his food.

"Akabay... Oh... That guy..." Hermione spoke softly. "Can't you just ignore him?"

"Hard to ignore a guy who is trying to punch you in the face." 

"Right..."

Shizuo and the Golden Trio talked for a bit more, Harry and Ron inputting their opinions occasionally. At ten to five the blonde bid adieu to them and set off to Umbridge's office, grumbling along the way. He knocked on the door, attempting to achieve a neutral, devoid of emotion expression.

"You may enter." The horribly high voice of the professor called out, making Shizuo clench his fist and open the door as gently as possible. He pretended not to notice that the handle was now ever so slightly mangled.

'Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill...'

"Mr. Heiwajima, good to see you again." Umbridge flashed a that fake smile at him, rising from her seat and taking a sip of her tea. "You can sit by that desk as usual and we will start your detention." 

Shizuo closed the door, trying not to glare at the witch. He sighed and flopped into the chair carelessly, wiping the smile from her face momentarily. He smirked at that. The blonde knew exactly how to annoy her from past experiences. The special quill she used didn't even feel like a pin prick. It was like when an insect was crawling around on your hand, a spider or one of those bugs with the tiny hooks on their legs. The writing he had to do was more painful, wrist aching after it all. Out of the corner of his eye Shizuo saw her fiddling with the quill. Umbridge had switched the nib, a glint in her eyes.

'What is she doing..? Did it break or something..?' Shizuo thought, and dismissed any of the ideas coming into view. 'It doesn't matter... Lines are lines.' 

She placed the quill beside him, her smile somewhat wider than usual. "Now, I want you to write 'I must wear the proper school attire'. Off you go then." Umbridge's sickening sweet voice rang out. The stout witch then turned and went back to her desk, taking another sip of her probably over-sweetened tea.

A short line to write compared to what he normally was given. Why was it short? At least it wouldn't take too long for the message to sink in. Shizuo shrugged and started writing, ignoring the small tingle on his other hand. Funny how a small tingle would turn into something different altogether.

________________________________

(3rd Person P.O.V {Izaya} )

Izaya was waiting by the Great Hall, hoping to see Shizuo. The ravenette wanted to see his companion, and that want was slowly twisting into a need. His friend had gone to his detention and was normally back by six. After, the two would talk and Izaya would help Shizuo with his homework, but they never finished it due to the fact of the duo stopping for ten minutes of messing every five minutes. 

It was now ten to seven.

'Where is Shizu-chan? He should've been back fifty minutes ago.' Izaya frowned, brow creasing with worry. Was he made write longer lines? Did the blood not sink in? That bitch of a witch... The auburn-eyed teen wished he could just burst into the office and take Shizuo away. Well, he could, but that would certainly earn him a one way ticket to the Detention of Dolores. Yes, he was a coward, but Umbridge also worked for the Ministry of Magic, where his father worked. And anything his father was told, his mother always found out.

Not many people were around the Hall, as dinner had been served and everyone had their own business to attend to. Spotting Shizuo couldn't be hard, what with his height and blonde hair. Just as Izaya thought this, his friend came into view, smiling and waving slightly. This was enough to send the usually quiet teen into a full out sprint. 

Izaya could care less about the looks he gained from the few students that were around as he flung himself into the taller teen's arms, which embraced him tightly. He buried his head into the other's chest, all of his concern taking flight. Seeing his partner only for a few hours each day wasn't easy for Izaya, as he couldn't keep an eye on him or make sure nothing major happened to the older male.

"Hey Izaya." Shizuo's voice was soft and gentle, making the smaller of the two want to hear more. He looked up and locked his gaze with the blonde, who's eyes were shining with... pain?! 

"Shizu-chan, what's wrong?" The auburn-eyed teen tried to keep his voice steady, his concerns and worries flooding his mind and expression completely.

"Hm? What do you mean? I'm fine." Shizuo looked away, making Izaya more determined to find out.

"Don't lie to me... Tell me what she did... Let me see your hand." Before the other could protest the younger male grabbed his companion's wrist... only to feel something wet and slick on contact. The raven pulled back his hand to see what he'd felt. A deep crimson colour now covered his whole palm, already starting to drip. Shizuo had ducked his head, hair shadowing his eyes.

"Shizu-chan... Show me what she did... All of it..." 

"Okay..."

______________to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyos! I'm back! Two whole weeks and I come back with this... Wow. Any who, I would say I found my book, but I didn't. But one of my super awesome, amazing friends lent me her book! It's thanks to her I was able to continue. Turns out, I didn't need it for this chapter but I like it for comfort... Actually, I did need it for the evil quill Umbridge has. Well, hope you enjoyed and I'll hopefully be back on track! Sooo, for now, Bya!
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	12. Chapter 11

(3rd Person P.O.V {Izaya} )

Izaya expression twisted into a mixed look of outrage, disgust and horrification when Shizuo had rolled up the sleeve of his jumper. Instead of the blonde having his usual handwriting etched into his skin, there was long, deep gashes spelling out the one sentence. The words ran up Shizuo's whole arm, his jumper having blood stains up to the point where his shoulder was. The skin hadn't healed over like it should, instead still torn and bleeding. To say it wasn't pretty was an understatement.

"It... It looks worse than it is...." Shizuo attempted to assure. "I mean, if I wiped away the blood..."

Izaya stayed silent. He couldn't believe the wench would do something so inhumane. No, he could. The raven had assumed she was a nut case, especially since she'd visited his home for business on numerous occasions. His assumption had been confirmed by seeing her punishment the first time.

A small mutter and the blood suddenly vanishing made the younger male tear his gaze away from the horrid writing. Shizuo had whipped out his wand and used it to siphon up the blood. The action only shaved off a minuscule fraction of the grotesque factor and brought to light the sentence's true appearance. 

Before Izaya could stare the other had swiftly pulled down the sleeve of the jumper, looking sheepish and laughing it off weakly. "W-well, enough of my war wounds... Erm, can you help with my homework? "

The auburn-eyed teen smiled a bit at his friend and latched onto his other arm.

"Okay Shizu-chan. What do you need help with?"

________________________________

December

It was now in the middle of winter and the start of December. The castle was once again adorned with the annual decorations and the number of detentions Shizuo received had whittled down immensely, which made room for more time for Izaya to spend with the taller male.

"Ne S-Shizu-chan, how is it that you can with stand this cold?"

"Yeah! How come?"

The duo were wandering around in Hogsmeade with Malfoy and his gang. Everyone had come dressed in winter attire and had scarves wrapped around their necks. Well, everyone apart from Shizuo. 

The blonde was wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He had brought a coat yes, but they were folded neatly over his arm. The Gryffindor scarf he owned had been lent to Pansy, which irked Izaya to no end. Shizuo and the girl had become rather close in the past week, and this didn't sit well with the teen for some reason.

"Well, back in Durmstrang, it was way colder. Sometimes it actually feels like summer weather here." the blonde explained as Blaise's eyes widened. 

"No way!"

The raven snuggled closer to Shizuo, gaining a raised eyebrow from Malfoy.

"And you say you're not dating?" The shorter blonde commented. 

Izaya chose to bury his face into his mocha-eyed friend, who in return, ruffled his raven hair. The smaller teen squeaked in protest. 

"Imagine if they did get together!" the female of the group squealed. She seemed to have taken a liking to shipping the two, much to Izaya's chagrin.

"There won't be a need to imagine for long, Pansy~." Shizuo said slyly, wrapping his arms around Izaya and further flustering his younger counterpart. Also to the auburn-eyed teen's chagrin, Shizuo turned out to love the attention and would fuel the girl's ideas and fantasies.

"Shizu-chaaan!" Izaya whined as he felt his cheeks warm. "Don't encourage her!" The blonde laughed and relented, letting the ravenette wriggle out of his grasp.

"So, where do you wanna go next?" Crabbe questioned.

"I wanna go to the Shrieking Shack!" Goyle blurted out. "There's something I need to do."

"At the Shrieking Shack?" Malfoy inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The other boy said nothing and nodded.

"We can go there if you want." Shizuo said before any could protest. Goyle usually just followed the group and didn't say anything, so who were they to deny one of the few things he requested?

"Well, I guess we should get going." Crabbe stated. "I want to get some Butterbeer soon."

With that said, the multi-house group started off to the Shack. 

________________________________

A bit of snow shaped into a ball and hurtled through the air is all it takes to start a full-out war. 

A barrage of snowballs works too. 

Goyle had pelted Blaise with snowballs as revenge for something, which resulted in a pissed up teen. The male had laughed sarcastically and retaliated with a snowball of his own, which had decided to swerve way off course. That had led to another thing and now, the group had split into teams. Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and Izaya vs Pansy, Blaise and Shizuo.

The auburn-eyed raven studied the situation. So far, the teen hadn't been hit and thankfully didn't have snow running down the back of his shirt like the rest of his team. He was already cold without snow! Izaya peered over the mound he'd shaped to protect himself, and just as he did, he ducked as a ball of cold came his way. 

"Merlin's beard, I missed again!" Blaise's frustrated cry resounded. "Hey! Stop laughing, Shizuo! You're not meant to be happy about it!"

"S-sorry..! Ow! Don't hit me!"

The ravenette frowned slightly. You can't just hit someone, even if it's only playful... Maybe he should throw snowballs with stones in them at Blaise... That would teach him... No, he wasn't acting overprotective in the slightest. 

"Argh! Cold! Damn you Pansy!" 

Malfoy was now crouched with Izaya behind the raven's safe wall. His coat had pieces of snow now stuck to him, courtesy of Pansy. The girl, while not as accurate as Izaya's throws, had surprisingly good aim. Plus, what she lacked in that bit of accuracy was made up with speed. 

"Hey Izaya." The ice grey-eyed blonde greeted, slightly out of breath. "You're a lucky bastard, you know? The snow is freezing!"

"I figured." The teen replied, rolling his eyes. That's why he barely popped out to throw anything to avoid getting hit. 

"Go Shizu! Break their barriers with more snowballs like that!" Pansy's voice shouted. 

The two teens were puzzled and looked curiously over the wall of snow. To their shock the blonde on the other team was wielding a massive ball of snow that would've looked more in place in a medieval catapult than a teenager's arms. 

"Okay... Here goes NOTHING!!!" Shizuo roared as he flung the snowball straight at the two Slytherins' mound. 

"Oh shit... "

"Move!"

Both of them dived out of the way just before the ball hit, demolishing their safe wall. Unfortunately, Blaise and Pansy had piles upon piles of snowballs at the ready, and barraged both of the two.

Izaya could feel the coldness trickling down his clothes... He hated it! Oh God, it felt horrible! Draco had curled up into a ball, tucking his head into his knees. The auburn-eyed teen did the same, as it appeared to be the most effective way to stop much snow getting into his clothes. Once the fire of relentless snowballs ceased the both of the teens stood up slowly, scowling ad they brushed off any clinging snow. 

"Hahaha! Yes! It worked!" Blaise triumphed, cackling loudly. "Shizuo, throw one at Crabbe and Goyle! It's their turn to be massacred!"

"Okay!"

Izaya huffed and quickly formed a snowball and threw it straight at Shizuo. The blonde didn't have time to duck or dodge out of the way, but Blaise came to his aid by flinging himself at the mocha-eyed teen. As the pair landed on the snow the unthinkable happened. 

And Izaya felt like he would kill when he saw it all in slow motion. 

A kiss is all it takes to set the raven off. Oh, he was pissed up, very, very pissed up. Blaise bolted up with a red face, gasping at what had happened. 

"Oh Merlin, I'm so, so, so, so sorry, Shizuo! Don't kill me! I'm sorry!" He started and glanced over to Izaya... And basically melted into a puddle at the ravenette's expression. "Izaya... Please don't kill me..." Blaise pleaded, slowly backing behind a barrier of their own. 

"Kill you..? Haha... Why on earth would I kill you..?" Izaya spoke, smirking, his eyebrow twitching. 

Meanwhile, Shizuo sat up slowly, face even redder than the culprit who'd caused the kiss. His first kiss, stolen by a complete accident of a friend... 

"...Is it wrong to have wanted Izaya to have kissed me first..?" He muttered to himself so no one could hear. The blonde stood up and silently made his way over to Izaya and Malfoy, who were standing with Goyle and Crabbe. 

"...Blaise... You ruined my ship! Ruined it!" Pansy shrieked, her eyes reflecting a burning hellfire. "You stupid, idiotic boy! I'll murder you! You don't have to worry about Izaya carving out your heart, I'll make you commit seppuku!" The girl made a beeline towards the poor condemned teen, who yelped and leaped out of her reach. 

"Malfoy! Restrain your girlfriend!"

Draco sighed and shrugged helplessly. No way was he even attempting that. From experience, if Pansy is in rampage mode, you just leave her be. 

Izaya was smirking happily, his hunger for mauling Blaise half satisfied. The raven was so intent on watching his fellow Slytherin get chased that he didn't notice his Griffindor friend sneek up on him from behind. Well, no one noticed the male at all. 

"So, I'm thirsty now! Let's go to the Three Broomsticks!" Shizuo exclaimed picking up Izaya and scaring the living shit out of everyone. 

Five shouts of the blonde's name sounded, the loudest being Shizu-chan.

"Yes?" He responded calmly, smirking. "Those numerations of my name all suffice."

The group just stared at him blankly, Izaya having a flushed face from being held up by the taller male.

"What? Did I do something?" Shizuo asked coyly. 

"...We're going to kill you..."

________________________________

(3rd Person P.O.V) 

At The Three Broomsticks... 

"Why are we sharing a table with these guys..?"

"Oi! You little-!"

"Ron! Don't!"

Okay... Well, here's the situation. 

The multi-house group had arrived at the jam-packed Three Broomsticks and didn't have a hope of finding a table. Fortunately, Hermione had ran into Shizuo and invited him over to her table. Unfortunately, she didn't realise that he was with his Slytherin friends, but she hated going back on her word and let them stay, much to the indignation to Harry and Ron... Well, more to Ron as Harry was still in too much of a brooding mood to care. 

"Well. How are you, Shizuo?" Hermione started off, turning to the blonde. 

"I'm good." Shizuo smiled at her. "And thanks for inviting us over."

"Don't worry about it." she said and waved it off. 

"Hey Shizuo. Can I ask you something?" Ron questioned. 

The mocha-eyed teen nodded. 

"How do you get along with them?" the red-head asked as he pointed at the Slytherins, Malfoy sneering at him. 

"Don't you know it's rude to point, Weasel?" Draco drawled but stopped when he received a look from Shizuo. "Sorry..."

Ron and Harry stared, the green-eyed boy wonder finally being snapped out of his mood. Who would've thought Draco Malfoy could apologise? 

"Bloody hell... So the prick can feel guilty... Shizuo, how on earth did you do it?"

"Hey! I have feelings too!" The grey-eyed male squawked. 

Izaya was silently glaring daggers at Blaise, still sour about the incident at the snowball fight. Naturally, anyone was bound to notice eventually. 

"Why is Blaise looking so uncomfortable..?" Harry inquired, speaking softly. It was the first time in a while where he actually felt genuinely curious about something without feeling suspicious or angry. Everyone at the table looked over to where Blaise seemed to be flinching at. 

"Izaya seems angry for some reason... Why is that?" The bushy-haired girl asked, turning to Pansy. The female Slytherin giggled, looking mischievous. 

"I can tell you all about it~! You see, Iza has a small,teensy crush on Shizu an-Mmph!" Izaya was looking down to hide his blush of embarrassment as Shizuo hand clamped down firmly on Pansy's mouth. 

"Oh look! Crabbe and Goyle have returned with our orders!" Blaise called out, hastily switching the subject. True to the teen's statement, the two boys had at least two glasses in each hand and were making their way towards the table. 

"Who ordered butterbeer?" Goyle called out. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Blaise raised their hand and received their beverages.

"And the dragon milk?" Crabbe questioned.

"That would be me, Crabbe." Shizuo spoke and took the drink."Thanks."

"The coffee and the hot-chocolate?"

"Ooh! The hot-chocolate is for me!" Pansy said, clapping her hands. "Thank you!"

"And the coffee would be mine, Goyle." Izaya took the cup, took a sip and thanked the two of them, who both went off to order their own.

Ron dubiously inspected his butterbeer. "You didn't poison it, did you?" he asked, not putting it passed the Slytherins. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Do you honestly think we would be that stupid to try kill you somewhere so crowded?" he asked, incredulous. "You really are a moronic Weasel... And here I thought we could get along."

"If they did want to kill you, they'd set up the whole thing and lead you to a secluded spot where they could finish you off easily." the Durmstrang transfer said thoughtfully, drinking his milk. Ron frowned. It was weird to witness a fellow Griffindor think like a Slytherin. It didn't suit the blonde at all.

"That fits. The perfect coward's way. " Harry quipped, back in one of his moods.

"Actually," Izaya spoke with a smirk. "It's the more tactical and efficient way."

Hermione and Shizuo sighed as the argument continued. Why couldn't they all just get along for ten minutes?

"So Shizuo," the girl spoke so only he could hear her. "Have you figured out your feelings for Izaya?"

The blonde blushed slightly and sighed. "Well... After what you told me, then yeah, I think I have..." He remembered when he'd first told her about the fuzziness in his chest when around the little flea. Hermione had listened to his rambling and smiled at him brightly, asking about how Shizuo saw the raven.

"Well? What did you conclude them as?" The brunette already knew the answer by the growing redness on her friend's cheeks. As long as he was happy with it, then she would support him.

"Ooh~! Why you blushing, Shizu~?" Pansy cooed, wanting to get in on the gossip. "You fancy Granger? Iza will be devastated!" 

"H-he does not fancy me, Pansy." Hermione stuttered. "But he does fancy someone."

"Is it Iza? It better be Iza." the Slytherin girl said, squealing at the idea. 

"Um... Yeah... It is..." Shizuo replied. "Please don't tell him."

"You do realize he likes you back, right?" Pansy stated matter-of-factly. "All you have to do is ask him out!"

Shizuo groaned. Of course he was stuck between both of the girls who want him to confess. The blonde drank a bit of the dragon milk and rested his head on the table, huffing out air. 

"Easier said than done." Shizuo muttered gloomily. "And how do you know he likes me?"

Pansy and Hermione just looked at him with deadpanned expressions. How was it that this guy got top marks in Potions but didn't have a clue about social interaction? Did he even see how much the other blushed when they touched each other, no matter how light? 

"Shizuo... You are the most dense person I know, no offence." Pansy said, drinking the last bit of her hot-chocolate. 

"Who's asking who out~?" Blaise jumped in, startling the two girls. "Is it Shizuo?! Because if so, go for it! Izaya would be so happy!" He spoke in an excited whisper, like everyone else, wanting in on the conversation. 

"Was it really that obvious? My feelings, I mean." the blonde teen whined. Well, he felt stupid. The mocha-eyed teen thought he should've hidden his crush better. 

"Well, if Blaise noticed, then that should answer your question." Pansy commented, grinning. 

"Hey!"

The four of them continued to converse for a bit as the rest of the group bickered over the table. Hermione was happy at how Shizuo was getting teased, and had started to warm up to Pansy, and vice versa. Blaise found a new respect for the two and found how fun it was to rile up his tall, blonde friend, who felt like it was three against one. When he was sure the questions were finished after a long pause, Pansy just had to ask one more thing. 

"Hey Shizu, I just wanna ask one more thing." She began, a glint in her eye. The mocha-eyed male shrugged and finished off his drink slowly. 

"If you and Iza had sex, would you finish in or out?" the girl asked while he was drinking, making his eyes widen. Shizuo swallowed and half-slammed the glass back down. 

"Why the hell would you ask that, Pansy?!" he hissed, blushing furiously. "We're only sixteen! At least wait two years until you ask that again!"

"Oh, so you would do Izaya, Shizuo?" Blaise input slyly. 

"Only if he was willing."

The trio of newly formed friendships were astonished to hear the transfer student to be so honest about something like that. They'd expected him to deny since throughout the whole chat, that is all he'd been doing. 

"Well, that's that answered. And now I'm tired." Shizuo said, running a hand through his hair and propping himself up on his elbow. The blonde vaguely imagined doing it with his rave friend... And immediately regretted it. The images of the flea's flushed face and bare skin really made Shizuo consider asking Izaya out earlier than he wanted to, but shook it off.

'No, Shizuo. You can't. Bad. You know what you are. And you know how he feels about them...' 

And just like that, a dark, depressed cloud hung over the tall male. 

"I'm gonna start to head." Shizuo muttered, leaving his share of the bill on the table. Everyone looked at him with questioning eyes, wanting to know why he was leaving so suddenly. However, before any could voice the question, Shizuo had already left. The Blaise turned to Izaya to begin asking him the questions they'd asked Shizuo... Only to find the part of the bill the raven was obligated to pay in his stead. 

"I swear... Those two..." Malfoy sighed, much to the confusion of Harry and Ron. What had caused the heated argument they were having to just drop dead? 

"They're idiots, aren't they?" Hermione spoke airily, a smile playing on her lips. Harry and Ron didn't know if she was referring to them, do they kept silent. 

"They better work something out... " Pansy  said, folding her arms. "Or I'll have to take desperate measures."

The noncommittal nod of approval was the last thing said before the Slytherins got up and left, leaving their bit of the cash. 

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hermione stated, smiling. 

"Mm... I guess not... " Ron replied absentmindly, watching the other group leave. 

"Still gits but I guess..." Harry responded, smiling back. So Malfoy and his gang could be half-decent, after all. 

______________to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyos! I'm back! You won't believe how many times I re-wrote this! And if you thought pissed up was a typo or something, it's just an inside joke, mkay? Anyway, I'm gonna change my updating schedule to every second weekend, okay? Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry about any OOCness, typos, etc... So, see you next time! Bya! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	13. Chapter 12

(1st Person P.O.V {Shizuo})

After the trip to Hogsmeade Flea still was bitter about Blaise kissing me. He was always burning imaginary holes into the back of the poor guy's head. Now, it was coming close to Christmas, which is arriving in two days. We're on our break. In all honesty, I am panicking. I want to get Izaya a gift... But I have no clue what I should get him. Argh, what would he even want or like?! What should I get him?! 

Should I just give him a kiss..? 

...

What am I thinking?! 

He is already interested in someone... I can't just go over to him and kiss him! But Pansy, Blaise and Hermione said it's me he likes... I flopped onto the couch in the common room, sighing, exasperated. 

"...Why must I love him..?"

Questions upon questions flew around my head, making me groan. Damnit... My head hurts now. 

"I don't know, Shizuo, but love is love."

"Uwah! Hermione?!"

I started and shot up into a sitting position. How did I not notice her? My fellow Gryffindor was standing behind the couch with a book in her hand, smiling. I really am dense! 

"Anyway, what are you gonna do about your family visiting on New Year's Day?"

...Eh? 

Wait... 

...

Well done, Shizuo. You forgot about your family coming over... I salute thee. 

"You forgot, didn't you?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. "You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body."

I smile a bit. "I would, wouldn't I?"

Settling back onto the couch, I looked up at the brunette.  
"Hey, what do you think I should get Izaya?"

"Hmm... What about... A piece of jewelry? Or a spell?" she suggested. 

I may be good at potions, but I'm under average with spells. So, that's a no to trying to perform a spell for him. 

"Um, I think I'll go with jewelry." I spoke. 

Hermione brightened up, smiling again. "Okay! Now, what kind of jewelry? A bracelet? A ring? A necklace?"

Mm... Well, he already has rings... 

"Necklace." I decided. 

'I'm going to help you choose one!" Hermione stood up and went to the girls dormitory, coming back wearing a hat, scarf, gloves and a coat. 

"Wait, now?!" I yelped, standing up.

"Yes, now." she confirmed. "We don't want you forgetting, now do we?"

"R-right... " I replied, ,checking my pockets so I knew I had money. "Hang on, when does it close?"

"Well, it closes at half seven... Which gives us... A good hour. Let's go!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing my arm and dragging me out through the portrait. 

Why do I get the feeling this'll take longer than necessary?

________________________________ 

(3rd Person P.O.V {Izaya})

"So we're now stalking your boyfriend... I knew you were obsessed with Shizuo but..."

Izaya and Draco were now in Hogsmeade, trailing Shizuo and Hermione. The auburn-eyed teen had sighted the duo heading off to the village. Izaya, being the kind to look out for his friends and totally not acting like a high school girl with a crush, followed them, Malfoy tagging along for some reason. 

"Malfoy, he isn't my boyfriend..."

Izaya rolled his eyes and turned so he could hide his blush. Shizuo wasn't his boyfriend. They were just friends... That and nothing more. This made Izaya's chest constrict in pain, but he dismissed it. After all, he had to make sure Granger didn't try anything. 

"So... We're just stalking them out of boredom?"

Izaya didn't reply,choosing to shake his head and continue to watch the two Gryffindors. Hermione was pointing to the right, saying something before Shizuo nodded. The girl tugged the blonde in the direction she pointed in, Shizuo seeming slightly excited. 

Malfoy and Izaya followed the pair, the raven wondering where the two were heading. His blood ran cold as Hermione stopped outside the village's jewelry shop. Why would Shizuo be going there..? And with a girl..? 

The ravenette stood up as the pair of Gryffindors entered the shop. Draco followed suit, trudging through the snow. It took a while to find a good hiding place, but they found one in the end behind a bush, which was conveniently planted underneath a window. Izaya peered through the window, spotting Shizuo instantly. The tall blonde was pointing at a ring, and Hermione nodded happily. The two Slytherins had to duck as the owner of the shop looked out the pane of glass, closing the shutters. 

"Is Shizuo getting Hermione a ring?" Malfoy inquired, confused. Izaya grit his teeth at the notion. His Shizu-chan, getting a ring for the know-it-all... The sound of a door opening made the raven male look up and crouch lower behind the bush that were hiding behind. 

"Thanks Shizuo! It looks beautiful!" the girl gushed, showing off the newly placed ting on her finger. "I'm so happy!"

The mocha-eyed male smiled. "You're welcome, Mione. I'm happy as well."

"Ooh! A nickname now? I feel honoured!" Hermione giggled. "By the way, you should add in a kiss~"

"Huh..? You think I... "

Their voices faded into the cold air as the duo headed off, back to Hogwarts. Izaya felt like curling up into a ball and freezing over for eternity. He should feel happy for his friend, but the raven just felt betrayal and sadness, jealousy as well. When the Gryffindors were out of sight he cane out of his hiding place, bitterly trying to hold back tears. 

"That must've been rough to witness, Izaya..." Draco muttered. "I can't believe he's actually dat- hey! Where are you going?!"

The ravenette had started sprinting back to the castle, not wanting to hear the rest of the other Slytherin's sentence. Tears had started falling as he ran, chest housing an unbearable pain inside of him. 

'Damnit... Damnit..! Damn everything to hell..!'

The raven kept moving, soon arriving at the castle. He bolted to the Slytherin dorms, muttering the password and rushing up to his bed. Izaya slid under the warm covers, closing his eyes and sobbing softly. After a while, a wave of exhaustion overtook the teen and his eyelids suddenly became too heavy to keep open. 

The sound of his name being called was the last thing he heard before sleep claimed him. 

________________________________

(3rd Person P.O.V {Shizuo}) 

"Huh? You think I should?" the tall male questioned, blushing. 

"Yes, I do. Your Flea would love it." Hermione answered. " Oh! And how much did you lend me? I need to pay you back." 

Shizuo waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Friends help out friends, right? Think of it as my 'good deed' for Christmas."

"Well, my good deed would be to pay you back." the bushy brunette responded. 

"No, your good deed was helping me."

"...Fine..." Hermione gave up on trying to persuade Shizuo and chose to switch the subject. "I do hope Izaya will like what you got him."

"Same here. I'm kinda nervous about how I'm gonna give it to him."

"Why don't you use The Room of Requirement?"

"Come again..?" Shizuo was now intrigued. Room of Requirement... What was that? 

"Oh, it's this special room that'll appear if you really need something." Hermione began explaining. "Say you really needed a bathroom. The Room of Requirement would turn into a bathroom. It is rather fascinating."

"Really? Sounds cool. So... If I wanted a room for confessing my love, would it appear?" Shizuo asked, blushing at the idea. Hermione smiled. 

"Probably. It would take the form of however you think you want it to look like, so try picturing something along the lines of Christmas. We wouldnt want a completely out of season room to come up, now would we?"

"Yeah, I get you. Thanks for the advice." Shizuo beamed at his friend, who smiled back in reply.

"By the way, do you know when you're going to confess?" Hermione questioned. "Are you going to tell him on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day?"

"Ah... Right... Well, Christmas Eve is tomorrow... So, the sooner the better, right?" the blonde replied. 

"Okay, just don't rush it. Try to keep calm. And don't take any advice from Ron or Harry if they try to help. Their tips will definitely make it take a turn for the worse."

"I'll keep that in mind." the mocha-eyed teen promised. 

"No problem, Shizuo." Hermione said. 

The pair kept chatting away as they walked back to the school. It was around right when they got back to Hogwarts. Shizuo hoped that even if Izaya rejected him, they could still be friends. And if the raven returned his feelings... Thinking of that possibility made his heart flutter in delight. Then the thought that put him in a bad mood at The Three Broomsticks crept out of the corner of his mind. The blonde tried to shake it off, not wanting to think about it, but it clung to him. Maybe tonight he should go for a run...

Hermione and Shizuo made their way to the Gryffindor dorms, Hermione going on a rant about Divination. The taller teen listened intently. 

"Hey Mione... I think I'm gonna go run around the grounds..." Shizuo stated once she finished. 

"Oh... Tonight? Well, I don't blame you, it does seem to calm you down... Do you need Harry's Invisibility Cloak?"

"No, I think I can manage." Shizuo said, starting to make his way back outside. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. And be careful."

After bidding Hermione goodbye, the blonde teen quickly walked back outside onto the school grounds. It was a tad chilly, but Shizuo didn't mind. A cold winter wind blew through the air, making him shiver a bit. The mocha-eyed male closed his eyes, clearing his mind. He opened them to look up at the moon. His mind now empty, the blonde took off into a jog, breathing calm and steady. 

'Okay... Now... '

________________________________

(1st Person P.O.V {Izaya})

A howl woke me from my sleep, my eyes bleary from a few tears. So the wolf is up again... I tried to fall back asleep but another howl soon followed the last. Sighing, I gazed up at the canopy over my head, the green velvet barely visible in the darkness of the night. 

'Thanks Shizuo! It looks beautiful!'

I sat up at the sound of Granger's voice ringing through my head. I almost forgot about that... Damn... I clutched my shirt as my chest tightened as it all came flooding back to me. 

Shizu-chan was with Hermione... 

Just as I felt more tears coming, another howl interrupted my thoughts. Ah mo... The wolf sure is loud tonight... I'm surprised I'm the only one who's sleep was disturbed. Then again, I am a light sleeper. 

Another howl... 

...

What is that canine doing?! I know it's an animal but can it just shut up?!  I groaned as I tried to get back to sleep, even putting a pillow over my head. Thankfully, the creature stopped a while later, the night silent once more. I, now feeling gloomy after recalling today's events in Hogsmeade, grumbled as I tried to fall back to sleep. 

________________________________

(1st Person P.O.V {Wolf}) 

The grass was slightly frosted over and crunched a bit as I stepped on it. After being attacked by the centaur herd in this wood, I felt awful. Tonight definitely didn't work out... Why must they be so territorial? They seemed to be getting worse each time. Now, I've got an arrow stuck into my leg. Ugh... I'm hungry... Guess I should eat something... But I'm not bothered... Should I sleep now? Sighing, I ripped the arrow our of my leg, ignoring the pain. Stupid centaurs... I was just passing through... I was so deep in thought that I misstepped and fell into a ditch, hitting my head. Ow... Man... Why must I be like this..?

I slowly clawed my way out of the ditch, wincing at the soreness in every part of my body. I couldn't feel worse... Actually, I probably could... Well, isn't being me just great... Ugh... 

Breaking into a trot, I weaved through the trees, alert to my surroundings. I am trying to make it to a comfortable cave I found when I first came to Hogwarts. Sleeping there won't do any harm. Finally arriving at my desired destination, I entered the cave, which was cool to the touch. I normally came here to relax my mind after a run through the forest. 

The sound of a twig snapping made my drowsiness suddenly disappear. Who or what would be out here in at this time..? This cave is pretty near the outside of the forest, away from the territory of the centaurs. I looked out the entrance of my cave, trying to make out who it was. 

A tall male was standing not four metres away, scratching his head. I didn't like the vibe I was getting off of him, so I stayed crouched in my place of safety. 

Should I attack him..? Or should I leave him be..? 

I debated for a while, trying to decide, poking my nose out and sniffing. This scent... It's familiar... I've smelled it before on the grounds... A student, perhaps? Oh, this one has been around some nights as well. In the end, I decided to leave the student be, too tired to care. But if he does come back, I might attack him. 

Slinking to the very back of the cave, I curled up into a ball, my tail swishing from side to side. I felt sleepy all over again, eyelids becoming heavy. Soon enough, I was drifting off to sleep. 

________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyos! Early chapter for Christmas! . But now, we have the wolf's thoughts and wow... I fell asleep writing this A/N... Crap. Any who, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! See you next time! Bya! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	14. Chapter 13

(3rd Person P.O.V) 

"... Mmn... " 

Izaya awoke from his sleep for the second time, slowly rising into a sitting position, mind still trying to accept the fact that Hermione was Shizuo's girlfriend. He scanned the room, wondering why Crabbe, Goyle, Malgoy and even Blaise weren't still around. 

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something..?"

"..."

"Oh... Oh, shit!"

The ravenette sprang out of bed, thankful that he'd fallen asleep in his clothes. He hurridly raced out of the Slytherin dungeons, rushing up the stairs. Man, he was such an idiot! How could he of forgotten? When did Izaya Orihara forget something? Once again, the group were heading out to Hogsmeade, except this time around, they were being joined by Shinra, Kadota, Erika and Togusa, the last three Shizuo still had yet to meet. 

The auburn-eyed male made it to the entrance gate, where everyone was already waiting. Well, almost everyone. 

"And speak of the devil, here he is!"

The voice of Blaise Zabini rang out through the morning air, making the rest of the group turn to the gate. 

"Yo~ho Izaya-kun!" Shinra greeted, nearly jump-hugging the raven, who side-stepped. He wasn't in the mood for any contact. He plastered a fake smile on. 

"Well, better late than never, Izaya." Kadota quipped, Erika popping up behind him, making the auburn-eyed teen blink. 

"Iza-Iza! I haven't seen you in ages!" the girl squealed. "Me, Walker and Togusa only got back at the start of the winter break!" Erika went off babbling about where the trio went and what they saw, all of it flowing through one ear and out the other. 

"Hey Izaya, I thought Shizuo would be with you." Goyle inputted, Crabbe nodding along. 

"No. Unfortunately not." the raven male replied. 

'He's probably ditching us to spend time with Hermione...'

"Oi! Sorry I'm late, but I'm here now!"

Shizuo appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, he was running towards the group, his clothes looking slightly messy and hurriedly put on. 

"Yo, everyone!" the blonde exclaimed happily, slinging an arm around Izaya's shoulders, surprising his friend. The tall male than spotted the three new teens he'd never met, and turned to them. "Oh, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Hi. I'm Yumasaki Walker, 'tis a pleasure to meet you!" one of the two boys said, bowing in a very exaggerated fashion. 

"And I'm Saburo Togusa." the other new boy introduced, smiling slightly. 

"Hello, Shizu-Shizu! I is Erika Karisawa!"

The mocha-eyed male paused for a moment to let their names sink into his memory. 

"Well then, it's nice to meet you all. I'm guessing these guys told you about me already, but I'll introduce myself anyway. My name Shizuo Heiwajima." Shizuo smiled, still having his arm around Izaya. 

"Well, now that we've acquainted ourselves, can we get going? I wanna get something for my love." Shinra stated loudly, to which everyone sighed at. 

"Right, we should start off now." Kadota agreed, the group now setting off. "Apparently there's a small Christmas fair being held in Hogsmeade today. I think it's a promotional thing, or something."

"Ooh! A fair!" Pansy gushed, walking alongside Erika. "I can't wait to see it!"

The teens kept talking along the way, Izaya and Togusa remaining mostly silent. Shizuo was content with how the day was progressing, happily chatting and getting to know the three new members. Pansy had gotten Erika to ship Shizaya with little effort, and the two were now fangirling over it. 

"Who heard the howls of the wolf last night?" Kadota questioned, starting off another conversation. 

"I did!" Blaise exclaimed excitedly, raising his hand. "Well, first Izaya woke me up when he woke up, but then I heard another howl nearly straight after the one that woke Izaya."

"I heard it too." Walker added in. "At first, I thought it was a werewolf, but then I remembered Kyouhei told us about it."

"Wow... I didn't hear a thing..." Shizuo commented.

"I wanna know what it looks liiiike~!" whined Erika after hearing what the boys were chatting about, crossing her arms. 

"What if it looked like Pluto!" Walker suddenly spouted. 

"Pluto?" Malfoy questioned, bewildered by the suggestion. 

"No, imagine if it looked like Alucard's dog form!" the dark-brown haired girl retorted. 

"That's a dog, not a wolf!"

"Still! Just-"

"Okay, now I am thoroughly confused." Crabbe said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Everyone is." Shizuo stated, turning to Izaya. "You wouldn't have any idea, would you?"

The raven jolted in surprise at being addressed out of the blue and looked up at his taller companion. 

"Huh..?"

Shizuo tried to hold back a blush at the face Izaya made. The blonde just wanted to hug him right there in the spot... Which is what he did because, why not? 

"Eh..? Sh-Shizu-chan?" 

Izaya was now sporting a cherry red face as his friend had wrapped his arms around his waist. The rest of the group glanced over, the two females giggling madly at the pair. 

"Isn't that adorable!"

"Shizaya is my new OTP!!!"

"It is my first and only OTP!"

The younger of the two was puzzled. He thought Shizuo was with Granger... So, why was he hugging him? Was it just a friend hug? The raven slowed his pace so he could hang back a bit, away from the group. The taller male noticed the change of pace but didn't care, choosing to hug Izaya tighter. 

"Nē, Shizu-chan.." The auburn-eyed teen called softly, his blush fading but still pink enough to be able to recognise. 

"Hm? What is it?" Shizuo tilted his head to the side, a questioning light in his eyes. 

"...Are you with..." Izaya looked down and mumbled the rest of the sentence, half-hoping Shizuo didn't hear the rest of the sentence. 

"Why would you think that..?"

Oh. He did hear the rest of the sentence... Crap. 

"...Well... I saw you with her at the jewelers... And she came out with a ring and thanked you... So..."

The blonde's eyes widened and Shizuo let out a small laugh, making Izaya look up.

"I lent her some money to help her buy the ring, that's why she was thanking me, silly." the mocha-eyed teen smiled and rested his head on top of the ravenette's, nuzzling into it. Izaya blushed again, a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance, the last directed at himself. Now he felt stupid, jumping to a conclusion like that. 

"Haah... That's really it?" Izaya asked sheepishly. Shizuo nodded. The raven sighed. "Now I feel like an idiot..."

"Aww, it's okay, Flea. It's natural to jump to the worst possible answer when you love someone~" the blonde teased, shifting his position so he was hugging the younger male from behind. 

Izaya chose not to reply, instead opting for pouting. The silence and no denial from the raven about loving Shizuo made the taller male feel more confident about his confession tonight. He was now more excited than nervous. 

"Hey look! We've arrived!"

Malfoy had announced the group's arrival at Hogsmeade to around half the village, causing the pair to stop what they were doing and look over to the ice grey-eyed teen. The main streets of the village were covered in stalls, all housing different items and attractions. Enchanted toys and equipment were advertised everywhere. The place was bustling with people, quite a few of them students from the school. 

"Oh wow! It's already twelve yet it's packed!" Blaise exclaimed, amazed. 

"There is just so much people!" Pansy said, looking around.

"Well, we would've gotten here sooner if it wasn't for the two idiots who were late..." Kadota looked around for Izaya and Shizuo, wanting to throw a pointed gaze at the duo... Only to find they weren't with them. 

"Um guys..? Where is -"

"Iza-Iza and Shizu-Shizu have gone off on some lover escapades!"

"Oh my God, Erika! You're completely right!"

________________________________

Meanwhile... 

"Shizu-chan! H-hang on!"

Izaya was being pulled through the crowd by the Durmstrang transfer, who was determined to do something together. The blonde had asked Izaya if he wanted to spend the day with him. The raven had replied with a stuttered 'yes', which made Shizuo promptly grab Izaya's wrist and sneak pass their inter-house group, off into the fair. 

"Right, sorry." Shizuo apologized meekly. "Was I going too fast for you, Flea?"

"N-no..."

"Umm, Flea. I don't know why, but I have the biggest urge to hug you today..."

"...Do you want to hug me..?" Izaya asked, trying to look amused while blushing. All that did was make Shizuo laugh at his attempt. 

"I'd hug you without asking, Flea, but since you offered~."

Izaya spluttered and threw his hands up in the air. The blonde seemed to be in a particularly playful mood, already flirting with him at this time. It's not like he minded though... The raven could say he enjoyed it. 

He murmured incoherently, moving slighty closer to the blonde student. Shizuo took the movement as an agreement that he could hug Izaya, and once again put his arms around the raven. 

"So," the mocha-eyed teen began, talking into Izaya's ear and making yet another blush blossom across the younger male's features. "Do you wanna pick what stall we go to first?"

Izaya cleared his throat as he tried to speak. "I... Ahem... I don't mind..." the raven said quietly. A few seconds passed before his stomach voiced it's preference. After not eating dinner and skipping breakfast today, the auburn-eyed male was hungry. Izaya knew he could easily magic up some food... He just couldn't do drinks. 

"...Actually, can we get something to drink? I have the food covered."

"Sure, Flea." Shizuo smiled at Izaya, who nodded. 

"What kind of drink do you want?" the blonde asked as his gaze traveled from stall to stall. The younger male paused to think about it and decided quickly. 

"Is there any hot chocolate stalls?" Izaya asked as it was the first warm drink that came to mind. "I would like a cup of it, even if it's sweet."

Shizuo was still scanning each stand, and started searching for his friend's request. Fortunately, a hot drink stall came to view and the blonde male wordlessly brought the younger teen towards it. Izaya, upon seeing there was coffee, visibly perked up.

"Hot chocolate, was it?" Shizuo said as they reached the end of the line for the little stand. 

"I think I would prefer to get coffee. I do like it quite a bit." the auburn-eyed male replied.

"Never tried it." 

That statement made Izaya look up and gape at his companion. Coffee was his main energy source in the past, and while food was now his main, coffee still played a very important part in his daily schedule. The ravenette just simply couldn't imagine his day without the daily two to three cups. Well, he could, but the male forsaw a very bad day.

"Well, why don't you try it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as they moved up the line.

"Mmn, I dunno." Shizuo shrugged his shoulders. "Probably because I was never bothered to."

"Really now? Well, how bout we change that, nē?" The smaller male smirked slightly. "Today, Shizu-chan, you will try coffee."

"Fine..." the mocha-eyed teen agreed, trailing off at the end and smiling. "But on only if you drink a bit of hot chocolate."

"Tch... deal." the other huffed, not at all happy with the thought of such a sweet beverage entering his body. After a couple of minutes the pair were at the top of the line. They quickly bought their drinks and left to find somewhere to sit. The duo settled on a bench near Honeydukes, Shizuo sitting down first while Izaya eyed the sweet shop and was more reluctant. The raven really did not want to be dragged into the horrid confectionary.

"Flea, here. You can go first." The cup of hot chocolate was held in front of him, his partner looking at him expectantly. Izaya sighed and placed the straw in his mouth, taking a sip. The sweetness made his eyes widen. Did Shizuo add more sugar? It sure felt like the blonde did. The younger teen let go of the straw, positive that he was now diabetic because of the intake of who knows how much sugar.

"Too sweet for your fancy, flea?" the blonde questioned. Izaya simply nodded and handed the hot chocolate back, which Shizuo started drinking. The raven glanced over to his friend who was sucking the hot liquid through the straw and looked away before he started staring. Izaya than remembered why he had bought coffee as well and turned to the blonde, catching the other's attention.

"You said you'd try coffee." the auburn-eyed teen stated, holding up the cup to the mocha-eyed teen, who blinked.

"Ah, I did say that, didn't I?" Shizuo said, staring at the beverage in the Slytherin's hand. The blonde than took the cup and tasted it, the liquid in the straw slowly entering his mouth. Shizuo shuddered and held the cup away from himself at arm'a length.

"Ugh, that tasted disgusting and bitter. Next time, I am adding a load of sugar." The taller male handed the coffee back, which Izaya sipped, and grinned.

"Well, at least I got two indirect kisses." 

If the ravenette had no clue about manners, the hot drink would be all over his companion. Luckily, he had the brains to swallow and choke out a startled 'what?!'. Shizuo had a calm expression on his face, and opened his mouth to speak.

"An indirect kiss. You know, when a person puts their mouth on something and than another person does the same afterwards."

Izaya waved his hand frantically. "I know what it is, Shizu-chan, but why would you say that?" 

"Oh... than why'd you say 'what'? And what else would you call it?" 

"..."

The taller of the two sighed and asked another question. "Do you have another name for it?"

Again, no reply. Izaya seemed to be lost in his mind and his face was turning a pinkish colour. The Gryffindor watched, amused, as the raven's face coloured more and more.

"...Are you even paying attention to me?"

"..."

"Geez, your face is so red, you aren't sick, right?"

Meanwhile, all that was going through Izaya's mind was, well, this:

'OhmygodIsharedanindirectkisswithShizu-chan!HowdidInotrealise?Shameitwasjusttha-NO!DonteventhinkofanactualkissFuckfuckfuck,itsoundssohot~Shit!Icanfeelmyselfstartingtoblush!AndShizu-chanisaskingmequestionsIneedtoanswer!Aghfuckmylife!'

Let's say they lost five or ten minutes to this, Shizuo spouting out random statements and literally saying whatever he wanted, most flustering the raven, even though they were pretty innocent questions and sentences. The blonde just... had a way with words. And a very good voice to go with it.

"I~za~ya~kun~, can we hurry up~? We don't have much time for this~"

"Flea~. Do you have any milk~?"

"Will you come with me~?"

Those comments continued, Shizuo having the time of his life. The blonde was getting bored though, and leaned closer so he could murmur something into the smaller's ear.

"Love, please snap out of whatever flustered daze you're in. I may be good looking, but I'm not that good looking. Also, I'll make you mine tonight~." The older teen practically growled the last part, which finally elicited some sign of life in the raven which wasn't the growing blush on his face. Izaya yelped and covered his ear as Shizuo pulled away, satisfied with the now moving teen.

"You okay now?" the blonde asked. "I thought you were coming down with something for a second, what with the redness of your face."

"R-right... I apologise." To say the ravenette felt foolish was an understatement. He had sat in the same spot for ten minutes, blushing like crazy over how sexy his friend sounded and an indirect kiss. 

"Don't worry about it. Oh, your coffee has gotten cold." Shizuo pointed out. The raven threw it in the bin beside them, his friend downing the rest of the contents from his own beverage.

"Well, now what should we do, flea?" Izaya shrugged and looked down, still kicking himself over the completely idiotic action (or rather, lack of action) and blush that had covered his face. Shizuo frowned as he could sense the smaller raven's negative emotions for himself. 

"Look Izaya. Don't beat yourself up over a little stare. You didn't embarrass yourself at all. In fact, you just showed me more of your adorableness." The taller male pulled the other into his lap, making the raven squeak. Shizuo than wrapped one arm around the auburn-eyed male and fished the box containing the necklace out of his pocket. The redness that had left the ravenette's cheeks had returned, and grew even more when he saw the box. He looked up at the blonde, and to his surprise, Shizuo was wearing a blush of his own.

"I was meaning to do this tonight, but oh well..." Shizuo paused and  cleared his throat. "Even though I've only known you for a few months... You've sparked something inside of me... I've had this spark for a while now... but I've never plucked up the confidence to tell you..." 

Izaya could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage as loud as a drum. The raven was sure that Shizuo could hear it. He was buzzing with with happiness and hopefulness, pressing closer to the older's chest.

"Flea... Izaya..." Shizuo felt his cheeks warm even more as he closed his eyes and pushed the box into the other's hands.

"I think...I love you... and would very much like to date you... So, will you go out with me?"

Izaya's eyes lit up with every bit of happiness inside of him. Shizuo's eyes had widened when he felt another pair of lips against his own, but he soon closed them in bliss. Both teenagers poured all their feelings for each other into the kiss. The kiss that would signify the start of their relationship. All the longing, fondness, nervousness, uncertainty, love, passion, everything, every single feeling was put into it. Alas, all good things must come to an end. The raven reluctantly pulled away, beaming at Shizuo, who was smiling goofily. 

"I would love to date you, Shizu-chan." Izaya answered, nuzzling into the blonde. The raven than looked down at the box in his grasp and let it sit in the palm of his hand. The arms that embraced the raven squeezed him gently yet firmly.

"I'm so... I don't even have the words to describe what I feel." Shizuo stated in a slightly shakey voice, the sheer joy of Izaya saying yes the cause of it. 

"I feel like that too. It's like... I'm floating or something." The raven said softly. " Now Shizu-chan, what did you get me?"

"Why don't you see for yourself, flea~?" the blonde teased, smirking playfully. Izaya rolled his eyes and carefully took off the lid and set it aside, gasping at what was inside.

Inside neatly sat a little silver chain with a beautiful, snake attached to it, also silver. The body had small, tiny scales engraved into it and was detailed to perfection. The eyes were two, tiny emeralds. 

The raven lifted the necklace up to see it fully. The two emeralds glinted in the light and Izaya caught something flash across the snake's body. He let the light hit bear the head again.

S...

Izaya than made the light run slowly over the scales and more letters appeared.

p... 

e... 

l... 

l...

B...

o...

u...

n...

d...

.

.

.

...SpellBound...

"Do... Do you like it..?" Shizuo asked timidly. "I can change it if you don't..."

"Shizu-chan, I love it." Izaya declared, opening the clasp. "But, I'm going to need assistance with putting it on. Can you help?"

Shizuo nodded and took the two ends, fastening it securely around the raven's neck. He smiled warmly and nipped the rim of Izaya's ear, which in turn, made the younger blush once again.

"W-we should try find the others." the auburn-eyed male stuttered, standing up slowly. The blonde followed suit and stood up as well, interlocking their fingers and kissing the smaller of the couple on the cheek.

"Okay." Shizuo replied, burying his face into the younger's hair. "Mn~... Your hair is so fluffy~."

"Thanks?" the raven sighed and started to move, making the blonde have to cease his nuzzling. The pair set off to seek out the others hand in hand. It didn't take too long, as the two females of their group had found them first. Pansy and Erika dragged (after fangirling over the two holding hands and forcing them to tell them what had happened, of course.) the duo to the rest of them, who each aimed half glares at the couple. Said couple sheepishly apologised.

"Please, tell us why you ran off." Kadota commanded. "I think you owe us an explanation."

"Iza-Iza and Shizu-Shizu are now lovers!" Erika screamed as Pansy nodded excitedly. "Our ship is canon!!!"

Malfoy and the others winced at the girl's screaming and smirked. "Aww, how sweet~. You finally picked up on each other's affections."

"Congrats!" shouted Blaize giddily.

"Only three months and you managed to slip into Izaya's heart. How did you do it, Shizuo?" Kadota inquired, shaking his head. "You're probably his first."

"First kiss, first boyfriend, first bed partner~ Hey! Don't hit me!" Shizuo laughed when the raven whacked his arm lightly, face red with embarrassment. 

"Then don't say things like that out loud... Bed partner, my ass... We're underage, Shizu-chan."

"Oh, so I'm gonna have to wait a full three years? And it's not like a man can get pregnant, anyway."

"S-Shizu-chan!"

"And flea, yes, your ass. With my-Mmph!"

Izaya had quickly covered the taller male's mouth, stopping the blonde from saying anymore.Blaise was laughing with Crabbe and Goyle while Malfoy's smirk widened. Kadota just smiled while Togusa and Walker tried to keep a non-anime related conversation going. Erika... had somewhat passed out and Pansy seemed to be having a spasm attack.

Lick...

...

"DON'T lick my hand!"

The smaller teen pulled his hand away from his boyfriend, who was smirking.

"Why did you do that?" Izaya asked, looking around at the group. 

"Well, how else would I have gotten your hand off my mouth?"

The ravenette mumbled incoherently and huffed out a breath of air. Shizuo simply gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and hugged the male from behind.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good~." the blonde whispered into the auburn-eyed teen's ear before pulling away. Izaya was stuck between kissing or hitting the taller, and chose to just cross his arms and pout. The comment Shizuo had uttered was random, but it made Izaya blush, all the same.

"Anyway, let's try explore the fair together, this time." Kadota suggested, eyeing Shizuo and Izaya. "No running off, I mean it."

"Right!"

With that, the multi-house group made their way around the fair, stopping at a few stalls along the way. There was games and practically everything you could imagine. Before anyone knew it, it was nearly four o'clock, meaning dinner would be served in half an hour or so. And since it was Christmas Eve, well, who would want to miss the meal? And the day after, there would be an even bigger feast to look forward to. 

So, the group headed back to the castle, all content with how the day had progressed. It took them that full half hour to get back to Hogwarts as they somehow lost Shinra halfway and needed to backtrack to Hogsmeade. When they found the brunette, he was purchasing a trinket for the dullahan of the forest, named Celty. He was than made listen to Walker's rants on anime, where even Shinra could only take so much of. Once they finally arrived in the Great Hall, they all split to their respective tables. Well, Pansy and Erika went somewhere to chat. Izaya and the rest of Malfoy's gang went to sit with the two Sixth-years they knew, who were curious about how their day went.

"Pardon me, but, why does Izaya seem so... elated this evening?" Shiki questioned politely.

"S' probably 'cause he spent most of the day with the beast." Akabayashi answered, trying to tick the raven off. Unbeknownst to him, nothing could knock Izaya out of his good mood.

"That might be one of the reasons, Aka, but please refrain from eating and talking at the same time. Manners are part of social etiquette, you know~. The one you call a beast knew that~." Shiki raised an eyebrow at the tone Izaya had used.

"Talkative as well, I see." the Sixth-year commented. "What has gotten you into this... Humorous attitude?"

"Can I..?" Blaize piped up, to which Izaya nodded in approval. "You see, Izaya here got a lover~."

"Oh really now? Who has peaked and intrigued the great Izaya Orihara, I wonder?" Shiki said aloud, taking a bite out of his steak and swallowing. 

"Who is she? Someone I know?" Akabayashi asked, frowning when the raven smirked.

"It is someone you know, Aka, but 'she' is actually a 'he'." 

"Huh?!"

"Well, that is new. I thought your mother was against that sort of thing, Orihara."

Their reactions amused Izaya as he felt himself slip back into his sadistic personality. The other Fifth-years didn't like it when the raven became like this... Cold and cruel, an evil air to himself.

"Well, maybe I'm feeling a little rebellious, hmm~? Always having to obey rules can be such a bore, I want something exciting to happen~"

"So... You're just using whoever..?" Shiki spoke slowly.

"No." Izaya denied firmly. " I... really do care for him... He's such a sweetheart to me." The ravenette seemed to go into a daze for a few seconds thinking about Shizuo, a true smile playing on his lips while his eyes lit up with happiness and joy. The change in his aura was sudden and threw everyone for a loop. It was strange to see Izaya switch so quickly.

"Is it Shizuo?" the Red Demon asked quietly, glaring at the raven.

"Um, yes. It's Shizuo." the auburn-eyed teen confirmed, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he averted his eyes and started picking out his food. 

"Tch... Well, good luck not getting killed by the bastard." the red-head snorted, causing Izaya to shoot a piercing glare at the older male.

"What is your problem with Shizu-chan?" the teen asked, still glaring. "Do you seriously hate him just because he's beaten you countless of times?"

"Hmph, like you'd believe me if I told you." Akabayashi snapped. 

"I think it is time for Aka and I to depart." Shiki suggested, standing up. "Come and be a good boy, Aka." The brunette gestured for the other to stand, which the red-head did, grabbing both of their bags angrily.

"See you around." Malfoy said, speaking for the first time they arrived back at the Slytherin table, plate already cleared of the food he'd chosen. Izaya's eyes narrowed as he watched the two Sixth-years leave, annoyance prickling inside of him. The ravenette had a suspicion that they knew something for a while, but had never gotten the chance to ask. 

"Hey Izaya, you gonna eat something?"

The auburn-eyed male was pulled from his thoughts as Crabbe pointed at the food in front of the raven.

"Mmn, I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Izaya replied as he spotted Shizuo leaving the Hall. The raven teen than excused himself from the table to catch up with his lover, who turned to see the smaller male.

"Hey flea." the blonde smiled, ruffling Izaya's hair and pulling him into a hug. "I wanna go somewhere private, wanna join me?"

"I'd love to, Shizu-chan." The raven was soon being tugged gently to a desolate corridor, Shizuo seeming excited. Izaya was wondering where they were going and blushed at a certain thought when he realised they were going to be alone. 

'Slow down there, Izaya. You've only started dating. Plus, you were the one who told him to wait until you're eighteen...'

...

'I regret saying that...'

While Izaya was thinking this, Shizuo was also wondering how he should summon The Room Of Requirement.

'Okay... So... I need a room for... What do I need it for?' Shizuo thought. 'I have already confessed so... Oh, I need a room to spend quality time with my boyfriend.'

Izaya watched in awe as a door suddenly started to slowly form in front of them. 

"Oh, it worked. Cool." Shizuo said, smiling. "That's a relief. I'll have to thank Hermione for telling me about it."

Izaya wordlessly moved forward and pushed open the door, entering the room and grabbing Shizuo. 

"Lets see what it looks like, Shizu-chan." the raven said, looking around to the blonde, who somehow stumbled over his own feet.

"Oi, do-"

Shizuo fell on top of the younger raven, who squawked out in surprise. 

"Damn... Sorry flea." the blonde apologized, standing up and offering a hand, which Izaya accepted, albeit disentoriated. He shook his head slightly and looked around the room curiously. From the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier. The walls were a dark green with lighter, faintly imprinted designs. There was a fireplace and a mantelpiece, the fire lit and crackling quietly. There were quite a few bookcases scattered around, along with an armchair and a couch near the fireplace. If anything, it looked like the perfect place to read a good book. 

"Well, this wasn't what I was expecting but... Ah, no matter." Shizuo ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the couch, lying down onto it ad closing his eyes, feeling drowsy. "Why does this place feel like a library...? Actually, I think I know why..."

Izaya didn't mind the form the room had taken and had started looking through the books, admiring the wood of the shelves. In his opinion, Shizuo couldn't have wished for a better place. The warmth of the fire made it feel cosy and complete, somewhere to just relax and snuggle with your lover. 

When the ravenette looked up to find Shizuo, he couldn't spot the tall male anywhere. Confused, the auburn-eyed teen shifted towards the couch and absentmindly sat down. 

"Shiz-"

"Guah! Flea?!"

"Shizu-chan?!"

Izaya jolted up and scrambled to a standing position, eyes wide with shock. A now very disgruntled blonde was splayed across the couch, rolling his eyes. 

"Well, now I'm awake." Shizuo quipped, propping himself up with his left arm, stifling a yawn. 

"Sorry about that..." Izaya mumbled, flushing a light pink. 

Shizuo yanked the younger male back down, pulling the other into a hug while lying down. The blonde pressed Izaya to his own body, nuzzling into the smaller's hair. The ravenette hesitanly wrapped his arms around Shizuo, feeling like he was floating. 

The pair stayed like that for a while, comfortably lying in each other's embrace. Soon, Shizuo got restless and remembered that his boyfriend was ticklish and happily pursued his newly set goal of trying to find every part of Izaya's body that was ticklish. The raven hadn't liked Shizuo's form of entertainment and ended up being chased around the whole room. In the end, the blonde had been accidentally transformed into a mouse, which surprised the younger. He hadn't expected it to work and spent a good several hours trying to find Shizuo. 

"Shizu-chan, please stop hiding... It's a quarter to nine now, and we have to get back to our dorms." Izaya tried for the nth time, sighing. 

Yet again, there was no reply. 

The raven decided to fold up the other's clothes and place them on the armchair, resuming to the search for the mouse. Izaya worry only grew with every second, not liking the lack of response from his lover. 

A small, soft snore made Izaya's hearing refocus. It had come from behind a bookcase that was near the corner of the room. The ravenette ran over to the books and poked is head around it. 

'Oh Shizu-chan, you are so dea-'

What Izaya saw stopped his train of thoughts. There, in a bed, was the blonde male, covered by two or three layers of sheets. Shizuo had fallen asleep,one arm hanging off the side of the bed, his hair covering one eyelid. He had expected to see the blonde asleep, but not in a bed. More along the lines of, still as a mouse and curled up in the corner. Izaya moved closer, calling the other's name. The mocha-eyed teen seemed to be a deep sleeper, as he didn't even twitch in response.  The younger male moved closer again, attempting to push his boyfriend's arm back onto the bed. Suddenly, in a split second, Izaya was under the blankets with Shizuo, being hugged tightly, back facing the blonde. 

"Shizu-chan..! You're awake..?" 

The older male simply grunted and spooned the other, burying his face into Izaya. 

"Sleep now... Flea... Talk in... The morn... ing..." And just like that, Shizuo was out like a light. The raven huffed and pressed himself up against the blonde's body, feeling the other's body heat envelope him. He let his eyelids close. 

'Mmn... This... Is nice... So warm... And comfortable... I'll stay here... Just for tonight... '

The ravenette felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep, content with being spooned. The soft rhythm of his lover's breathing calmed his mind, and a sense of security passed through Izaya as he finally lost consciousness, succumbing to a light slumber. 

________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyos! Okay, okay. I know this is late... Sorry. I've been busy dealing with stuff so yeah... Heheh. Any who, I do hope you like this chapter, and please do forgive any typos or OOCness. I will wish you a late Merry Christmas and good health, luck and joy in the New Year. Well, see you next time, Bya! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyos! And OMG!!!! Over 1000 Hits!!!! Thank you soooo much!!! I love you all!!!! *throws love at you* I didn't expect it to get that many!!! Merci! Arigatou! Danke! Xie-Xie! Go raibh maith agat! Anyway, enjoy this chappie!!!!

(3rd P.O.V) 

It was New Year's Day and Shizuo was excited. Extremely excited. His family were coming to Hogwarts for the day and the blonde couldn't wait to meet them. He was also going to introduce Izaya, who only found out around thirty minutes ago. 

Now, if you're wondering how they spent Christmas, it isn't exactly romantic. After waking up and remembering that Shizuo was naked and still hugging him, Izaya had let out a high-pitched squeak, causing Shizuo to wake up. The blonde had kissed the ravenette good morning and boldly dressed in front of Izaya, showing off his whole body. 

The raven had not stopped blushing until they had left The Room Of Requirement. 

Unfortunately, they had just picked the wrong time to leave as Pansy, Erika and a group of other girls sighted them coming out. The pair soon figured out who the other girls were, as they all chased after them, screaming nonsense that made them both wince and blush. 

Fangirls are scary, you know? 

The couple had then been separated, Shizuo being chased to the astronomy tower and Izaya down to the dungeons, which was a lucky break for him. His boyfriend, however, was not so lucky, and had been completely bombarded with the most ridiculous and embarrassing questions. 

Izaya had nearly died at some of the questions that Shizuo had repeated back to him. 

But now, six days later, stood the couple at the Entrance Gate, Izaya slightly annoyed that he'd only been notified this morning. The taller male was smiling happily, not worried in the slightest that his parents wouldn't approve. Moreover, he really wanted to see his family. 

"Nē Shizu-chan, how did you forget about your family coming here?" Izaya asked, latching onto one of the mocha-eyed teen's arms. Shizuo smiled sheepishly and shrugged, not sure how he'd forgotten. The blonde decided to just pull the ravenette into a hug. 

"Hush you~" Shizuo cooed, being the first reply to come to mind. Izaya blushed slightly and attempted to cross his arms, which didn't work since they were being pinned to his sides by the hug. 

"I... Think I can see their carriage!" Shizuo exclaimed, hugging the auburn-eyed teen tighter. Izaya squinted, trying to make out the tiny, black blob that was approaching the couple. 

After a few more minutes, the carriage pulled up in front of the gate, Shizuo buzzing with anticipation and waving at the three people in the vehicle. Izaya watched as they waved back, one of them looking quite emotionless. The ravenette figured this was the brother that Shizuo loved to talk about. 

"Shizuo!" the woman who had arrived shouted, stepping out of the carriage. "How is my wolfie~?"

"Hey mom." the blonde greeted happily, releasing Izaya so he could hug his mother instead. "And I told you not to call not that."

"I can call you whatever I want, wolfie woo." 

"Mooom!"

"Aha! How is my son?" 

A cheerful, deep voice cut into the conversation, earning a grin from Shizuo. 

"I'm doing good, Dad." the blonde said as his father and brother joined the hug. The reunited family stayed in each other's embrace for a while before letting go. 

"So Onii-san, do you like Hogwarts?" Kasuka questioned, blinking. Shizuo smiled fondly at his younger brother. 

"I do. It's a pretty cool place." he replied. 

Izaya felt a bit out of place in this situation, but stayed silent and started kicking a small pebble on the ground. He was happy that Shizuo was overjoyed with his family, but he felt like he was intruding somehow. 

"Onii-san, who is the boy with you?" 

Kasuka's voice made Izaya look back to the family, who were now looking at him. Shizuo had walked back to the raven and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, beaming. 

"Oh right! Mom, Dad, Nii-san. This is flea- Sorry, I mean Izaya." The raven rolled his eyes and looked up at Shizuo. 

"Really Shizu-chan?"

The older male stuck his tongue out at the ravenette and looked back to his family. 

"This is Izaya, he's my boyfriend~." Shizuo stated, the ravenette blushing at the tone the blonde had used. Shizuo's parents were smiling widely and Kasuka had the slightest smile on his lips, but his eyes shone with delight. 

"Congratulations, Onii-san."

"Welcome to the family Izaya!" the mother gushed. "I'm Namiko and my husband is called Kirchirou!" 

"Welcome to the family, love?" Kirchirou raised an eyebrow. "It's a bit early for that."

"Ssh, he will join~!" the woman giggled. 

Izaya was amazed at how quickly his lover's parents approved. If it were his, well, his father might agree but his mother? It would be near impossible to convince her. The raven smiled, feeling elated. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I do hope we can get along."

"Us too. Tell me, Izaya, where do you live? You seem to have a Japanese accent while speaking." Namiko pointed out. "You wouldn't happen to live near Ikebukuro?"

"I do. I live in Shinjuku." Izaya answered politely. The raven was enjoying the company of Shizuo's family. They were nice. 

"Oh that's great, then! You'll be able to meet up over the summer!" Shizuo's mother said. 

"Oh Shizuo, Hachiko is missing you." Kirchirou told his son. "He's constantly whining and staying in a corner." 

"Hachiko?" Izaya questioned. The younger male was confused. Who was Hachiko? 

"Oh yeah, Hachiko is our dog, who is a hachiko." Shizuo explained, ruffling Izaya's hair. "He's always mopey when he has no company... I'm thinking of getting another... "

"Shizuo Raikantorōpu Heiwajima! We are not getting another pet!" Namiko sternly denied, turning to Izaya. "I swear, our house would be full of animals if you left Shizuo alone for five minutes! I warn you, if you're going to live together, be prepared for Noah's Ark to be your home!"

"I'm not that bad, Mom." the blonde protested. "I'm not likethat, flea. Don't listen to her." Shizuo kissed the younger male, making him turn red. The mocha-eyed teen smirked.

"Okay, now we can show you around Hogwarts!" Shizuo said brightly and started leading them into the castle, holding Izaya's hand. 

"Onii-san, we've been here before. Remember the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..."

"I didn't even see you there!" Izaya spluttered out. 

The group continued to talk as Shizuo and Izaya showed the most of the school. They had number into The Golden Trio, who held a quick conversation with them before departing. 

"So, you two. What did you do for New Year's Eve?" Kirchirou asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. "You didn't have too much fun now, did you~?"

The couple's faces flushed brilliant shades of red, both adverting there gazes. Namiko's eyes widened. "You didn't have sex, did you?!"

"M-Mom! We wouldn't do that..! Yet..." the taller of the two said, the ravenette agreeing with Shizuo. 

"Oh good, I wouldn't want you to be doing it too soon, now." Shizuo's mom sighed. 

"But you did do something~. Otherwise your faces wouldn't have flushed like that~." Kirchirou teased. The couple smartly decided to say nothing. 

"Raikantorōpu... " Kasuka murmured, making Shizuo give him a look of confusion. 

The group shortly finished their tour of the school and decided to go to Hogsmeade. They ran into Malfoy and his gang. As they were chatting to the Slytherin group Akabayashi just happened to show up, Shiki nowhere in sight. 

"Oh. Hey Aka..." Blaise greeted reluctantly. "...How's it been?"

"Meh, okay, I guess." the red-head replied, than looking over to Namiko, Kirchirou and Kasuka, Namiko seeming shocked.

"Look at this, Shizuo's family is here, even the little brother." The Red Demon smirked, which urged the blonde to take on a more protective stance, Izaya glaring at Akabayashi. The raven didn't quite get why Shizuo tended to tense up around the red-haired Sixth-year, but he assumed it was just because of their past in Ikebukuro. 

'And today was meant to be a happy day...' Izaya thought, irritated. 

"Uh, Akabayashi, where is Shiki?" Malfoy cut in, turning the older's gaze to himself. 

"He's off at a Prefect meeting... Speaking of, aren't you a Prefect?"

Draco's eyes bugged out of his skull as he recalled getting told about the meeting yesterday. 

"Oh crap! That explains why Pansy is missing! I gotta go!" And with that said, he dashed off. 

"We told him this morning..." Goyle sighed. 

"Twice. Three times, counting Pansy." Crabbe added. "And here I thought third time's the charm..."

"Shizuo dear, can I talk to you?" Namiko spoke, her son turning to face her. "Alone, if you will." she said. 

"Oh right..." the tall male gently pushed Izaya's arm off his own. "Sorry flea, I'll be right back."

"Okay Shizu-chan." The raven stood on his tip toes to give Shizuo a kiss on the cheek before smiling, making a light pink tint appear on the Gryffindor's cheeks. 

"Thank you, Izaya." the blonde's mother said, bringing Shizuo into a walk. "Now Shizuo, about..."

"Dating a monster, I see." Akabayashi voiced, causing a glare to be shot at him from Izaya. 

"Shizu-chan isn't a monster or a beast. Please kindly keep those thoughts to yourself."

The Red Demon snorted. "Try telling that to the people he's injured. Tell that to the people who really know him."

What surprised Izaya was that neither Kasuka or Kirchirou jumped to Shizuo's defence. While he could sort of understand why Kasuka didn't because of his quiet nature, which is still not a good reason, he didn't get why the father hadn't said a word. 

"Onii-san... He's a good person..." the youngest defended, his quiet sentence barely making an input to the conversation. 

"Yeah, and I'm the Minister of Magic." the read-head drawled. 

"What do you have against Shizuo?" Crabbe asked. "You're the one who picks the fights."

"Tch... I may pick them, but he-"

"Aka, stop antagonizing them." Shiki's hand suddenly clapped down on his fellow Sixth-year's shoulder, making Akabayashi sigh. 

"Fine... But they were curious." The red-haired male put on an innocent look... As innocent as he could get, that is. Shiki sighed and turned his gaze to Kirchirou and apologized, then leading his friend away before he could cause any more ruckus. 

"Weird... I'll never understand what Aka has against Shizuo...Until he explains what." Blaise said, shaking his head. 

"You wouldn't understand if he did explain." Goyle joked, nudging Crabbe, who smirked. 

"Hey!"

As the trio bickered Izaya was lost in thought. Well, anger, wanting to kill, and annoyance, all directed at Akabayashi. What was his deal? It was like watching a seven year old who was a sore loser and trying to-Argh! No, he wouldn't think about it anymore. 

"So, what did I miss?"

Shizuo and his mother were back, the blonde curious on what had happened. Izaya smiled and walked over to meet them, glancing back at the arguing Slytherins. "You didn't miss much."

"Aka was 'talking' about me, wasn't he?" Shizuo guessed. "Things never change..." The blonde let out a small laugh. 

"Mmn, I remember you coming home with so many injuries from your bouts." Namiko said in a stern tone. "You worried me sick. Imagine one day every week your son comes home looking like he's been hit by a truck."

"I did not look like that." Shizuo stated indignant. "I only had a few scratches-"

"-along with bruises, broken bones, pulled muscles and cuts." Kirchirou finished, Izaya now staring at his boyfriend. 

"I knew it was bad, but what?" the ravenette exclaimed. Kirchirou nodded and Shizuo just turned his gaze to a wall. 

"One time, we were on a family day out, and Akabayashi appeared to fight... I snapped and threw a vending machine at him... Which resulted in a broken arm..." The blonde sweat dropped as Namiko gave him a look. 

"Now, he can still break bones... Lucky that his father is a wizard, otherwise we wouldn't have any money to live on." she mentioned. 

"Excuse me, Izaya, but have you ever been attacked by any magical creature or a half-breed?" Kirchirou suddenly asked. "Your name sounds familiar, somehow."

The question took a while to sink in. It made the raven tense slightly. He didn't exactly like to remember that particular time. 

"Ah, that's right. Izaya Orihara, family attacked by a rouge werewolf... You are Izaya Orihara, right?"

"Yes, I am." The raven felt uncomfortable and didn't like how this was progressing. He also didn't like the expression Namiko had on her face. His boyfriend noticed his discomfort and clasped the younger's hand, squeezing it softly. 

~'Dad never mentioned this case to us...'~ 

Izaya could've sworn he'd heard Shizuo just now, but when he turned to the blonde, all he did was give him a questioning look. 

~'Weird... I thought I just...'~

Now it was Shizuo's turn to be confused. Was he that crazy over Izaya to be able to hear the auburn-eyed teen in his head?   
"Now, that's enough of that." Namiko announced, clapping her hands together. The couple looked over to her, as did Kasuka and Kirchirou. "Shizuo dear, I'm afraid we're going to be leaving in two hours or so. Do you think you could show us a place to grab a bite?"

"Sure I can." the blonde replied, flashing a smile. "I could bring you to a restaurant in Hogsmeade, or we could eat here."

"Eating here would be lovely, thank you." the woman chirped. 

"Okay, I'll just tell Dumbledore. He probably expected this, knowing him."

The group bid there farewells to the remaining part of Draco's gang, who were too busy throwing playful insults at each other. When Shizuo came back from telling the Headmaster, the blonde led them to a room, which was prepared for the group. They all ate happily, laughing and messing around. Izaya even cracked a few jokes, which was unusual for the quiet teen. Aside from the question Kirchirou had asked previously, the ravenette felt comfortable with Shizuo's family. They were all so kind and friendly. For half of the meal Izaya was not only teased by his boyfriend, but by Namiko as well. Shizuo also got his fair share of embarrassment, his family telling all kinds of stories about his younger years.

Alas, the time flew by and soon, Shizuo's family had to leave. The couple led them out to the Entrance Gate, their carriage already waiting outside. The pair bid them adieu as they climbed into the vehicle, wishing them a Happy New Year. The family retuned the sentiment, waving goodbye and inviting Izaya over during the summer. 

"Well, that's that." the mocha-eyed teen began as the carriage pulled out of sight. "What did you think of them?"

"They were nice." Izaya answered sincerely. "I really enjoyed their company." Shizuo smiled at this, pulling Izaya into a loving embrace.

"I'm glad." Shizuo said, the younger teen feeling the radiating relief and happiness coming from his boyfriend.

"Well, we should get back inside. It's around seven, right?" Izaya nodded, pulling no away slightly to look up at the taller male.

The couple walked back inside, content with how the day turned out. They wandered around the castle for a bit, enjoying each other's presence. After a while Shizuo walked Izaya back to the Slytherin dorms, giving him a long, sweet kiss and hugging him.

"Happy New Year, flea." the blonde murmured, stoking the raven's hair softly.

"Happy New Year, Shizu-chan." Izaya returned, smiling and leaning into the touch.

Shizuo left a chaste kiss on the raven's cheek before saying his goodbyes. Izaya blushed at the kiss before uttering a small 'See you tomorrow' and entering the Slytherin Common Room. He quickly head up to his dorm, wanting to get to sleep before anyone could invite him to the New Year party going on. He quickly changed into his night attire and climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers. 

'Man... if only my parents would be that accepting...' the teen thought, yawning. A bang resounded from the Common Room, startling the ravenette. He huffed, annoyed, shoving his head into the pillow.

'And if only getting sleep tonight was a possibility.' 

________________________________

 

Word Count: 2755

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyos! So I'm on time with this chapter! Just about, Yaaaay! Any who, I hope you all have a Happy New Year! I might be back with another chapter, or I might not. Who knows? 
> 
>  
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	16. Chapter 15

(1st Person P.O.V {Izaya})

While it doesn't feel like it, the days are becoming progressively longer. Now January, all the students, including myself, are working hard for our upcoming O.W.Ls. I am surely going to fail my D.A.D.A exam, all of us are,  as we haven't exactly learned anything on this subject. I honestly can't stand that witch with her damn pink cardigan and infuriating smile. No one can. As for the rest of the subjects, I'll definitely pass. They're pretty easy, some almost on the borderline of tedious. 

Outside of class, I'm still getting used to the fact that Shizu-chan asked me out, and that I'm his boyfriend. And he gave me such a beautiful gift... I touched the snake on the necklace, running my finger along it. It makes me blush, how he just sat me down on his lap and asked... But not as much as his teasing does. It's mean! He's always calling me cute... I'm not cute... And some of the things he announced so shamelessly... Great, I'm blushing now... Softly I sigh and shake my head, berating my silliness. 

"Shizu-chan is super sweet and gentle... And I'm not the only cute one!" I folded my arms, pouting, thinking about how adorable my boyfriend could be.

"...Shizu-chan kawaii, nē? His eyes just light up whenever he's excited, and they sparkle with life!"

"And he has such soft hair and a sexy ass, right?"

"He does~." I agreed, smirking... Wait, who am I agreeing with?!  

"Eh..?!" Turning around in the chair I was sitting on, I gaped in horror as Draco entered my vision. My smirk vanished. Hang on, how did he know I was thinking of Shizu-chan? Did I say all of that out loud?! 

"Ano, Draco... How much did you hear..?" I asked hesitantly, fearing the prat's answer.

"I heard how attracted you are to his eyes. And that he's 'kawaii'." he replied, looking smug. "So lover boy, what's going on in your life, and what's 'kawaii'~?

The Malfoy heir sat down beside me, acting like how an ever idiot is supposed to act. I felt like hitting him. Why must I deal with him now? Why was he the one who overheard something that wasn't even meant to be spoken of? ... Oh... I can just leave... I don't have to answer him! Before Draco could stop me, I raced out of the Slytherin dorms, Draco shouting after me.

________________________________

(1st P.O.V {Shizuo})

So? My teasing is apparently mean..? Well, it sounds like today he's just angry at being called cute... If only I could tell why I can hear his voice lately.. It started popping up into my mind at random times on New Year's Day. Well, nothing bad has happened so I guess it's fine. I wonder if flea can hear my voice... Or am I just that obsessed with him..?  I sighed once more as I tried to refocus on my homework. 

...

...

...And I'm lost. I don't completely understand anything that isn't Care of Magical Creatures or Potions. And who cares about the stars or planets?! Closing the book I lay my head on top of it, the cover actually making a decent cushion. I felt like a mini version of the stupid solar system was around my head, the planets whizzing in their continuous circular motion, completely making my brain melt into an even more useless puddle of mush.

I want a hug...

"So Shizu-chan." A voice sneered. It wasn't Izaya's, and I'm pretty sure the only one who was either brave enough to talk to me in such a manner was...

"Aka... Just the person I needed to see..." I groan inwardly and turn my head to them side, looking upon at the other's face, which was twisted into a smirk. I kept my expression blank.Was he really going to pick a fight in the library? 

"And what do I owe the pleasure of the honour of having you approach me so boldly?" I sarcastically question, watching his smirk disappear and in its' stead, a scowl formed. I just don't feel up to anything today... Well, meeting with flea would be ideal, but I can't just pester him every day.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you." the red-haired male growled out. 

Huh... Did I do something..? Wait... Is he against homosexuality? Well, if he is, screw Dumbledore, even if he was the one who gave me this opportunity to transfer here and doesn't care about my ability... And the one who kinda lets me do what I want on the school grounds... And doesn't expel me from here after all the trouble I cause... And...

Yeah, I think I'll shut up now... 

Though I'm not even talking and you're just a person who is reading my thoughts that are typed out by a-

Right... Breaking the fourth wall... It's not allowed.

"Well? Ya gonna go or do I have to escort you there myself?" Akabayashi snapped me out of my musings, his gaze on me starting to p̶i̶s̶s̶ m̶e̶ o̶f̶f̶ make me feel uncomfortable. I stood up and packed away my book, exiting the library without another word to him, lest I completely trash the library.

Mmn... I still want a hug... Preferably from my flea... He's just so huggable... Like a teddy... Soft and squishy and small and cute...

I am now craving hugs... Now I know what Yuuri felt like when he couldn't find Viktor... Hugging everyone around him...

Ugh... Hugs are nice, though...

I wonder how those two are... I've only seen them once or twice, the first time Yuuri was frantically going on a hugging rampage, looking for Viktor, who I ran into five minutes after Yuuri sped off to hug others...

Yuuri's Hufflepuff Huggle Hug Supreme... What am I even thinking..? Oh... I'm at Dumbledore's office... 

...

Crap...

I didn't ask Aka for the password...

I huffed out irritably and started making my way back to the library, feeling like the most idiotic mutt in history...

Woof...

Why am I even thinking all this shit?! First, I crave hugs, then I can't tackle Astronomy homework, I still crave hugs, so much so that I don't ask for the password to the Headmaster's office, start to think about the hug fest Yuuri, a guy I barely know, started, and now I think 'Woof'.

Where is my mind today? 

...

...

...I want a h-DON'T EVEN! 

________________________________

(3rd P.O.V {Izaya})

Izaya stood outside on the school grounds near the Forbidden Forest, feeling a cool breeze flow through his hair. The raven was half-hoping that he could catch a glimpse of a certain brown-furred creature. He sighed and sat down on the grass, but his senses alerted when he sighted a pair of gold glowing orbs in the shadows of the trees. The raven-haired teen sent a small smile towards the mammal as it stepped forward, bowing it's head slightly. Izaya felt slightly nervous around the huge wolf, as he honestly detested the species after what had happened to him. The male was suddenly hit by a jolt of terror as a haunting memory   
appeared in his mind.

____________________Flashback...

Izaya Orihara had never been so afraid in his life. He could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage as he cowered behind the counter in the kitchen. His two sisters, Mairu and Kururi, were also with the boy, each one hugging his arms. The children's parents were in the back garden, dealing with something you could definitely say it was bigger than a house dog. The trio could hear the rabid snarls from the beast along with the shots of spells being fired. 

'Why is this happening?! What did we ever do wrong?!' the eldest thought frantically. But before he could think any further, a pained scream from his mother interrupted, followed by a shout from his father and the sound of padded paws thundering towards their direction. Izaya quickly attempted to usher his sisters up the stairs, away from harm, but the sudden skull of an overgrown wolf bashed into his side, sending him flying into a wall. Mairu and Kururi shrieked, unwillingly turning the attention of the werewolf to themselves. 

The younger form of Izaya was overcome by a sense of protectiveness, forcing himself to his feet, ignoring the agonizing pain. Pests or not, they were his siblings, and what kind of brother would he be if he couldn't protect them? 

"H-hey!" the auburn-eyed boy stuttered, a fire burning in his eyes. The werewolf paused mid-swipe as its gaze wandered over to the trembling ravenette, letting out a huff and tilting its head. Izaya froze as he felt the creature's eyes bore into him, feeling like the beast could see into the very depths of his soul. He could see the overgrown wolf's lip start to curl into a snarl, its eyes filling within bloodlust. 

It all happened in slow motion.

The savage lunge at Izaya.

The wicked, sharp claws of the monster tearing into his flesh.

The horrified screams from his parents once they saw what was happening.

And the excruciating pain the young ravenette felt.

Izaya Orihara had never been so afraid in his life. 

____________End of Flashback...

The auburn-eyed teen was pulled back into reality to have a huge, furry, light brown muzzle greet him, teeth and all. He yelped out in fear, still partly stuck in the past... Until a slobbery, wet tongue licked his face off.

"Bleurgh! Eww!" the teen spat out, glaring at the figure of the wolf. "What the hell?! Why would you do that?!"

All he got in reply was a swish of a tail and a blank expression in reply, the wolf plonking itself down in front of him. Izaya shook his head, huffing out a breath of air. Now, with his face all wolf slobber and the front of his hair a mess, the male glared harshly at the animal, who yawned, turned its head and promptly ignored him.

"Don't ignore me! I'm angry as you now!" Izaya shouted, feeling very, very pissed up. The damn beast had never had the audacity to approach him, and yet here it was, giving him a huge, big kiss that was designed for their own kind.

'Would Shizu-chan get jealous of a wolf..?' the teen wondered, then decided to not try and figure it out. The wolf beside him now would didn't seem to like other humans.

"Nē Wolfie~?" Izaya smirked at how it gave him a look of dislike as the nickname. "Would you like to meet my boyfriend?"

The mammal tilted its head and whined, then turned around completely and lay down. 

"I guess that's a no, then... Heh..."

Another whine.

"That's a shame." Izaya began. "He really likes animals. He has a dog at home, and two owls. And, in Care Of Magical Creatures, all of the creatures seem to like him." The raven smiled, recalling the look on Shizuo's face when he tended to the unicorn.

"He makes the cutest faces as well. His smile is adorable... And when he blushes..." The wolf seemed to be interested on listening, so Izaya spilled out all he had about Shizuo to the animal. It felt good to be able to talk about his boyfriend without any snarky remarks or giggles. Also, he told himself, being near the mammal should help him conquer his fear over wolves.

After an hour or so Izaya bid farewell to the overgrown creature, who bowed its head and slunk back into the Forest. The raven made his way back to the castle, happily skipping along the corridors. 

'I wonder if Shizu-chan is around...' Izaya mused. 'Actually, he'll be in the library trying to finish his homework.' The Slytherin Fifth-year started to skip towards the library, humming a tune he'd heard. The raven entered the library to be greeted with the sight if his lover asleep on a book, hair astray. There was barely anyone else there, apart from the quiet sound of chatter from a group of girls behind a few bookcases. Izaya smiled and crept over to the sleeping male, tapping his shoulder.

"Shizu-chan~." He called softly. "Wake up~."

No movement.

Izaya frowned and nudged his boyfriend, who grumbled and turned his head in the other direction. Sighing, the ravenette moved and kneeled down before Shizuo's face. The raven couldn't help but admire the cute expression the blonde was wearing. Izaya loved how peaceful the Gryffindor looked, but then remembered he was going to destroy that very expression. He huffed out a breath, hesitating on what he was going to do.

'Come on, Izaya. Shizu-chan always kisses you.' he told himself, blushing slightly.

The ravenette lifted Shizuo's head slightly and kissed the blonde on the lips. To his surprise, the older teen kissed back, nipping at the younger's bottom lip, sitting up to wrap his arms around the smaller male. Izaya closed his eyes and allowed the other to push his tongue into his mouth, making a small noise of satisfaction, holding onto the Gryffindor's neck. After a good seven seconds, Shizuo pulled away, smiling and propping his head up with his arm.

"Thank you for the wake up call, flea~." the mocha-eyed teen said, Izaya's face flushed. 

"Y-you were already awake!" spluttered out the ravenette. "You kissed back!" Shizuo shook his head, chuckling, much to the irritation of his smaller boyfriend.

"I was asleep flea." he started. "I just happened to be dreaming of you~."

"And what were you dreaming about that involved me?" Izaya demanded, then regretted the demand as soon as he saw the wolfish grin that appeared on Shizuo's features.

"Oh flea, I dream about a lot if things involving you, none of them are innocent, mind you. Most times its a passionate love-making session, others... It gets more kinky." Shizuo admitted happily, still smiling. Izaya on the other hand, was at a loss.

The blonde stood up and hugged the Slytherin, who was now as red as a tomato. The raven buried his face into Shizuo's chest, mumbling incoherently. How could the mocha-eyed male say such things so shamelessly..? Izaya just couldn't get it.

"You know, even though I told my mum we wouldn't do it while we're underage, I don't think I meant it. I wouldn't mind having sex even though we're underage... We could always just have sex in th-Mhm!"

"E-enough, Shizu-chan..!" Izaya hissed, embarrassed by the notion, covering the other's mouth, blushing furiously. "Please don't say that out loud."  

Liiiiiick...  
.

.

.

"S-SHIZU-CHAN!!!"

The older male had licked the palm of the raven's hand, Izaya pulling his hand away almost immediately after. Great. Now he'd been licked by a wolf and his boyfriend.

"Shh~." Shizuo pressed a finger to his lips, giving Izaya a coy look. "You don't want to make too much noise, now do we~? Other people could hear your voice~." 

The ravenette shuddered at how husky the blonde had made his voice. Leave it to Shizuo to make it sound sexual. Izaya scowled while a light pink tinted his cheeks. His blonde-haired lover yawned and let Izaya support a bit of his weight as he hung his head over the younger's shoulder. The auburn-eyed teen smiled and stroked the taller's hair. 

"...Oh yeah... Flea, I need to ask ya something..."

"Go ahead."

Shizuo hesitated for a moment, then looked down at Izaya.

"Have... Have you... Man, this is weird to ask, heheh... Um, have you heard my voic- no. Has my voice ever randomly pop up in your head with a weird or out of place sentence..?"

Izaya was glad Shizuo asked this, because he'd feel even more awkward asking it than the blonde. However... It sort of freaked him out on how Shizuo knew about it.

"Actually, yes. I have heard your voice in my head on numerous occasions... Why?" Izaya stated, adding on the question after a pause. The taller male seemed to sigh happily, then he smiled.

"Whoo... Man, at least I now know I ain't crazy..." Shizuo laughed and hugged Izaya tighter, nuzzling him. The raven was now thoroughly confused.

"Um, Shizu-chan, how does that prove you arent-"

"I can hear your voice too, sometimes." Shizuo grinned. "Today, your voice portrayed you as angry at how I call you cute. It was funny. And that my teasing is mean..."

"Shizu... That wasn't a random sentence..." Now, this was a shock to Izaya. He did not expect the random sentences to be Shizuo's thoughts...

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shizuo questioned, puzzled at why the smaller male would say that. 

"Umm, I... Kinda thought that while I was in the Slytherin dorms..." came the mumbled reply from the younger teen, who was now blushing again.

"You did?" Shizuo asked. "Doesn't that mean I could... Hang on.."

It appeared the mocha-eyed teen had come to the same conclusion. Izaya took a breath of air, then exhaled. "Shizu-chan, it appears we can occasionally hear each others thoughts..."

"Yeah..." Shizuo shifted a bit, not letting go of the ravenette and snickered, much to the confusion of his boyfriend. "You do realise how creepy that sounds, right?"

"..." 

"That is all you think about when you find out you can hear your boyfriends thoughts..?"

"Yes..?"

Just then, Shizuo yawned again, closing his eyes and rubbing them. Izaya huffed out a breath and pulled away from the hug, packing up Shizuo's bag and handing it to the taller male. He then proceeded to latch onto the older's arm, kissing the other's cheek and smiling.

"We can discuss this tomorrow when you're actually awake and able to pay attention, okay?" the ravenette spoke gently. Shizuo simply nodded along. The pair exited the library and made their way to their dorms, Izaya escorting the taller blonde to his. They bid farewell and went their separate ways, the auburn-eyed teen still intrigued about the the newly discovered ability they both had.

________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyos! Okay, yeah, there is a shit ending to this chapter, but I needed to wrap this up. Now I will be going back to the regular update every two weeks ^^. Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Bya! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!! 
> 
> Heyos! So, I know I said it would be every two weeks I'd update, but I guess I just can't stay away... Ugh, I am so indecisive... Some I guess its every week I'll update for now... XD Oh, and in this chapter, I decided to try write kissing scenes and a sort of sex scene(?) I apologize if they are bad as its my first time or if you don't like this sort of thing. Also, I really do need another opinion on what I should write for Shizu-chan's birthday. Should I do a sex scene? Should it be fluff? Please help me out!

(1st Person P.O.V {Izaya})

After we confirmed for absolute certain it was actually eachother's thoughts we could hear, Shizuo was a bit stunned, not that I wasn't, but soon we began to experiment with this new-found ability. It was amazing how much progress we actually made after discovering it. Now, we can communicate through our thoughts, which is pretty cool. Unfortunately, the further away we are from eachother, the harder it becomes to hear eachother.

Now January twenty first, I only have seven days to look for a gift for Shizu-chan, and while I thought it would be easy, and it should be easy, it isn't as all. First, there's the problem of if I think too hard, Shizu-chan will be able to hear me. Second, he's always around me, and I honestly don't trust Draco, his gang or Shiki and Akabayashi, definitely not the last two, to distract him for a day. 

"Well, I could stick him with Pansy and Erika... Actually, that's what I could d-"

"Flea, I can hear your thoughts right now... As I ain't even using our ability." Shizuo was giving me an amused smirk, much to my confusion. 

"Eh..?" I stupidly said at the same time I realised what I'd done. Oh... I groaned, annoyed at myself.

"What I mean is," Shizu-chan started, moving over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "you're speaking your thoughts."

I lean into his embrace, burying my face into his chest. I really have to stop doing that... Putting my arms around his neck I locked my gaze with his. His eyes are just beautiful... A rich mocha colour with hints of chocolate brown. I tilted my head up and closed my eyes, standing upon on tiptoe to give him a kiss. He returned it happily, kissing back softly and also letting his eyes slide shut. Shizu-chan tasted of what he'd recently eaten for lunch, a sweet strawberry shortcake with cream. There was hints of his usual distinct taste, which I loved. I don't know why I wanted to kiss him now, it was just so out of place. Now that I think about it... Meh, who cares? 

I felt his tongue briefly lick my bottom lip and I gasp slightly, opening my mouth. He eagerly starts to taste all around it, running his tongue along the roof of my mouth. We part for only a second to recover our breath, then my boyfriend dives into the kiss. This time, Shizu-chan is more bold, and he immediately penetrates my mouth. I let out a small squeak as he tries to coax me to taste his mouth, tentatively brushing his tongue against mine. I hesitantly flick my tongue against his, gradually becoming more brave and I eventually lick his lip, wetting it even more. Shizu-chan kisses me harder, allowing me entry to his mouth and pressing up against my body. 

I slipped my tongue in, moaning at the heat of Shizu-chan's mouth. It felt amazing. I felt his hands trail down to my hips as I clung to his neck. Our kiss was soon spiraling out of hand. He pushed me against the wall I was leaning against, breaking away for air, a trail of saliva still connecting us. I panted softly, thanking my luck for being in The Room Of Requirement.

BRRIIIIINNNGG!!!! 

The sound of the bell made us both startle in surprise. We were quickly reverted back to swearing and packing for our next class, snapped out of put love haze. Although I was disappointed we didn't get to do any more, I smirked over to Shizu-chan, who returned it with a grin of his own. Just as he opened the door and I was going to walk through, he learned down and snuck in another kiss, sucking on my lip before pulling away.

"I ain't finished with you, I~za~ya~kun~." he growled out, making me blush and shiver at the sound of his voice. "Meet me back here after your last class, I think I am going to need help with something other than homework~."

Ohh~ To be honest, I am excited now... Just thinking of what he could do to me~... Shizu-chan gave me a sexy smirk before shifting past me through the door. My whole face felt like it was on fire as I watched him walk away. Damn him and his way with words...

________________________________

Sighing, I quickly made my way back to where Shizu-chan usually made The Room appear. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be around. I waited for around ten minutes, but still no Shizu-chan. And to think he was the one who told me to come back. I huffed out a breath and decided that if he didn't appear in the next five minutes, I'd try contact him via the... What would we call this ability..? I spent those five minutes trying to come upon with something, but my brain seemed to not want to work for me. 

ιzαуα..! 

єн..? ѕнιzυ-¢нαи?! 

нєу fℓєα... υм...

ωнαт'ѕ ωяσиg, ѕнιzυ-¢нαи?! ωнєяє αяє уσυ?! 

I know I sound panicky, but I was seriously worried. Shizu-chan may be able to hold his own... But I hate it when the gets hurt.

ι'м ѕσяяу, fℓєα... ι'м ιи α вιт σf α ѕтι¢ку ѕιтυαтισ- fυ¢к! 

ωнєяє αяє уσυ, ѕнιzυ-¢нαи?! I repeated in a stricter tone. 

ι'м σи- вαѕтαя∂, gσ ∂ιє! тнє ѕ¢нσσℓ gяσυи∂ѕ, ι'ℓℓ вє тнєяє, ∂σи'т - ѕнιт!

That's all I needed to know. I rushed outside, trying to locate where on the school grounds Shizu-chan was. I heard shouts and curses coming from my right, so that's where I ran to. It suddenly went quiet before I reached the location, and I decided to peek around the corner. 

"You're a fucking monster! Look what you did!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't try to beat me up, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Inhuman thing! I already thought Dumbledore was mad,  but allowing something like you here is just complete insanity!"

Shizu-chan didnt try to defend himself, which irked me. It also made me furious to hear such things being blurted out in front of him. How could they say something about Shizu-chan? 

"You didn't even use magic to do this! Come on guys, let's go before the beast snaps again!"

The sound of fading, hurried footsteps echoed in my ear, along with an animalistic snarl from Shizu-chan. I took a deep breath and stepped out from where I was hiding.

"Nē Shizu-chan... I found you~... Heh..." I murmured half meekly, half teasingly. He turned to face me, a broken smile upon his features.

I didn't like it at all.

"Hey, Flea... You see all of that..?"

"No... Only the shouting part... They said such mean things..." I replied, frowning at recalling the things they'd said to Shizu-chan and moving closer to him. He seemed to flinch away slightly, which in turn, made me hesitant to touch him. I didn't want to alarm him now, but...

He's the one who made me so fucking needy... 

I put on a cross pout and glared at him playfully, poking his chest. Shizu-chan now had a look of surprise on his face, which was definitely an improvement.

"Shizu-chan should take responsibility! I hold you to your word, you know! I come back to The Room and you're off fighting with others while you could be playing with me~. It isn't fair!" 

Oh god... What did I just say..?! The longer he stared the more flushed my cheeks became and I soon looked away, wanting a dark hole to appear underneath me to swallow me up.

"Well then, if that's the case, Flea, than I shall take responsibility inside~." 

I blushed even more at his statement, and he ruffled my hair, smirking. With this we started walking into the castle, entering The Room Of Requirement and dumping our bags by the closed doors. 

Before I even had time to say anything, Shizu-chan was already on me, kissing me passionately. It was sloppy and a bit on the rough side, but I melted into it all the same. I kissed back, trying to match Shizu-chan's pace as he tangled his fingers into my hair. I placed my hands onto his shoulders, gripping tightly and moaning. He pulled away and moved to my neck, sucking and licking it, making me let out a sigh of bliss. 

His hands had made their way down to my hips and we're trailing around the top of my trousers. One of his legs pushed in between mine, rubbing against my crotch. I shuddered as I was pressed against the door, the both of us slowly sliding to the floor. Soon enough, our actions became more hasty as the atmosphere around us was filled with want, lust and love. Our breaths intermingled, moans and gasps being elicited from the both of us. Shizu-chan finally removed the offending pieces of clothing off the both of us. 

I guess I'll just say we did end up lying to Shizu-chan's mother, but hey, boys are boys... And you know how they can be. 

________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than the rest, and I know not much happened in it, but in the HP time schedule, not much is happening that will affect the DRRR characters... Please hurry upon, year, I as going to lose readers if I don't have anything happen... T.T Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I am sorry if you didn't like the kissing and stuff. I wanted to try write that kind of stuff. And remember, please help me decide on what I should do for Shizuo's birthday! Any who, thank you for reading! See you next week! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyos! Well, this idea for Shizuo's birthday was because of one of my readers on here! Thank you! ^^ Their username is Maryam, so thank her for this chapter! ^^Kalein is my OC! Okay? Okay! Any who, I think my writing became sloppy near the end but I was rushing so, sorry! Well, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135 
> 
> Word Count: 4525

22nd January,  
Orihara Residence, Ochiai,   
Shinjuku, Toshima,   
Tokyo, Kanto,   
Japan.

Dear Mother and Father,

I apologize for not writing sooner. The school year so far has been full of ups and downs with the oncoming O.W.Ls. I have a request for you. I know this may be a lot to ask, but I would like to take a friend to East Africa to see a Nundu in their natural habitat. We are working on a project about them for our O.W.Ls and I would like to get a better understanding of them. If you could, please arrange a Portkey for the 28th of January. Thank you very much.

With love, 

From Izaya.

.  
.  
.

Four days later...

26th of January,   
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry,   
Highlands of Scotland. 

To my son, 

It is wonderful to hear from you, Izaya and don't worry about writing to us, Mairu and Kururi already do that and keep your mother and I up to date. Speaking of your mother, she is away on a business trip so I was able to get you a Portkey to East Africa on your desired date. An old friend and co-worker of mine will be accompanying you, for safety's sake. This friend of yours... It wouldn't happen to be this Shizuo Kururi has written about? If so, he seems like a nice enough lad. You should introduce me and your mother some time. Well, that is all I have to say. My co-worker will meet you at 7:00am on the dot outside the school's enterance gates.

Much love, 

From your Father.

________________________________  
(3rd Person P.O.V)

28th of January, 6:31am...

"Uhhm... Flea... How come we're up so early, dressed, with bags packed and standing by the enterance gates..?"

A bleary-eyed blonde questioned, rubbing his eyes. The teen's hair was tousled and he had a bed-head since he wasn't able to properly get ready for... Whatever his boyfriend had planned. His clothes were slightly rumpled and Shizuo felt like a bear coming out of hibernation; hungry, tired, and grumpy.

In contrast to the half-awake male, Izaya was smartly dressed and seemed to be buzzing with excitement. He was holding the taller teen's hand and happily humming to himself. His hair was neatly brushed and he literally shone beside Shizuo, smiling happily.

"All in good time, Shizu-chan." the ravenette replied, cheekily smirking at the other, the smirk lifting said other's mood considerably. Shizuo liked how Izaya could always raise his spirits. It was nice. 

"Hey... Flea..." the blonde tried again, stifling a yawn. "Please tell me..." As the older male said this he moved behind the auburn-eyed teen and brought him into a hug, draping his arms over the smaller's shoulders and resting his head on top of Izaya's. This, much to the annoyance of the raven and to the delight of the taller, made a small, pink tinge appear on Izaya's cheeks. 

"No." the ravenette denied for the second time, then squeaked when Shizuo started to nuzzle his hair. Izaya felt his face heat up even more as the blonde pressed up against his body and brought the younger into a more secure embrace, still nuzzling his hair. 

"Shizuuuu-chaaan~... Stop that... Please?" Izaya whined, squirming slightly and tilting his head to gaze up at his boyfriend. As much as he liked being nuzzled affectionately, he hated how easily he'd blush. The ravenette swore it wasn't natural to blush at a small bit of contact. Shizuo didn't blush much, but the raven had to admit, when the blonde did, he was adorable.

It was now Shizuo's turn to deny his lover. The older male grinned wolfishly and promptly kissed Izaya's forehead, then his nose, and finally, the raven's lips, closing his eyes. Izaya returned the kiss happily, also letting his eyes flutter shut, tugging gently at Shizuo's bottom lip with his teeth. 

To Izaya's shock, the taller pulled away and put on the most helpless, kicked puppy look the ravenette's auburn eyes had ever seen. The blonde somehow had managed to make his eyes all wide and innocently sad along with a perfectly portrayed pout. 

"Y-you won't get to kiss me for the rest of the day unless you tell me why we're here!"

Oh Merlin's beard... What kind of tone was that?! The blonde had sounded like the cutest Tsundere on earth (courtesy of Erika teaching him about the 'dere' types). Meanwhile, all Izaya could think was how manipulative it was of his boyfriend to do that to him. 

'Shizu-chan is just so cute... Dammit...'

For the remainder of their time waiting for Izaya's father's colleague, the couple each tried to get the other to relent. Izaya, attempting to steal a kiss, and every time he failed, Shizuo nuzzled the raven's hair and asked him to tell him where they were going. They may as well be a pair of five year old kids rather than teens, fighting back and forth like that... 

"Oh, Flea! There's a... Carriage or someth-Oh! It's a car... A Ministry car, too..." Shizuo had shouted as he was ruffling his lover's hair. Izaya looked over in the direction of the oncoming vehicle, a smile forming. The ravenette swiftly made the day trip bags levitate with a flick of his wand as the car pulled up beside them, the boot opening on its own. The taller of the two watched silently as Izaya loaded the bags into the car and opened one of the doors. The auburn-eyed teen took Shizuo's hand and led the blonde into the vehicle, Shizuo closing the door as he sat down beside the raven.

"So you're Orihara-san's son, I presume. Nice to meet you, I'm Kalein." The driver said.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you too." Izaya replied. "Now, can we be off, please?" The ravenette latched onto one of the mocha-eyed teen's arms as Kalein gave a nod and started to drive.

"Oi, Flea," Shizuo began. "Why are we going to the Ministry? Did something happen? Are we in trouble?" 

Izaya simply shook his head and rested it on the older's shoulder. "I may as well tell you... Shizu-chan, I'm taking you out to see something exciting!" the ravenette exclaimed, beaming up at Shizuo. "It's your birthday after all!"

"Ahh... Oh yeah! Today's my birthday, isn't it?"  
.  
.  
.

Silence...

Shizuo laughed sheepishly and grinned as Izaya face palmed. The smaller male couldn't believe his boyfriend had forgotten about his own birthday.

"How did you forget..?" Izaya questioned exasperatedly. Shizuo averted his gaze and tried to think exactly how he had forgotten. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

"Uhh... I don't know..!" the blonde answered, sweat dropping. The younger teen left it and snuggled into the other, sighing in content.

"Well, never mind that, I guess none would be a good time to rest, Shizu-chan." Izaya said quietly, closing his eyes. "Wake me up when we're there, okay?"

"Sure. Hang on... You were full of energy a second ago, tell me what we're seeing, please..?"

Shizuo's sentence fell upon deaf ears as his gaze found itself on the sleeping form of a certain auburn-eyed teen. The blonde smiled fondly at how cute the other was, kissing his forehead softly.

"Sweet dreams, Flea."  
________________________________

(1st Person P.O.V {Izaya})

"F...ea... Oi... Fle..a... Flea~."

Shizu-chan's voice... I slowly opened my eyes to see my boyfriend looking me straight in the eye. He seemed happy... What were we doing again..? As I was blinking the blurriness out of my vision, Shizu-chan spoke again.

"Flea, we're at the Ministry of Magic. We need to hurry, otherwise our Portkey will leave without us."

"Portkey..?" I questioned, coming to my senses. Portkey... Oh..! The one for Africa. I pulled away from Shizu-chan and opened the car door, stepping out of it, Shizu-chan doing the same.

"Flea, where are we going? I heard Africa. You never told me what we're seeing." 

Shizu-chan shot me a cute, pleading look, one which, thanks to my sleepiness, I couldn't deny.

"We're going to East Africa to see something special, Shizu-chan~." I answered, booping his nose. He grinned and took my hand. 

"Really? What is it?" -Shizu-chan asked, an excited tone in his voice. I shook my head and tapped my nose.

"So many questions~. I'll tell you this, it's for me to know and for you to find out~." I replied, smirking coyly. Shizu-chan opened his mouth to speak.

"A surprise, is it?" 

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well then," Shizu-chan squeezed my hand a little and beamed. "I can't wait, Flea~."

As we had this exchange Father's colleague had gotten out of the car as well and had stood silently watching our interactions. He seemed curious, but I pride him on not prying. 

"Okay!" I said, turning to the man. "Let's go!"

He nodded and gestured for Shizu-chan and I to follow as he started to walk to wherever our Portkey was being held. We had to be able to keep up as the crowds in the Ministry were appalling. I, as I hate to admit, am rather... Under average when it comes to height... No... Actually, Shizu-chan is the one who is above average! He's just so tall... Lucky... I sometimes don't fare well in crowds, and this atmosphere of business is getting to me. All the bustling about...

нєу fℓєα, уσυ σкαу? 

Ah... Shizu-chan... ι'м fιиє, ∂σи'т ωσяяу. 

уσυ ѕєєм тσ вє ѕтяυggℓιиg... ℓєт мє нєℓρ. 

Shizu-chan is quite observant. But now I feel like a burden... I should be able to lead him.

нσω? Is he going to clear a path or something? Oh well, at least we can practice this mind thing of ours. It's really handy. I think I am going to like it.

ѕιмρℓє. ι ¢αяяу уσυ. ι'ℓℓ ℓιfт уσυ now σкαу? 

н-нαиg σи ѕн-

Before I could do anything Shizu-chan had lifted me up onto his shoulders. To top it off, he'd done it with one arm. Show off... I pouted as I settled comfortably upon his frame, looking at how everything looked different from this angle. So, this is what it would be like if I was taller...

"Better~?" Shizu-chan teased. "You like being taller than me for once~?" I flushed and stuck my nose up in the air, crossing my arms and glancing down at him. Shizu-chan laughed and nuzzled the inside of my leg, smirking up at me. I blushed even more and planted my hands on the sides of his head, turning it to face forward.

"H-hurry and follow him, Shizu-chan!" I stuttered out, cursing myself. He thankfully didn't make another remark and nodded, picking up the pace to catch up with the driver. 

Soon we arrived at the International Portkey Exchange Route area and were brought to ours. Since we were going to be landing in some grassy forest or field, our Portkey was a twig. 

"Ready Shizu-chan?" I said just as we each touched the wood. 

"Ready." he replied easily, smiling. "So, this is going to leave in..?"

"Twenty seconds." Kalein cut in as he touched the twig. "I will be accompanying you there."

Oh, so we won't be exactly alone... That's a shame... Well, I guess it's for our safety. I signed and looked over to Shizuo, who was wearing a nervous expression on his face.

"Shizu-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just one problem..."

"What is it?" Shizu-chan is worrying me... Is he unwell? 

"I've never used a Portkey before."

"Oh... Oh. Shizu-chan, I'm afraid you're in for a rough ri-"

My words were cut off as the Portkey whisked us away.

________________________________

(3rd Person P.O.V)

East Africa, Nundu Territory...

"Shizu-chan, we're here!"

"Oww..."

Izaya smiled a bit and helped the other male up, nuzzling him as he did. Shizuo was sore all over, not liking the use of a Portkey whatsoever, though his boyfriend nuzzling him was helping. He wrapped his arms around the ravenette and sighed happily, taking in a whiff of the younger's scent. Izaya chuckled and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"You okay, wolfie woo~?" the auburn-eyed teen cooed. Shizuo huffed out in annoyance, not liking his lover use that nickname.

"Please don't call me that." he said, exasperated. "Stick to Shizu-chan, I like that one better."

"Okay, Shizu-chan~."

The taller male smiled and scanned the area, wondering where they were. He knew they were in East Africa... But where in East Africa? 

"Shizu-chan, come on! We need to find a Nundu!" Izaya stated, trying to pull away from the taller's embrace and urging the blonde to move faster. The smaller teen may not have been as interested in mythical creatures, but he loved something new all the same. 

"A Nundu..?" the mocha-eyed teen repeated, shocked and curious bubbling inside of him. Now he knew where they were. The couple were in one of the most dangerous forests in the world. Of course, naturally, Shizuo had forgotten the name of the said forest, but he couldn't care about that now. He was debating on either going along with finding the beast or going back. But... He Izaya did probably pay a lot to have this arranged... And the driver guy was from the Ministry so they should be safe enough... Shizuo made up his mind, grinning. 

"Right! I'm coming, but don't hurry so much." the blonde squeezed the younger teen lightly and tilted his up so Izaya had to gaze up into his own eyes. The blonde pressed up against the younger male, and kissed him on the lips.

"I want to enjoy my time with my boyfriend~" Shizuo purred into Izaya's ear and pulled away, smirking a the blush he predicted would blossom on the ravenette's cheeks.

What was life without a bit of excitement? 

________________________________

(1st Person P.O.V {Kalein})

I had my suspicions about those two students... But they're actually dating? Well, I personally have nothing against it, but Shirou and Kyouko do. Shirou isn't as bad though, but he'll still be shocked when he finds out his son is dating a male. So far wandering through this dense vegetation, they look like the perfect couple. I am amazed that Izaya, a child who was so closed off and reserved, became so full of energy and outgoing whole being around one teenager for less than a year. Heck, they even started dating. For some reason, Shizuo Heiwajima sounds familiar... I don't know how, though. Where did I see his name before..? 

"Shizu-chan, what did you find?"

"It's... A gigantic paw print..! My word..."

I walked over to the pair of them, keeping my distance. They also seemed to have forgotten about me, but I don't mind. It makes it easier to see how deep their relationship is. My job here is not only to protect them from harm, but to also report back to Izaya's parents. His father had begun to become interested in Izaya's relationship with Shizuo since Mairu and Kururi babbled on about them both in the letters they sent. He knew he wouldn't get much out of them if he asked them about what was Shizuo to his son, so I guess he used this trip as an opportunity. He picked me because despite my height, I can be hard to recognize. He also knew I was a terrible liar, so all I can do is tell the truth. While I observed the two teens they were laughing and messing around. Izaya had thrown Shizuo a smirk and said murmured something, which propelled the taller male into action. Now, Shizuo has Izaya pinned underneath him, smiling in triumph. I felt a faint smile of my own play on my lips.

They really do look good together...

I'd hate to see these two forced apart...

________________________________

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"Izaya, I think I saw one!"

The shout from Shizuo alerted Izaya. The blonde had run on ahead to scout for one of the creatures. So far, after finding the print they'd strayed into a den by chance. An empty one. Afterwards, they'd continued to scroll through the forest, chatting casually while searching. They'd completely forgotten about Kalein, which was fortunate for the man. 

"Really, Shizu-chan?" The ravenette sounded amazed and looked to where the blonde was pointing. Unfortunately because of the density of plants, the pair could only catch a glimpse of a swishing tail and the beast's back. 

"We'll need to get a higher vantage point so we can actually see the Nundu." Izaya pointed out, Shizuo nodding in agreement. Izaya gazed around the area they were in, then spotted an easily accessible tree. The branches were knarled and twisted with loops and lodges that acted as perfect handgrips  and footholds. It looked over most of the other trees, and it had a branch hanging over the place the Nundu seemed to be.

"Shizu-chan, we could climb that." the auburn-eyed male pointed to the tree, the taller, mocha-eyed teen staring up at it.

"That's pretty tall..." Shizuo commented. "We're going to have to climb up that..?"

"No, you won't." 

Kalein decided to make himself noticed and stepped forward, drawing his wand. Izaya and Shizuo turned to face him, realization dawning on their faces.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, you could do that?" Shizuo inquired. Kalein laughed. 

"Mmn, Yeah, sure I could. It's easy. Just relax, okay?"

Shizuo and Izaya stood still, hand in hand. They nodded and watched a pinkish-purple glow surround them. Kalein had wordlessly cast the spell. The couple were brought up to the overhanging branch and settled down. Kalein then cast the spell on himself and followed them up, making himself seem like he wasn't there at all. 

"Ooh..."

"Woah... This is so much better than the pictures I've seen..!"

The Nundu was resting peacefully in the open, enjoying the sunlight that shone through the trees' leaves. It's yellow and black fur looked soft, the yellow shining like gold. The spot markings dotted around on its fur looked a obsidian black and the spikes were flat against its neck. For the sheer mass of the beast, the group were awed. 

"A gigantic leopard..." Shizuo uttered, breathing out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Izaya's eyes were sparkling in amazement. They'd actually gotten to see a Nundu. 

They stayed in the tree admiring the creature. Shizuo, at one point, wanted to touch the Nundu, which drove Izaya into a muffled hysterical fit of anger, scolding the blonde mercilessly.

Shizuo used to think you couldn't properly convey anger by whispering. Now, he knows otherwise.

The pair were now sitting on the overhanging branch, Shizuo holding Izaya and the raven leaning into the embrace. All was calm. The blonde found himself loving Izaya more than he already did, if possible. The auburn-eyed teen was content with his position, and Sighed happily.

"This... It's just..." the raven didn't have the words to express himself. 

"Yeah, I get you... It's beautiful..." Izaya nodded in agreement. "

"Flea... This is absolutely the best thing I have ever done... Thank you so much." Shizuo stated, practically beaming with joy and appreciation. He hugged the raven tighter teen and kissed him. Izaya returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck.  

"No problem, Shizu-chan." the ravenette replied as they pulled away. He smiled, then looked back down at the Nundu. "Hey... It's getting up..."

And indeed it was. The beast had started to rise from its slumber, slowly climbing to its feet. It silently stretched and walked around in a circle, growling lowly. Soon, the giant leopard-like creature was becoming more agitated.

"I wonder what's wrong with it..." Izaya said aloud, tilting his head slightly. "Shizu-chan, you have a book on these kinds of creatures, do you know, by any chance?"

The blonde nodded his head slowly, studying the beast's movements. "I think... Another Nundu is close... I ain't too sure though..."

"Shouldn't we go, then?" Izaya asked. "In case you're right? I remember you telling me its breath is deadly... I do not want to be around for a roaring contest."

"Right." Just when Shizuo turned and opened his mouth to Kalein, a chill ran up his spine. It make the blonde tense and take a defensive stance, much to the confusion of the other two.

"Shizu-chan? Wh-"

And then, underneath the tree, chaos ensued.

Another Nundu burst out of the undergrowth beside their tree, unknowingly hitting the side of the trunk. The whole plant shook upon impact, forcing the trio to grip onto the thick branch they were standing on. They all yelled in shock, Shizuo muttering a string of curse words after that made Izaya and Kalein raise at eyebrow. They looked back down where the Nundu they were observing was.

Now circling each other were two Nundu, each growling and snarling viciously. One was larger than the other, but it seemed injured. The group knew they'd have to leave now.

"It's too dangerous to walk back to the Portkey, so we'll have to Side-Along Apparate." Kalein shouted over the noises the Nundu were making and grabbed onto the two teens. 

"Okay, here we go." 

"Wait! I-

"Oh Go-"

And with a crack, they Disapparated.

________________________________

"Fuck... My stomach..."

"I feel you, Shizu-chan..."

"No one has been Splinched, I hope."

The three males were now back near their Portkey, two of them hunched over and breathing heavily. Kalein let go of their arms and went over to the Portkey, checking his watch.

"Flea... I swear... I am never learning how to Apparate..." Shizuo said breathlessly, feeling like all of his innards would come out. Izaya, feeling similar, managed a weak smirk.

"I guess... I'll learn for when we're older..." the raven spoke, slightly delirious. "We'll live tooogetherrrrr~ and I'll be your huussssbaaand... And I'll cook for yoooouuuu~..."

Okay, more than slightly delirious.

Shizuo blinked and turned Izaya to face him. The raven's eyes were dilating constantly, but they were slowly coming into focus. 

"Older... Live together... Husband... Cook for me..." Shizuo listed off, then smirked. "I haven't even proposed, yet~."

Izaya blushed heavily and turned away, looking down at the grass. It appeared that the younger male was back to his senses. He couldn't believe he'd said that! Merlin...

"What else would you do for me, my Flea~." Shizuo cooed, shifting from his hunched position to rolling onto his back and lying right in Izaya's vision.

"Well~?" the blonde urged, blowing a bit of hair off his face.

"You two! The Portkey iis leaving in thirty seconds! Hurry!"

Kalein's warning made the two students jump to their feet. They ran towards the male, touching the stick not a second before its departure. And once again, they all disappeared. 

________________________________

After they had gotten back to the Ministry of Magic Kalein transported the two back home immediately. Izaya had fallen asleep and Shizuo was now carrying him to the Slytherin dorms. The Room Of Requirement didn't seem to want to work, so Shizuo was relying on his memory for entering the dorms. Draco had told Goyle the password one time a day or two ago. The blonde could only pray that it hadn't changed.

Shizuo finally arrived at the door of the Slytherin stronghold. The silver snake on the door hissed and stared straight at Shizuo.

"whαt'ѕѕѕ thє pαѕѕѕѕwσrd?" spoke the silver ornament. 

Shizuo paused for a moment, giving himself a chance to make sure it was right. 

"Merlin."

The snake appeared surprised and nodded. 

"чєѕѕѕ, cσrrєct. nσw, α ѕѕѕαmplє σf purє вlσσd."

Somehow, the snake pulled off a smug look, then opened its mouth to show its fangs. Shizuo, however, was in dismay. He didn't have pure blood... Then he got an idea... He didn't like it, but he'd have to.

The blonde moved Izaya around so he could carry him with one arm, then placed one of his lover's fingers on a gang, then pressed downs hard enough to break the skin. A droplet of blood ran down the side of the silver tooth. Shizuo shifted back to carrying Izaya with both arms, looking at the serpent.

"ѕѕѕѕ.... σnє σf thє ѕѕѕmαrtєr grчffíndσrѕ..." it said. The door swung open and Shizuo stepped in, hoping not too many Slytherin were around. Fortunately, since it was late, the Common Room was almost empty, except for those few who were to engrossed in a conversation.

The blonde hurried quickly to the boy's dorms, keeping his face shadowed. Upon reaching his destination, he started searching for Izaya's dorm. As one time, one of the Seventh-years were awake and nearly caught him. It also didn't help that he nearly ran into Akabayashi. After a while, Shizuo began to become frustrated. Finally, the blonde teen found the door to his boyfriend's dorm. Once he checked and made sure it was Izaya's twice, the tall male entered the dorm without worry, as he knew Izaya shared a dorm with Draco and the others.

"Shizuo?!"

"Argh!"

The blonde's mouth was soon covered by a hand belonging to no other than Draco Malfoy. 

"What in the- How did you get in here?" Malfoy whispered incredulously. "You didn't break the door, did you?"

"No, I gave the snake the password." Shizuo answered, his voice muffled, annoyance in it.

"Oh..." Malfoy removed his hand. "Hang on! Where'd you get the password?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I need to put the Flea to bed, okay?"

Shizuo was tired himself, and really wanted to get back to his dorm. Draco nodded and got back into his own bed, shrugging.

"Fine... But you're telling me tomorrow!" the Malfoy heir ordered, sending a quick glare at their blonde before completely falling asleep. Shizuo signed in relief and laid Izaya onto the his bed. Shizuo pulled the green curtains around the bed, isolating them from the others. The blonde smiled fondly as he tucked the ravenette in, finishing off with a kiss.

"Thank you for today, Flea." Shizuo whispered, smiling. The mocha-eyed teen decided to watch the sleeping figure of his boyfriend and sat down on the ground at Izaya's bedside, pushing a bit of the curtain out of the way. The male folded his arms and put them on the bed, placing his head on them. Shizuo loved how adorably peaceful Izaya looked, and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with him. Before the blonde-haired male felt his eyelids start to close shut, and soon, he drifted off to sleep as well.

________________________________


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyos. Sorry it's been so long... I thought I may as well update this shitty excuse of a chapter. Things in life could be going better but hey, life is life. ^^ Well, see you next update, if people are still reading it. Thank you for bearing with me. Bya.
> 
> -KuroKittyAkuma135

(First Person P.O.V {Izaya})

Waking up in the morning isn't the nicest. But waking up with your boyfriend with you makes it that much better. I smiled fondly as my slightly blurry eyes found themselves on Shizu-chan, who was still asleep. I blinked the blurriness away and sat up slowly, moving to open the emerald green curtains surrounded my bed.

Hang on...

Green curtains?! 

I shook Shizu-chan awake, then flung open the curtains. Sure enough, we were in the Slytherin dungeons. The familiar green hue was enough to confirm it! 

"Wh-what's with the sudden awakening?!" Shizu-chan yelped as I spun around to face him.

"How did you get in here, Shizu-chan?!" I hissed, nervously glancing at the door. Luckily, no one was coming to check on us... Yet.

"I used the password." Shizu-chan replied, rubbing his eyes. He suddenly jolted up, his eyes widening.

"Aw shit! I spent the night here!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, standing beside him. Then, it was my turn to be hit by realization. No! I fell asleep before I could give it to him! I didn't even say 'Happy Birthday'... I am such a great lover... How on earth did I forget..? 

Oh, right. I fell asleep. Mmn... Stupid me... I turned to my boyfriend who was still sleepy. He looked adorable... I wa-

"Shizuo?! You're still here?!"

I turned around to see Malfoy staring at Shizu-chan in disbelief. With his shout, he'd woken up our whole dorm. Once Crabbe, Goyle and Blaine had seen Shizu-chan, they went from sleepy to alarmed in less than a second. I felt bad for Shizu-chan... He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, frozen and wide eyed, sleepiness absolutely gone. 

But his hair was still astray... It was cute.

"U-umm... Hi?" Shizu-chan greeted weakly, the others just about coming around to the fact Shizu-chan was in the Slytherin dorms. 

"Shizuo?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Blaine exclaimed, turning to Malfoy. "And what do you mean 'still here', Draco?!"

"Shizuo spent the night here." I answered." But I think he should be leaving... Prefects sometimes ch-"

My sentence was cut off by the sound of our dorm door opening. Shit! Why now, of all times, did the Prefects have to be checking?! But it wasn't a Prefect...

"It appears we have a... Unexpected guest today." the voice of a certain Potions professor rang out.

Shit...  
________________________________

(3rd Person P.O.V {Shizuo})

Five days later...

After Shizuo had been found in the Slytherin dorms by none other than the Slytherin Head himself, the blonde had been punished rather lightly, considering it was Professor Snape who was dealing out the punishment. Izaya and Shizuo had also spent Valentine's Day together happily, though they didn't do anything special and just enjoyed each other's company. Now, a certain tall teen was in the Gryffindor Common Room, being chastised by Hermione, Ron and Harry simply sitting with them. They had just finished their homework and were just talking... Sort of.

"I still can't believe you slept in the Slytherin dungeons, Shizuo! I mean honestly! How did you even get in?! You shouldn't have even been in there!"

"I didn't mean to spend the night!" the mocha-eyed blonde protested. "I just became tired and sleepy...Why are we still talking about this?! "

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And you simply fell asleep, not bothering to think of the concequences of your actions."

"Blimey..." Ron said. "Even though it's been around week, I'm still amazed. How could you even get comfortable enough to sleep there... I mean, Malfoy was there too."

Shizuo simply sighed and didn't bother to answer. He knew for a fact Hermione would be harping on about it for the next month. He was hoping Ron wouldn't keep asking him how he could sleep with Malfoy around, and the blonde was pretty sure Harry didn't give a damn and was caught up in his own problems. The mocha-eyed teen was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of a need to run, so Shizuo stood up abruptly, causing the Golden Trio to look at him in confusion.

"Mmn... 'Kay, I'm gonna go out for a bit." the tall male spoke, starting to also feel slightly restless. He left the Gryffindor dorms without another word.

Shizuo walked out to the school grounds, not caring where he was going or what he was doing. The blonde decided to stroll around in the Forbidden Forest. He basically spent most of his time in it when he was outside, anyway. It was either that, or he was with Izaya, but sometimes he'd meet up with Izaya in the forest...

After a while Shizuo saw he was pretty deep into the forest, and he sighed. The mocha-eyed teen didn't know why he was in a mood now. Honestly, his feelings were all over the place. He didn't know what to do and felt like he was indecisive, like as if he was writing a story, yet always changing the whole story, changing it so much that it made him dizzy to think about it.

"How does one want to go for a run turn all depressed..?" Shizuo asked himself, shaking his head slightly and moving on into the forest. How unfortunate the blonde hadn't noticed he'd entered the centaur herd's territory a few minutes ago.

Shizuo would realise once an arrow whizzed passed his face, mere centimeters away from striking him in the eye.

________________________________

(3rd Person P.O.V {Izaya})

The raven was sitting down in the grass on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. He had been planning on seeing if the wolf was around after he couldn't find Shizuo anywhere. Izaya was bored out of his mind. How could both of them go missing on the same day? 

Maybe he just had bad luck? The ravenette turned his gate down to the grass, beginning to play with a blade. The male smiled fondly as he recalled that playing with blades of grass was what his boyfriend would do when nervous or unwilling to talk. A sudden pain-filled howl echoed from the heart of the forest, making Izaya stand up in shock. Another whimper soon followed. 

That whimper was enough to drive Izaya to sprint off into the forest, hoping to aid the poor creature.

________________________________


	20. DISCONTINUED

Heyos, Kuro-chan here. I'm afraid to say that SpellBound is going to be discontinued. I just cannot write it with the way things have played out as it seems too extreme and such. Instead, after my exams, I am hoping to write a different Shizaya fanfiction or maybe re-write this one. I thank any of those who have supported me while writing and I hope you can forgive me. I actually discontinued this on my Wattpad account a few weeks ago and I did sort of forget about my account here. I'm sorry about that. I really want to learn how to use the Rich Text here on AO3, but I just don't get it, unfortunately. Man, AO3 need an app or something. 

I'll probably update better on my Wattpad account since it's just easier to manage. If you still want to read my writing you can find me at KuroKittyAkuma135. Also, anyone have Amino? More specifically, the DuRaRaRa!! Amino? I haven't a clue why I'm asking, I guess I'm just curious.

It's been fun, but now I've got to go back to studying. I'll see you around, byaa.

-KuroKittyAkuma135

**Author's Note:**

> Ages&Years:  
> Izaya: 15, 5th year  
> Mairu&Kururi: 12, 3rd year  
> Shiki: 16, 6th year  
> Akabayashi: 16, 6th year  
> Shinra: 15, 5th year  
> Kadota: 15, 5th year  
> Draco: 15, 5th year  
> ________________________________  
> A/N: Aannd finished! So, whaddya think? I hope it's satisfactory. Well, thank you for reading! Nya!   
> -KuroKittyAkuma135


End file.
